cHaOs Energy Times Infinity
by Zine
Summary: Mind controlled to exact vengence on an empire, the unforunate are caughtup in a fight for the galaxy, find a mystery, and energy ripping the fabric of reality. Several animes included, but I'm now centering on Ranma and Goku. Please R&R.
1. Disappearances

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within  
are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get  
anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
Background - I'm doing this just on a whim. It's my first fanfic, and with  
BFP close to being released with new characters, I thought I would give them  
personalities (well, what I thought they should have), and even give them  
something interesting to do. What could be more interesting than seeing  
these new characters from BFP, an imaginary character of my own, and the  
Ranma, Sailor Moon, Slayers and Project A-Ko crews mixing it up?  
^_^  
  
If you have any input you would like to add, proofreading skills, or  
corrections, feel free to email me at jwessels@cse.unl.edu.  
  
Now, on with the fanfic.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1 - Disappearances  
  
######## IN ANOTHER GALAXY, IN ANOTHER TIME ##############  
  
"Activate the generator. It's time to get this started."  
  
replied the computer.  
  
"Now to sit back and wait for our guests. Let's hope who ever arrives are  
strong enough to survive what I have planned."  
  
  
######## FURINKAN HIGH SCHOOL ############  
  
Ryoga - "Ranma! The day has finally arrived that you pay for what you have  
done to me! Akane will be free from your treachery." The lost boy stood in  
a ready pose, with his umbrella pointed at the pigtailed martial artist.  
A crater was in the ground between the two fighters, a signature of Ryoga's   
initial breaking point entrance against Ranma.  
  
Kuno, standing on the other side of the school grounds, makes his  
announcement. "Ranma, it is time to meet your doom. By suggestion of a wise  
elder, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High has joined forces with Ryoga to end  
your-"  
  
Ranma cuts in. "Cool it Kuno. Akane is not interested in your crazy poetry,   
and definitely not you." Ranma then thought to himself. 'Looks like this may  
be more difficult than I thought. I can take on one of them no problem, but  
both at the same time will be difficult. Who is the elder? I'm betting it  
would be that old goule, which means Akane may be in danger.'  
  
A scream rang through the air, and Ranma leaped to the top of the  
building in the direction of what sounded like Nabiki. Ryoga and Kuno  
somehow expected the scream and leaped after Ranma. Kuno, not being as good  
a leaper as the other two, slammed into the wall and made another perfect  
example of the 'Kuno body impression'.  
  
"Ranma! You won't escape me that easily!"  
"Stop coward and face the wrath of Kuno!"  
  
Ranma quickly made his way over to where the scream originated. When he  
arrived, Nabiki was out cold, face down in the dirt, a victim of Shampoo's  
bombari. Akane was trying her best to stay in one piece and backed up  
against a wall. Completely forgetting his pursuers, Ranma jumped down to the  
battle and laid two swift kicks to a surprised Shampoo, disarming her.  
  
"Ranma!" pronounced Shampoo after recovering, and proceeded to perform her  
signature attack, the Amazon Glump. Unfortunately, this brought about a  
mallet to crush both glumper and glumpee, creating a second crater.  
  
"I can't believe you Ranma! Even while I'm being attacked, you have nothing  
better to do than pursue... arggg. I'm just plain disgusted with you." Turning,  
she rushed to Nabiki's side.  
  
Ryoga then spoke up from the top of Furinkan High, surprised he hadn't gotten  
lost following the sound of the commotion. "How dare you upset Akane, Ranma.  
Prepare yourself!"  
  
At that, Ryoga began concentrating on what Ranma has done to his love,  
eminated a dark green aura. 'How dare he do this to Akane. He will pay!'  
  
Ranma, was up and knew what was about to happen. Shampoo on the other hand,  
was still head first in the dirt, and just starting to stir, having not much  
experience recovering from such types of mallet attacks. Ranma's battle aura  
began to glow in antipation of what was about to happen. Ryoga didn't notice  
Akane was behind him on the ground with Nabiki, and if this attack got  
through, all three girls would be done for. He had to stand his ground.  
  
"Take this Ranma! Shishi Hokodan!"  
"Moko Takabisha!"  
"Now face the wrath of Blue Thun-"  
  
The two ki blasts collided, with Kuno caught right at the collision point.  
It was during his usual mindless speeches where the mysterious lightening  
occurs. No lightening occurred, no explosion happened. Just a bright flash  
and electric sparked arms that reached out and touched all six present. As  
quickly as it occurred, it ended. Just a gentle breeze blowing through the  
empty back school yard to fill the void where Kuno, Nabiki, Ranma, Ryoga,  
Shampoo, and Akane once were.  
  
  
######## OUTSIDE HARAD VILLAGE IN THE FOREST #########  
  
Lina was even more determined to get rid of this group of bandits. Not only  
did they have a large group of golems, signaling they had a magic user among  
them, but with this much resistance being put up meant they had a good stash to  
guard. Bandits, with a large stash, no matter how strong they were, were not  
safe with Lina around.  
  
"Gourry! Hurry up with that group! I need some cover for a bit to finish off  
the main force." Grumbling under her breath, 'and hopefully that amateur  
wizard.' Lina was getting frustrated. The battle was taking longer than it  
should, and these golems were immune to fire spells - rendering useless her  
favorite selection of spells. Worst of all, they were very vulnerable to ice  
spells and Naga's laugh was getting worst minute by minute. Even that seemed  
to kill off a few of the golem, compounding the problem further.  
  
"OK. Coming!" He made two slashes, crumbling the four golems before him to  
dust. Taking a ready stance in front of Lina, he assessed the situation  
(or was he just confused where to go?), and charged the group in front of him.  
  
Lina shook her head, and then started the chanting to end the battle once  
and for all.  
  
"Darkness beyond all twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows.  
Buried in the flow of time. In thy great name, I pledge myself  
to darkness. All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess."  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
At that, Gourry and Naga ran, flew, tripped, and ducked for cover away from  
the impact zone. Lina's attack screemed forward toward the golems, but  
nothing happened. Lina's mouth hung open in shock, this had never happened  
before. The calm didn't last much longer however. Where the initial impact  
should have occurred, light shot out in all directions. Each shaft of light  
that went out touched either a bandit, golem, wizard, sorceress, or swordsman.  
As each was touched, a sonic boom was heard where the air rushed in to fill the  
vacuum. What was left after the light show was a cave with treasure, and  
no one to claim it.  
  
  
######## GRAVITON CITY ###################  
  
B-Ko stood by the front gate expecting her soon to be defeated archrival to  
appear. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
Letting out a sigh, A-Ko walked calmly up to B-Ko. C-Ko went over to a bush  
and investigated something glimmering.  
  
Shaking her head, A-Ko put her hand on her adversary's shoulder. "B-Ko, will  
you please give it up? We have been going at this for over a year and I'm not  
sure how long I can take it. It's getting to be rather annoying."  
  
B-Ko - "Ho ho ho! So A-Ko is starting to wear down. No matter though, I  
still believe even if you were at your best ten times over I would defeat you.  
Behold A-Ko, my greatest creation, Hyaksa Star 8000"  
  
A shimmer blinked in the sky. An object was seen descending at a  
rapid rate. It bore the same resemblance to B-Ko's other creations, egg  
shaped, blue paint, and a white head. It's four arms were about 15 feet  
long, each holding a weapon resembling something out of the medieval period.  
What caught A-Ko's eye was the center of the egg body - a glowing sphere  
crackling with energy.  
  
After jetting to stop, it heavily landed on the ground behind B-Ko, sending  
pavement pieces into the air around its feet.  
  
A-Ko - "OK. Move out of my way B-Ko, I want to get to class at least only  
5 minutes late, instead of the usual 6. OK?"  
  
B-Ko ground her teeth at that rude comment. Her quest to reclaim C-Ko was  
not something to be taken lightly. "Very well then. Prepare yourself."  
Stepping aside, she called out. "Hyaksa Star 8000, attack!"  
  
To A-Ko's dismay, this robot actually reacted before she got a chance to run  
through it. The energy sphere flashed and the robot disappeared - only to  
reappear behind A-Ko. A-Ko, sensing the rush of air behind her, turned in time  
to grab the two weapons coming down. As she was grappling the unusually strong  
robot, B-Ko spoke.  
  
"Now you see what my creation can do. A crystal sample from a comet outside  
the solar system was discovered in one of the cracks of that spaceship. It  
has special energy properties, properties that will free C-Ko from your grasp!"  
  
In the middle of all this, Miss Ayumi had walked out with Mari. "Katibukisan!  
What are you doing out here with B-Ko and A-Ko! Get back to claaa - WHAT IS  
THAT!"  
  
The energy sphere then began glowing. A-Ko's eyes grew large and knew this  
was going to hurt. She ripped the arms of the robot she was  
holding, and threw them to the side. A beam shot out from the sphere.   
A-Ko put her arms up in a cross block at the exact moment it hit. The  
resulting explosion grew, expanded, and after the dust settled there were  
four fewer students and one teacher present at Graviton High.  
  
######## MASAKI HOUSE ####################  
  
"Tenchi... Ayeka started it... believe me?" Ryoko put on her best face. The  
dinner Sasami had prepared was all over the wall, and the young cook was  
looking like she about to cry. 'It doesn't look good', Ryoko thought. 'Tenchi  
doesn't mind if I pick on Ayeka, well, most of the time, but when her little  
sister was caught up in it, Tenchi's reaction was not as predictable.'  
  
"Ryoko! Ayeka! Clean up this mess! Sasami, Mihoshi, and I are going outside.  
When I get back, I expect this to be clean."  
  
"Yes Tenchi," said the two, looking as sorry and cute as possible.  
  
As soon as Tenchi left, the two turned toward each other and got into  
their fighting stances - well as well as Ayeka could in her kamino. Ayeka  
summoned her logs around her and Ryoko quickly hovered to the ceiling, ready  
to dish out some energy blasts.  
  
Ayeka started, "You know, it would be much quieter around here if you would  
not keep pestering Lord Tenchi all the time. Seeing you draped all over him  
like that is simply unbearable. A space pirate like-"  
  
Ryoko broke in, "Can it prissy. Tenchi and I were destiny. This mess wouldn't  
have happened if you didn't run over us while we were just starting to get to  
know each other."  
  
"Why you!" The logs started to edge closer around Ryoko, who quickly phased  
in and around the house. Ayeka followed and attempted to capture the elusive  
pirate. Just as the fire works started with Ryoko slamming her energy sword  
against Ayeka's shield, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu walked in.  
  
Unlike previous occurrences of this same scene, the focal point of the two  
energy attacks started shooting out electric lightening bolts, being drawn  
closer to everyone in the room. Ayeka and Ryoko, being the closest,  
disappeared almost instantly, but the energy focus still existed, seeking out  
everyone.  
  
"Cover! It's a dimensional energy rift! It will pull you-"   
  
Washu was gone. The others didn't have time to react, with only a half second  
between Washu's and their disappearances. After Sasami was zapped into the  
rift, the focal point died out, and the house was quiet.  
  
"Meow?" Ryoki phased through the door just after the energy rift was gone.  
She knew something was wrong, but didn't know exactly what to do, and began  
to search the house.  
  
  
######## CAPSULE CORP HEADQUARTERS #######  
  
"That hit the spot Bulma! Thanks for having us over for dinner." Goku leaned  
back and let a large belch escape.  
  
"No problem Goku. It was the least I could do to thank you for helping  
Gramps with his project," replied Bulma.  
  
"Well, where else are you going to find a willing candidate that will wor-",  
just then Vegeta walked in grumbling something about saiyan pride.  
"Hi Vegeta!"  
  
"Quiet Kakarot! I don't need to hear a word from you, especially after I  
heard you willingly subjected yourself to a series of degrading tests."  
  
"Ahh, Vegeta. It's not so bad. Dr.Briefs needed a pure saiyan for his  
experiment, and since you blew up the lab the first time, he thought I would  
be safer to work with."  
  
After that answer, Goku noticed Vegeta was even more on edge, and feeling a  
little energetic himself, decided to gode him on. A little sparring practice  
would be just the thing right now for both of them.  
  
"Besides Vegeta, he needed the best to work with."  
  
This did the trick, and Vegeta's power level started to rapidly climb, soon,  
he was at almost at the point to go to super saiyajin.  
  
"Care to back that up Kakarot? I'll see you outside." With a grunt, Vegeta  
blew a hole in the wall and flew out. Goku quickly devoured the rest of the  
dinner, and teleported to a point above headquarters.   
  
"Those two... I should have remembered to call the building maintenance before  
inviting Goku. It never fails we lose some wall or ceiling when he and Vegeta  
go at it." Bulma then exhaled a deep sigh and walked to the videophone.  
  
Concerned for the area, Goku began to head off to a deserted area outside of  
town. Vegeta, having fought with Kakarot so many times before, knew what he  
was doing, and followed.  
  
Upon reaching the wasteland, Goku powered up to super saiyijin and landed on  
a bluff. Vegeta did the same, landing on a cliff slightly higher than the  
one his counterpart was on.  
  
Thinking to himself this seemed familiar, Vegeta powered up and shot a medium  
ki blast forward, not wanting the fight to end too soon. Goku expected the  
shot and fired off one of his own. The explosion cleared a large area of the   
desert, leaving the two combatants examining each other in the air. The peace  
didn't last much longer, and they closed in for some hand to hand fighting.   
Although the fight wasn't at their full power, the energy being released  
caused devastating damage to the surrounding area. It also caught the  
attention of a third parties.  
  
#### ANDROMEDA GALAXY ####  
  
  
  
"Very well, make the modification. It will be good to have a different type  
of attack energy in my army."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a wasteland, two compatants disappeared, leaving a very  
concerned Namekian looking over the area.  
  
  
######## JUUBAN DISTRICT #####################  
  
"What is Amy up to? I need my sleep! And they wonder why it's so hard  
getting up in the morning," grumbled a blond with two hair pigtails  
resembling Italian food.  
  
"You would be just as difficult to get up even if we didn't have this meeting.  
Besides, Amy must have discovered something really important to call another  
meeting two hours after the last one," replied the cat walking next to her.  
  
"I know, Luna... but why does it have to be now!?" cried Usagi, not  
surprised by the fact the cat just talked. Any other bystander would be  
shocked, but this wasn't your ordinary person.  
  
As they approached the gates to Rei's shrine, they saw Makoto waiting for  
them. She looked up and waved at the two walking toward her to hurry up.  
Seeing Luna and Usagi start to run, she turned and ran up to the regular  
meeting place.  
  
Everyone sat down at the table, with Usagi wishing she hadn't eaten all the  
cookies at the meeting just hours before.  
  
Amy started off, "Sorry about this everyone. A new energy spike occurred  
about an hour ago, and is growing stronger."  
  
"Where is this energy spike, and what do you think the negaverse is doing  
with it?" asked Rei.  
  
"Actually, I have no idea if it is the negaverse. After looking closer at the  
energy spike, it looks like it is about one hundred smaller spikes glumped  
into one. It also is headed to what appears a different time and universe.  
The signatures when you look at them through a subspace filter, well, looks  
like human bodies." With that, Amy brought out her computer and showed  
a fuzzy image, with numbers wizzing by showing different energy readings.  
  
"Think they could be a new method of attack by the negaverse to gain life  
energy?" asked Rei.  
  
"That's what I thought too. That's why I called you all here. If we are to  
act on this, we would need to do so within 20 minutes. My calculations show  
they will be too far to retrieve after that time. When I say retrieve, that  
is my plan. I want to open a subspace rift, pull as many as we can out, and  
try to save these people. If they aren't friendly, I'll need your help to  
deal with the problem."  
  
"Let's do it." proclaimed Usagi. Everyone looked over to their leader. "I mean,  
it wouldn't hurt. We can probably pull one or two through, and if they are  
unfriendly, not get any more."  
  
Rei yelled out in Usagi's ear. "Amy just said that! You take credit  
for other people's ideas than your own."  
  
Sniffling, Usagi defended herself, "Bbb.. but I'm just trying to help."  
  
Amy shook her head, "I already made the calculations, I just need a bit of a  
power boost from Sailor Moon to open the portal. Everyone transform and  
let's get to work."  
  
The group got up and went through their respective transformations.  
  
Eighteen minutes later...  
  
"We're almost there! Mars, fire your attack at the portal! It may finally  
open it up. Venus! Prepare to send your chain through to grab whoever is  
there. We don't have much time left, and may only have one chance to pull  
this off." Amy was getting anxious. If those were innocent people, they  
couldn't afford to lose this chance to save them.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"  
  
The fire stream hit the location where Sailor Moon was aiming her  
energy at, which as hitting something invisible. A dark portal slowly  
started to open. It's edges blurred with the rest of reality, with the  
inside having a red crystalline glow. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stopped their  
attack. Sailor Venus then went into action.  
  
"VENUS LOVEME CHAIN!"  
  
Her magic chain spun into the portal, while the rest of the group hoped they  
were in time.  
  
Pulling back on the chain, three individuals were pulled out. The portal then  
snapped shut, with all hope of retrieving any other survivors lost. Smoke was  
coming off of their charred clothing, but they didn't have any scorch marks on  
their bodies. All were unconscious.  
  
The first individual had purple, long, spiky hair. Holding her hair together  
was a bow with a red crab on it, with the same crab decoration on a bracelet  
on her hand. The second survivor was a male with black hair and a pigtail.  
He wore a red shirt with a dragon on the back, and dark pants. The final  
person they had saved was a young girl with blond hair. She had on a blue,  
white, and red school uniform with a plastic flower decoration in her hair.  
  
The sailor scouts looked at the odd bunch, and proceeded to take them inside  
to rest. It was going to be interesting when the three woke up, the scouts  
muttered to each other. They had no idea how right that assumption was.  
  
  
######## ANDROMEDA GALAXY ################  
  
A long chamber lined with casket shaped tubes hummed. At the end of the  
chamber, the door opened and Queen Kyah walked through. She smiled. The  
experiment was a huge success, she hoped. Original projections calculated  
only four energy beings would be able to activate the warp field. Now, she  
was faced with close to a hundred.  
  
Sure, most looked like rocks and not too efficient, but surely one of these  
other beings could control them. Given enough time, she may be able to  
enhance this wizard's strength. Magic was rare in this day and age, but what  
ever did still exist had been enhanced by ki energy using the latest  
technology.  
  
Other lesser beings lined the hall that looked like pirates of some sort,  
but didn't concern her. It was the success over the other fifteen or so  
beings that let a chuckle escape her. They had good readings in several  
energy areas, including magic. In an hour the dawn of a grand new age would  
begin, with these as her puppets, and her to train them. That traitor Gothax  
will wish he never crossed her, especially on their wedding day. Her other  
enemies wouldn't be far behind either.  
  
As she left the room, she failed to notice movement from one of the tubes.  
  
Ryoko thought to herself, looks like this lady didn't expect the best space  
pirate in the universe to come dropping in. Time status fields didn't effect  
her, especially after dealing with them so many times at the Galaxy Police  
brig.  
  
"Hehe... let's get this party started." 


	2. Scramble

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
BFP/Ranma/Tenchi/DBZ/Project A-Ko/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover-Fusion  
  
By Afroplex (jwessels@cse.unl.edu)  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer:  
The characters within are property of their respective owners. I am but a poor  
otaku college student, please don't sue me.  
  
This story is meant to give the BFP chars life, but to also be very  
entertaining for the fans of the other anime. You do not need to have any  
background in the BFP Universe, since this story provides everything. However,  
if you don't know any of the other anime's involved, you may feel lost.  
  
Now, on with chapter two.  
  
----- CHAPTER 2 - Scramble -------------  
  
##### TIME STASIS CHAMBER - ON BOARD KYAH'S SPACE STATION ###############  
  
Ryoko saw their kidnapper disappear behind the closing doors, and went into  
action. Phasing out of her tube, she appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
'Now to find Tenchi. I'm sure they would be after his powers... but what's  
with these others? And how in the universe did they find out about  
him in the first place?' Ryoko thought.  
  
Moving to one end of the long chamber, about a 100 meters in length, she  
began to inspect each chamber. Power units hummed in the background, but  
that was the only sound. Tens of tubes were on either side of the hallway,  
with a foot of space separating each of them. In each tube, you could see  
the top half of their sleeping occupants through the green tinted windows.   
The first sixty tubes contained some sort of rock monster.  
  
'Getting them out of the time status fields would be simple, just reach in  
and phase them through the glass. Those don't look so tough, probably  
wouldn't last through a small energy blast.'  
  
It then changed to what looked like some pirates. 'Interesting, it might  
be fun to get some of the gold ole' times in with these guys. Wonder if they  
are any good.... but first to find Tenchi.'  
  
Next was her now empty tube, and then a few interesting individuals. A short  
flat chested red head, some girls in school clothes, two guys with the with  
punk hair but amazingly no coloring. 'Those guys need to get some fashion  
sense. If you are going for the look, do it right.' Next in line... Ayeka.   
'She looked peaceful in her tube, just wait till the little hussy wakes up  
and all hell will break loose.'  
  
"Hey!" came a whisper suddenly from behind the tube to the right of Ayeka's,  
which just so contained Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko brought her energy sword out, but not wanting to hurt the tube (time  
status tubes weren't the healthiest thing to be in when damaged), she got  
into a defensive position.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Ryoko demanded, but not in her  
usual yelling manner. The stranger was whispering, and her pirate instincts  
told her this individual may be of some assistance. A person sneaking around  
and whispering without attacking probably wasn't one of the kidnappers.  
He also probably had a reason not to announce his presence to the world.  
All the more reason to be careful.  
  
"I'm here to help you escape. Queen Kyah kidnapped you to fight in her army  
against her enemies. I'm a rouge, and not affiliated with either side. I just  
want to protect the innocent. My name is Komosauro."  
  
"Why don't you just come out. I don't trust you in the dark, you may have  
some sort of weapon."  
  
"I can't. There are pressure alarms built into the floor. If I touch the  
floor, it will set the alarm. I also don't wish to fly out, risking the energy  
alarms to go off. I'm surprised your sword and your flying hasn't set them  
off. You must have a different energy signature than anything studied in this  
galaxy."  
  
"Enough with the small talk... all right though... what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I saw you phase out of your tube. It will make our job much easier. I want  
you to phase out as many as you can, and carry them out without touching the  
floor." replied Komosauro. "If we set the alarms, I'll blast our way out to  
my ship. It's cloaked and attached to the outer wall of the level above us.   
I don't wish to harm the other tubes, so blasting my way out through the  
walls is out of the question."  
  
"OK." Ryoko knew exactly who she would pick. Tenchi was first. Reaching in  
through the stasis tube's walls, she pulled her love through the glass.   
Komosauro let out a slight gasp. Apparently he wasn't used to seeing people  
pulled through solids.  
  
Tenchi was unconscious, so she put him over her shoulder. Now who was next...  
Ryoko knew it wasn't going to be Ayeka, or maybe not any female. They might  
try and latch onto Tenchi too. The two spiky haired punks looked like strong  
fighters, so she pulled out the taller one, slung him over her shoulder, and  
then pulled out the other. Having her hands full, she knew she couldn't get  
anymore out, and she was also a little off balance.  
  
"Let's go. I see no other way to get out than to fight through to the lower  
level, blow up the wall, and get to my ship. I'd like to ask you to phase us  
through the walls, but you have your hands full. Go to the door and prepare to  
follow me. I'm fast when I want too, just try to keep up." With that,  
Komosauro watched Ryoko make her way to the door, trying to stay afloat. He  
commented to himself that while she may have some good abilities, she wasn't  
much compared to some of the enemies he's fought.  
  
The taller black haired individual in a orange gi shifted in his slumber,   
causing his transportation some balance problems. Then she touched the floor.   
A high pitched alarm went off, and warning lights flashed all around. An   
electronic female voice then called out over the loudspeaker.  
"Intruders detected in time chamber 21. All security staff to alert.  
Repeat all security staf-"  
  
Komosauro blasted the speaker. "Shit. Well, let's rumble." Jumping out into  
the middle of the room, and powered up. Ryoko watched, shocked.  
  
The air stirred around him, bringing the stale air in the room swirling around  
him like a tornado. His energy started to grow, further attracting the dust  
and swirling the air like static electricity. Crossing his arms, he started to  
let out low yell. While the energy grew, his hair started to stand on end.  
  
As the power peaked, he let out a great burst of light. The energy within him  
changed his appearance, making his hair change a bright gold. A golden aura  
also surrounded him. Ryoko was, still speechless. Aside from Tenchi, she  
never felt an energy so strong. While Tenchi brought out the power of  
Tsunami when in great danger, this individual brought out the power through  
his own will. The floor buckled under the strain slightly, but thankfully  
didn't harm the other tubes - which would have caused instant death for it's  
occupant.  
  
The powering up ended, but the golden aura still remained, flickering around  
Komosauro.  
  
"I'll explain later. First we must get out of here before -she- arrives. I  
may be strong, but not enough to fight her one-on-one. Even if you helped,  
we wouldn't stand a chance. Now, follow me. My ship is a short distance  
away."  
  
Lifting his arm straight up, with palm flat, he fired a blast through the roof.  
Flying through hole, lined with red molten metal, he beckoned Ryoko with her  
luggage to follow. He blew another whole through the wall revealing small  
storage room. Komosauro clicked a button on his watch and pointed it at the  
far wall of the storage room.  
  
"I thought we were going to fight our way to the ship," asked Ryoko.  
  
"Change of plans. My ship should be here in a few seconds. After we escape  
the station, I can explain everything that has happened to you and your  
friends - and what will happen to the others that are left behind."  
  
"Good. I don't take kindly to being kidnapped and want answers," sneered  
Ryoko.  
  
A ring of molten metal started to appear on the wall. Sparks flew out, and  
then stopped. The ten centimeter metal slab that was in the center fell  
forward, revealing behind it the emptiness of space and a small red moon  
far below.  
  
"Stealth, I like. You must be loaded to have these toys."  
  
"Not really. While in your universe it may be just fledgling technology,  
here, it's really quite common." Giving a slight bow and gesturing toward the  
door. "Ladies first."  
  
She stepped through the doorway. Instead of being suspended in space, the  
air lock of a ship appeared, with the inside hatch opening to the main  
corridor of the shuttle.  
  
"Down the hallway to your right is the medical station. Put your friends in  
there and join me in the cockpit. We're getting out of here before they start  
scanning for cloaking energy."  
  
A short while later, they were traveling well past the speed of light with  
the first leg of their adventure behind them.  
  
###### JUUBAN - REI'S SHRINE #########################################  
  
"Look! The spiky one's starting to wake up!"  
  
Rei got up and walked over to the one with the weird hair. Hopefully she is  
friendly, and if someone is there to greet her kindly when she wakes, she  
may stay that way.  
  
"Oh... I hate it when I'm pulled through those things. Dimensional rifts  
aren't made for comfort travel." She held her right hand to her head in the  
traditional 'feels like a major hangover' way, and held her upper body  
up with the other arm.  
  
Amy leaned forward at this information. 'This stranger apparently knows  
something about what happened, and has had past experience with whatever  
they pulled her out of. Perhaps they can rescue the others yet and gain  
a useful ally at the same time.'  
  
The stranger then sat up and looked at the group of girls. `They don't  
look to dangerous. I better check though, looks can be deceiving. First  
to get some privacy to check on where and who these girls are.`  
  
"Do you have a restroom?" said Washu in her cute voice, sending out every  
cute ray she could muster.  
  
The sailor scouts face vaulted. Amy recovered first and stood up.  
  
"Uh.. sure. Follow me."  
  
"Thank you! You can call me Little Washuuu!"  
  
In the bathroom with some degree of privacy and away from the eyes of the  
girls, Washu activated her computer panel. Having it grafted into her  
DNA structure made it very convenient during these situations.  
  
She starts by scanning the immediate area. "Hmm... that's odd. There  
are some energy readings coming from each of the girls, plus a few  
subspace pockets are in the area. Of course... they had to have some  
kind of power to open a rift - more than what a conventional nuclear  
reactor can produce. There also seams to be the same type of energy  
readings coming from the boy." Analyzing the readings further, a  
thought came up.  
  
"What if..." A few key presses later. "YES! I'm such a genius!  
My theory of dimensional universe key lines is true! Let's see..."  
Punching a few buttons further. "That explains these dual memories. Now to  
confront the group. They seem friendly, and these memories, if true  
should explain who they are."  
  
Washu opened the door, only to be welcomed by the yell of the young man.  
  
"What have you done with Akane!? Answer me!"  
  
Ranma didn't like these situations. One second he was fighting Ryoga, the  
next he was in the yard of a Shinto shrine. However these people did it,  
they had to be good. Maybe even a match for the Amazon ghoul in the area  
of tricks.  
  
"Please calm down. We can explain-"  
  
"Let ME explain," cut in Washu.  
  
Slowly she held out her hand to shake, and walked calmly toward the young man.  
  
Ranma observed very closely, still in a defensive stance. Her motions were  
deliberate, with no hint of a hidden attack. The muscles were relaxed in her  
legs and arms. The same for her neck muscles, one of the more involuntary  
muscle areas to give the warning of betrayal. Finally, the most important  
reason for his decision, she looked him in the eye with a smile - just  
like Akane when she was cuutt... Shaking his head, 'That tomboy? Never.'  
  
He walked up to the strange haired woman and shook her hand firmly. "Hi, my  
name is Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this. Mind explaining what is going on?"  
  
"No problem. You can call me LITTLE WASHU!"  
  
The rest of the group tear dropped. Ranma shrugged, "Uhh.. ok."  
  
"I can explain most of what has happened and get you up to speed," Washu said.  
  
"Yes, I too would like to know what happened. You seem to know a lot about  
what we pulled you out of," butted in Amy.  
  
"Gladly. Nothing that the greatest scientific mind the universe can't handle!  
Let's all have a seat." After gathering around the fire, with Ranma leaning  
against one of the shrine's pillars, Washu began. "Here is what I know. A  
dimensional energy rift was opened when two of my friends were fighting.  
Their energy attacks collided. Someone outside of my universe used that energy  
to initiate the pull. The energy grabs on to specific types of energy   
signatures - usually what is created by life or magical powers. We were then  
on our way to the perpetrator's universe when you pulled us through.  
The same thing probably happened to you, right Ranma?"  
  
"Yes. There was an energy collision in a battle I was in. When they collided,  
some sort of lightening grabbed us. That was the last I knew of before waking up here. Is there any way to get back?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll need the dimensional headings that we were on before we were  
pulled out. Then I can figure out where to or from we were going," Washu  
replied.  
  
Amy spoke up, "I might be able to help with that. My computer kept readings  
on where you were before you arrived. However, I don't understand them.  
Perhaps you'll know what the readings mean."  
  
"Perfect! I'll take you up on the offer here in a bit. Before we go further,  
I have to talk about you." Sweeping her arm out to all the other scouts. "I  
detected some energy readings around you all, plus some subspace pockets.   
Am I right in assuming you used this energy to pull us out? It has to be a  
great deal of energy and heat to open the portal. Also, one more thought  
crossed my mind - this isn't your true forms is it?"  
  
All of the scout's mouths were wide open. How in the world could their  
secret be detected so easily - and this stranger found out after less than  
half an hour. A thought then struck them - so that's what she did in  
the bathroom.  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Mind transforming for me?"  
  
Ranma didn't have any idea what they were talking about. Perhaps they were  
cursed too?  
  
"Here goes." The troop stood up and pulled out their henshin rods.  
Ranma dismissed it as a magic trick, or they knew a little about Moose's art.  
The next part however was different.  
  
"Mercury Star Power Makeup!"  
"Mars Star Power Makeup!"  
"Venus Star Power Makeup!"  
"Jupiter Star Power Makeup!"  
"Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
Ranma was speechless. A burning feeling then started in the back of his mind.  
It had been itching there since he woke up, but now it started to effect   
the conscious side of his brain. It grew into a pain, washing over his mind  
like a tidal wave, implanting memories that weren't there. He then fell to  
his knees, clenching his head, trying to contain himself. He couldn't even  
concentrate enough to yell.  
  
The rest of the group noticed and rushed to his side. He looked to be in   
incredible pain. Then, it ended. They saw Ranma collapse forward, and  
was unconscious. Luna, who was hiding in the rafters observing, jumped down  
to examine him. She also observed a symbol on his forehead - the symbol of  
the sun.  
  
"Mercury, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know... my computer shows he is perfectly healthy - better than  
anyone I've seen."  
  
"I know." Washu walked forward and laid a blanket over Ranma. "He just  
adjusted to this universe. It appears he gained some new memories, and his  
mind was having trouble adjusting to the strain. He'll be ok. Also,   
he appears to have picked up some abilities similar to what you have."  
  
A collective "WHAT!?" then sounded.  
  
############################## OUTSIDE JUUBAN #################  
  
A warp rift opened. Stepping through, Sakana breathed in the fresh  
air.  
  
"Ah, feels good to be back in natural air again. That space station was  
getting too stifling for me."  
  
Looking around, she floated down to the ground, 500 feet below.  
  
"Kyah doesn't realize how big a threat I am to her. I'm sure she knows I  
would gladly challenge her, but I can't directly. On this mission, hopefully  
I can steal her army for my own purposes, before she even sees them."  
  
She then slipped through the shadows toward the city.  
  
  
====================================== 


	3. Revelations

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
BFP/Ranma/Tenchi/DBZ/Project A-Ko/Sailor Moon/Slayers Crossover-Fusion  
  
By Afroplex (jwessels@cse.unl.edu)  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer:  
The characters within are property of their respective owners.  
I am but a poor otaku college student, please don't sue me.  
  
This story is meant to give the BFP chars life, but to also be very  
entertaining for the fans of the other anime. You do not need to have  
any background in the BFP Universe, since this story provides everything.  
However, if you don't know any of the other animes involved, you may  
feel lost.  
  
This is my first fanfic, so its a little rusty. As time goes, hopefully  
my skills improve. My imagination favors the other animes, so the BFP may  
be dominated by the other animes.  
  
Now, on with chapter 3.  
  
---------------- CHAPTER 3 - Revelations ------------  
  
######## JUUBAN - REI'S SHRINE ############################  
  
Ranma was sleeping down the hall. Nothing seemed physically wrong with him.  
After insuring that Ranma and the other girl, who still hadn't awoken after  
being transported out of the dimensional rift, were safe, the scouts in their  
regular forms and Washu congregated around the fire.  
  
Although Rei knew that she could probably get some readings from the sacred  
fire on the matter at hand, getting it in plain Japanese made it much easier  
to decipher the meaning.  
  
"Miss Washu-"  
  
"No!! It's Little Washu!"  
  
Ami tear dropped. "Little Washu, I'm interested in what you said about  
Ranma gaining skills similar to our own."  
  
"Hey, don't forget us Ami!" Usagi whined. "I want to know too! Does this  
mean a sailor scout can be a guy?"  
  
"I have no idea what a sailor scout is, or if Ranma is even one. All I know  
is he gained abilities similar to what you have. Let me explain.  
My theory, which I now believe is true, and I'm never wrong, is that  
every universe has threads of power centered around a persons soul. As  
a person gains power and influences the future of their particular world,  
these power threads congregate around their soul. However, when they move  
from their universe, most of the power stays with their soul. Upon arriving  
in a different universe, these power threads intertwine with the new universe.  
The history is slightly changed to accommodate the new person. Finally, to  
explain the new powers Ranma has - and even me - the new universe gives some  
of its own power threads to the person's soul. Not just any power threads,  
but those that resemble most closely what their tier was in their own  
universe."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Washu brought her computer screen out. The screen  
enlarged to about 6 feet wide. On it was a meter display with various readings  
beside it - the meaning of which no one but Washu could decipher.  
  
"Here, a visual display may help. At the top is the ultimate power rating,  
which is reserved for the gods and dimensional sentiences. Next is the   
power champions, which may or may not be good. Below that are the various  
great fighters, thinkers, leaders of the universe. Finally, are the regular  
folk that are content to live their lives they way they are. I believe you  
scouts are in the power champions category, along with Ranma. You all play  
very important rolls in the worlds that have profound effects on the future."  
  
"What about you Little Washu? You said you also have some new powers." Minako  
asked.  
  
"I fit in the third power level - which I'm disappointed at, but can do nothing  
about. My new skills are it appears I was an advisor and scientist in the  
moon kingdom. In my own universe, I am the most brilliant genious in the  
universe! Here, it appears I have picked up this universe's equivalent of that  
roll."  
  
"You were in the moon kingdom?!" choked Usagi, spewing crumbs over everyone.   
Rei had brought out some extra rolls since they were having an extra long   
meeting.  
  
"Not directly. Before I came here, that history didn't exist. But, when  
I arrived, the history was altered to accept my power tier bindings. You   
wouldn't have noticed it since your memories would have been changed too."  
  
Artemis looked at the ground thinking. This women was right. He does remember  
someone like her in the moon kingdom. He couldn't recall what life was like  
without her there. The lead scientific advisor helped create some of the most  
powerful artifacts in the moon kingdom - including crafting the moon scepter.  
She was almost immortal, some supposed her age was over 20,000 years - which  
explained how she could amass so much knowledge. However, she disappeared  
before her creations, the henshin rods, could be assigned to their owners.  
He then twitched his tail involuntarily. There were also those experiments  
she liked to perform on him. Being tied to those tables and being probed  
with who knows what. The probes that used energy were the most uncomfortable.  
Causing his fur to stand on end, tied to a table - he looked like a fur ball  
with straps around little stubs that peeked out.  
  
"Little Washu, you aren't going to do any experimenting that may  
interfere with our work, are you?" asked the white cat nervously.  
  
A gleam appeared in Washu's eyes. Awe yes. Those experiments were always fun.  
Tenchi always like to act afraid of being in her lab. Artemis did too.   
However, I'm pretty sure they enjoyed being subjected to whatever I threw at  
them and wanted me to continue.  
  
"Experiments... don't worry little one. I'll try to hold back, a little."  
  
Artemis cringed.  
  
Luna spoke up to break the awkward silence. "I observed a symbol on Ranma's  
head before he passed out. It was of a yen-yang symbol with a star  
surrounding it. Now that I've seen it, my memories of it's owner are  
returning. If memory serves me right, there was the senshi of the sun had  
the star symbol, but I don't remember the yen-yang symbol being part of it."  
  
---  
  
Ranma was waking up. "Oh... my head. Feels like I took Mallet Airlines   
twenty times in one minute. That was a interesting dream to say the least.  
All that stuff about sailor scouts and... C.c.c ats!" On the blue blanket  
he found himself in, there was a white piece of hair - his senses said it  
could only belong to a c-c-ca - them. Wide awake and in a battle stance,  
Ranma scanned the room. Who knows where they where at - lucky they didn't eat  
a piece of him while he was sleeping.  
  
Outside he heard voices - very familiar ones from his dream. Oh my. Almost  
fainting, Ranma braced himself. Here, a master of martial arts, the best of  
the best, and almost fainting. All off the dreams and memories he was seeing  
were true - but also they weren't. In his head were two memories - two lives. Was it something to do with coming through the dimensional warp gate?  
  
Another part of the memories then crossed through his consciousness. "I'm  
Sailor Sun." Feeling out, he tried to pull out the rod that his memories told  
him should be there. It wasn't. One part of his mind was relieved that it  
may not be true, the other was screaming that something was wrong if the rod  
wasn't there and must be dealt with.  
  
Walking out of the room, Ranma saw the scouts outside. With the memories  
and experiences of the past, he was able to use ki and magic abilities that  
he hadn't used before during his stay at the Tendos. Also, his experiences  
in this life opened up some of the powers of Sailor Sun without transforming.  
Another power was felt just beyond the scouts - one he didn't recognize. The  
emotions coming from the ki source weren't those of a killer, but did have a  
sort of malicious feel none the less. I better not give this individual the  
idea I'm on to them and try to act normal. Correcting himself, well, as  
normal as I can be being a martial artist with a Jusenkio curse that just  
walked through a dimensional warp gate and gained a set of memories from a  
life of a female super being that existed over a thousand years ago. Awe,  
the heck with it.  
  
"Gotcha!" Ranma charged forward through the brick wall and attacked the  
person in the shadows. He also managed to find out there was a pond on the  
other side of the wall.  
  
########################### ON BOARD THE SHIP "SHOGO IV" ################  
  
"Where we headed? If you don't mind, let's try to avoid Jaeriian space."  
  
Ryoko leaned over Komosauro and examined the cockpit. It wasn't like  
anything she had ever seen. Cloaking, temporal weapons, black hole  
torpedoes, nano morph armor - this thing outclassed any ship she had  
seen. And every question she asked Komosauro was replied with it  
was normal and not out of the unusual.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Tenchi started to stir in the seat next  
to her. This guy may have saved them, but she wasn't about to let  
Tenchi out of site. The other two were just bystanders and could stay  
in the medical bay for all she cared.  
  
Tenchi was clothed still in his regular work cloths, and even had a few  
dirt spots on his pants. What surprised Ryoko is he had the sword still  
on him. He must have grabbed it after Sasami's stew was launched into the  
air and landed on its cook.  
  
--- IN THE MEDICAL BAY  
  
"Vegeta! Calm down! If we are on a ship, we don't want to end up out there!"  
  
Komosauro glanced at Ryoko. "Sounds like the rest of my guests have woken  
up." Nodding toward Tenchi. "You take care of him. I'm going to look after  
the two in the back."  
  
Pushing the autopilot switch and locking it in with the security pad,  
Komosauro walked back.  
  
"Hello my name is Komo-urk!"  
  
Vegeta held the man up off the floor and gave him a little squeeze. Not  
enough to seriously injure him, but enough to pass him out. Surprisingly,  
the man didn't and instead powered up, forcing Vegeta to let go of his  
hold. Without powering up himself, he would have been burnt slightly.  
  
"Now hold on there! I'm going to explain this ONLY once."  
  
"Good. I don't take kindly to being kidnapped, and won't spare your life  
if you don't explain. Make it short."  
  
"Now Vegeta, I'm willing to listen. My name's Goku. You are?"  
  
"Komosauro. This is the ship Shogo IV. I rescued you two and two others  
that are up front. I currently have the ship on autopilot, so let's go  
eat and we can discuss what is happening in the universe, and how you fit  
into it all. Follow me." Turning, his cape flew up and nearly snapped  
Vegeta in the face. Goku got a slight grin at this, glad Vegeta was  
getting a taste of his own medicine for once.  
  
Going down the hall, Komosauro peered his head through the cockpit door.  
"Hey you two-uh, uhm - Ryoko..." Although he was a warrior of unusual caliber,  
trained by the best dark martial arts masters - his personal life was  
lacking somewhat. Seeing Tenchi intertwined, trying to escape from  
Ryoko's intertwining, turned his face bright red. Tenchi noticed someone  
watching and his eye's grew large.  
  
"Ryoko! Someone's here! Let me go!"  
  
"Tenchi..." Taking her finger, she ran it in a circle on her victim's  
stomach, tickling Tenchi at the same time and keeping any escape attempts  
he was trying totally uncoordinated.  
  
"Despicable. You aren't telling me these two are the other warriors that  
were taken with me and Kakarott?"  
  
Ryoko noticed this and went from playtime mode to fight Aikia mode. She  
floated up to Vegeta, stopped, put a red glow in her eyes, and phased through  
the three standing at the cockpit entrance. Without looking back, she growled,  
"I suppose you want to back insult that up?"  
  
Everyone but Tenchi were stunned. Although Komosauro had seen her phasing  
capabilities before, it was unnerving to see someone with daemonic eyes  
walk right through you.  
  
Being awake since the ship warped, Ryoko knew the ship a little better than   
her companion kidnapees. Leading the pack into the dining area, she was  
impressed with it's furnishings. While the rest of the ship was very barren  
and contained only the essentials needed for a cruiser, the  
dining area was very comfortable. A leather couch was on one side, which  
could seat about four and have room to spare. It wrapped around the  
corner, with a large view screen taking up most of the far wall.  
Fluff brown carpet covered the whole room, except for about a meter in from  
the door, where people were expected to remove their footware. Beside  
the door was the food station, but nothing resembling a refrigerator. It  
looked just like an inset counter.  
  
After removing their shoes (and after much persuasion by Goku to Vegeta)  
they sat down.  
  
"Being kind of new to this universe, you probably don't know how to operate  
the food generator. To get your food, just walk up to it, think what you  
want, and push the button. It uses a neural reader - which is also used  
in several government locations so be careful what you think when around  
those buildings. Fortunately, they are easy to detect since they irradiate  
a lot of ESP waves."  
  
Walking up to the counter, Komosauro pushed the button and materialized  
something that looked like stew, but with squid like meat. Goku  
was next, anxious to delve into the feast of his dreams. Rice balls,   
a monster cooked turkey, and a tower of other food appeared. The counter  
couldn't contain it all, resulting in much materializing in midair.  
Fortunately, Goku caught it all - eating some of it as it appeared above   
his head. He set it on the table, and commenced eating everything at  
an astonishing rate. Tenchi and Ryoko, being used to some of the dinner  
free for alls delved into Goku's feast. Vegeta just leaned against  
the wall across from the couch, grumbling and staring at the threesome  
that were enjoying themselves.  
  
Three trips to the regenerator later, the group was full and went started  
to get serious.  
  
"All right, now that we have taken care of our stomachs, we can discuss  
the matter at hand. I am a free knight. I have trained for about 300  
years in the dark arts, and some of the light powers. I can since that  
while you have come from a different dimension, Goku and Vegeta, you  
have extensive knowledge of the light powers that put my knowledge to  
shame. Raw power I may have, but don't have much technique in yielding  
it - hence I have to enhance the power with my dark powers but for good.  
Being a free knight, I do as I please, but do so to save others and  
insure the balance of power in this universe. Queen Kyah kidnapped you  
from your respective universes using energy you all generated. With  
you trapped, she would have manipulated your mind using the reverse  
of ESP waves. Instead of reading, she would write to your mind new  
memories that put you in her service willingly. After gathering enough  
forces, she would attack her former husband's fortress, Emperor Gothax.  
He betrayed her and controls approximately a third of the galaxy as  
a result, but doesn't seem to be evil, nor good. I'm still trying  
to figure out his intentions."  
  
Gesturing toward Tenchi, "I know about the powers of everyone else,  
but you. I can't detect a single bit of unusual energy from you, nor  
have you shown an unusual ability. How did you end up here?"  
  
"Um.. Ryoko got in a little disagreement with Ayeka. I ended up  
in the middle of it."  
  
"Hahaha. Sounds like girl troubles to me. So Tenchi, you quite  
the ladies man I take it? How many have you swept off their feet?"  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko cut in. "Tenchi has eyes only for me. I'm just trying  
to convince him we were meant for each other. The other five free  
loaders just keep interrupting."  
  
At the word of five, plus Ryoko, all going for Tenchi's heart,   
Goku, Komosauro, and Vegeta face vaulted, shaking the ship. Up  
front, the computer tear dropped and had to make a slight course  
correction.  
  
"I'll have to find out what your secret is," Komosauro laughed  
while giving Tenchi a strong pat on the back - sending Tenchi flying  
forward and landing at Vegeta's feet.  
  
`I've got to keep an eye on Komosauro. He's acting just as carefree  
as Kakorot, strong, but not as naive. This could make him just as  
dangerous.` thought Vegeta.  
  
A beeping then chimed in, signaling to the captain of the ship  
to return to the cockpit.  
  
"Looks like we are approaching our destination. I have some contacts  
on the surface of the planet Telleo. We need to upgrade the ship's  
capabilities before returning to the station to rescue the others, and try  
to find a way to return you to your respective dimensions. Oh, and I'll need  
you to all get jobs to help pay for some of the expenses." Komosauro  
had backed off a way before saying this, expecting some sort of reaction  
- and wasn't disappointed.  
  
Ryoko and Vegeta both flared up sending out a wave energy that sprayed the  
remaining food all over the place, "What!?"  
  
Goku had a true look of terror on his face, something Vegeta wasn't used  
to seeing from his arch rival.  
  
Tenchi was the only one to give anything close to a normal reaction,  
before jumping up and trying to restrain Ryoko.  
  
Komosauro wasn't there, having hightailed it to the cockpit. 


	4. Necessary Struggles

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover fanfic is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
If you have any input you would like to add, prefreading skills, or  
corrections, feel free to email me at jwessels@cse.unl.edu.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4 - Necessary Struggles  
  
############### SPACE STATION EMERGENCE ################  
  
"PLEASE! MY QUEE-AAAAAHHHH-"  
  
"Now, you understand what I mean by never being able to fail me again."  
Addressing the dark guard to her right, "Take him away. You are now  
the security advisor for the station. Do not fail me, or you will join  
her."  
  
"Yes your highness." The dark clad guard stepped forward and swept the  
ashes into the trash. Calling into his communicator, "Get Officer  
Demetry up here to the throne room. We require a new guard. Oh, and  
assemble the rest of the security staff, we have some issues to take  
care of." With that, he bowed before the queen and left.  
  
"Curses. I have lost two of the more promising items in my army.  
With this leak, I must place my plan into action and train the rest on the  
go." Queen Kyah clenched the side of the ruby studded throne. "Gothax  
will pay. No doubt he was behind this."  
  
Pushing a button to the left.  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"A little informal today, aren't we?" Grinning to herself. Although she  
was a warrior of superb quality, she was not without feeling. The scientist  
Kis Lubinah slowly found a place in her heart after Gothax's betrayal, and  
the feelings were returned. However, they still had to keep an air of  
formality around so the rest of the station didn't get comfortable. After  
all, they were at war.  
  
"You know I have sensors trained specifically on you. You just fried  
the ex-security officer and sent the guard out. Isn't that the fourth  
one this year? Hope you aren't getting too soft."  
  
"Well, I couldn't keep losing my staff at that rate." Breathing out  
a heavy sigh, "Are you done with the thought crowns? I would like  
to see some of the arrival's powers and begin subjecting them to our purpose.   
With the leak today, I will be pushing the plan into action tomorrow, so  
try to have them in free thought mode by then. That way they may train before  
their missions commence."  
  
After a brief pass, "I have already thought of that. I have five subjects  
under full control mode, and should be done with the rest in about five  
hours. By the end of tomorrow, the computer will have completed the free  
thought conversion. If my staff fails, they'll see some of the habits  
I've picked up from you - only in my own calculating fashion."  
  
"Send them to my chamber, and send five test pillars too. Don't work  
yourself too much, otherwise you won't have enough energy left for what I  
have planned for you tonight." Kyah could just imagine what was going  
through that hentai's mind. Being a scientist had left a void in his love  
life before meeting her. It also gave them some interesting nights with  
him coming up with some wonderful methods.  
  
"Very well. Bye love."  
  
Seven minutes later, several guards walked through. Half of the group  
levitated the ten foot tall, five ton, meter square stone pillars to  
the right side of the chamber. The other half escorted five of  
the new arrivals to the left side. On their heads were gems that   
sparkled, emanating waves of brain energy, controlling their every  
movement, and keeping their consciousness in a dream world. It did  
however allow enough consciousness to stay active to perform what was  
needed to attack. Unfortunately in this state, they could not learn new  
abilities or remember what was going on around them. They still kept their  
previous clothing, which was slightly burnt from the dimensional travels.  
  
After the guards had lined up behind their stone faced captives, Kyah  
walked up to the one on the left. He had a leopard skinned bandana  
and loose fitting clothes. His hair went every which way and the only  
attempt at keeping it under control was the bandana. With the thought  
crown on, everyone's mouth was open slightly. This individual sported  
a set of fangs.  
  
"Interesting. It's amazing how you can pick up the strangest people  
across dimensions. At least if they triggered the energy trap, which  
required a good portion of energy on par with high explosives, they  
would be sensible about when to use that power. They would most  
likely be dead by now if they didn't. If they did survive through the  
misuse of all that power, god must have a sick sense of humor.  
  
--- Elsewhere...  
--- "Hope you aren't catching cold sir."  
--- "That's all right Mister Popo. Seems to have subsided now."  
  
In a flat voice, Kyah asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki," which was answered just as flatly.  
  
Taking one step to his right, she ordered him. "Destroy one of those  
stone pillars."  
  
He leapt forward, reaching across twenty feet of empty space in that one  
leap. "BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Without swinging a punch, or flinging an  
energy wave, Ryoga touched the pillar, sending chunks of rock and dust  
hurling into the air. Fortunately the energy barrier was activated,   
allowing living items to pass through both ways, but everything  
else was one way, and blocked.  
  
"Return to here." She pointed at the spot he was standing. He wouldn't  
have remembered where he was at with the mind crown. To her surprise,  
he started wandering the other way.  
  
"I SAID HERE!"  
  
One of the guards felt pity for the young man and escorted him to the spot.  
It wouldn't be good to have one of their prized fighters getting fried,  
just because the poor louse got lost.  
  
The next three fighters were sent at once to attack the pillars. The  
first of the three, named A-Ko Magami, used a brute force attack and  
pulverized the stone column. Next, Lina Inverse didn't move from  
her place, but fired what looked like a ki blast. Kyah didn't feel  
her power up, but knew it was magic - perhaps hearing her yell out  
"Fire ball!" helped with that assumption a little. The third of the  
three attackers was B-Ko Daitokuji. She was the obvious brains of  
the group - but definitely lacked any fashion sense. Her outfit looked  
like it came out of a bad movie. Looks weren't everything however,  
because with her attack, the rapid fire missiles packed more wallop  
than any of her troops' conventional weapons.  
  
Finally, she came to the last member of the team. Like Lina, he appeared  
to be a magic user, but not as strong. The thought crown also seemed  
to be using an unusual amount of energy to control him.  
  
"What is your name sorcerer?"  
  
"Diginux."  
  
"Strange name for a magic user. Attack the pillar."  
  
He did so, but unleashed an incredible amount of magical power into the  
attack. More than enough to break the hold the thought crown had on  
him.  
  
"FREE!!! AT LAST!! 17,000 years of bondage in that universe." His  
energy level skyrocketed, washing over his body in waves, totally hiding  
the transformation within. Shafts of light shot out, melting what   
they touched. Fortunately, the crowns on the other individuals allowed  
for self defense, and they bounded away to the other side  
of the room. The guards, on the other hand, weren't as swift. Their  
bodies exploded into a red mist, showering Kyah with the bits that  
didn't vaporize.  
  
The transformation subsided, revealing an entirely different person  
standing at the epicenter. He was covered in white armor, similar to  
those of the medieval past. The helmet sported a dark visor that came  
to a peak in front. On the forehead of the helmet was a golden  
point. Its peak was the only part that made contact with the suit,  
with it's two sides jutting out six centimeters.  
  
"Thank you for releasing me from the bondage my enemies tricked me  
into so long ago. For that, I will spare your life for now. With  
such a long time since I've traveled the universes, I must take a   
slight tour. Farewell."  
  
He then opened a portal, and stepped through. Kyah shook with fear.  
The powers she felt in the transformation tore at the fabric of  
space-time, and didn't show any glimmer of magic or ki use. Although  
he did show some magical knowledge, none of that particular energy  
signature shown through during the light show.  
  
"What have I unleashed?"  
  
############## TELLEO GROUND SPACE PORT, DOCK 53A ####################  
  
"All right! Glad to be out of that recycled air and into the real thing."  
Komosauro did a stretch and cracked his knuckles. "Also good to move  
around again. This is it gang. I'm going over to area four of the  
port to talk to a mechanic friend of mine. He has some connections  
that can get us some really nice equipment." Leaning toward Ryoko.  
"Then I can really knock your socks off."  
  
Ryoko grew slightly red, and drew Tenchi closer to give Komosauro  
the right idea.  
  
Smirking, Komosauro continued. "To the east is the city of Harberg,  
the capital of this world. It's large, about six billion population,  
and should have enough opportunities for you to find a job. I don't  
care what you do, just as long as it's legal. We don't need to be  
attracting any unwanted attention."  
  
Leaning toward Ryoko again. "I'm sure you know what I mean, oh  
mighty ex-pirate one."  
  
"Now hold on there. That was in my universe. Here I'm just out  
to steal Tenchi's heart, then I'll worry about plundering."  
  
Tenchi was amazed. Usually after two taunts Ryoko was flenging energy  
blasts everywhere, putting a new look into the countryside that could  
put a gardener in a coma. This Komosauro guy knew just which buttons  
to push, and how hard.  
  
After splitting up, Komosauro boarded a hover shuttle to the other  
side of the port. "Time to give ole' Sledgehammer Jake a surprise."  
  
------  
  
Meanwhile, Ryoko was heading toward the police station. Usually, she  
would avoid them like the plague, but here, she was going to take  
advantage of her newfound innocence. Walking to the counter, she  
asked for every bounty available in the city. If she couldn't blow  
stuff up for her own riches, she'd blow it up legally and make some  
cash on the side. "That's a nice one... 40,000 neys. That's about  
what Komo said was a good rate." Her eyes grew red, and she put  
on her best feline hunting face. "Come out where ever you are - "  
looking at the sheet - " big ugly six eyed lizard."  
  
-------  
  
In a completely different part of town, where even the law enforcement  
didn't tred, Vegeta strode forward. "Pathetic. The local peasants  
said this area was full of gangs looking for a fight. I have not found  
one worthy of breaking a sweat."  
  
The fourth group came out from the shadows. "Looky here. Mister  
Muscle, and with clean clothes too. Hand over the boots punk."  
  
Spitting to the side, "Come and get em." Vegeta didn't even get into  
a fighting stance.  
  
"Get'em boys! AAAAAHHHH!!" The group of fourteen gangsters, brandishing  
laser rifles, crowbars, wave axes, and shock chains charged valiantly  
forward. Five feet from Vegeta, who still hadn't shifted position,  
they hit an invisible barrier. Laser shots curved around it, melting  
nearby buildings, or turning their comrades into extra crispy. Weapons  
bounced off, and those that tried to struggle forward weren't making  
any headway.  
  
"What is up with this guy? I didn't detect any shielding!"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Call yourself a warrior? Now watch what  
someone of true saiyan blood can do."  
  
Vegeta raised his left hand, and vaporized half the group, careful  
to miss the leader.  
  
"I'm disgusted with you. I'll spare your life if you hand over all  
your money, and go find me someone worthy to fight. I'll be waiting  
right here."  
  
The white faced leader quickly emptied his pockets and ran off.   
"You wait right there! Bunksaw will deal with you, and you'll be missing  
both pairs of legs WITH your boots."  
  
Smirking, "Fine with me. Bring it on."  
  
------  
  
Goku and Tenchi stuck together, agreeing they may be more successful  
pooling their resources and cooperating. They just didn't expect to be  
pooling their resources in a hushsi restaurant.  
  
The food they served up looked like an octopus with horns, and it  
was still hungry. Apparently the locals considered it a treat,  
especially if it ate one of the cooks before it was served. Goku wasn't  
about to let that happen, rapidly overcooking several of the dishes  
with ki blasts. Tenchi felt the same, and served of jiggling,twitching,  
purple blobs most of the time. Somehow they all lost their legs after  
some light shows in the back.  
  
The owner didn't mind though. Finding anyone willing to cook in this  
restaurant was rare and he usually had to resort to slave traders.  
These two also had broken the previous record of remaining not part  
of the main course. Beaming, he yelled out into the kitchen where  
the smell of something burning bellowed out, "Keep it up boys!   
I might give you a raise tomorrow if you are still alive!"  
  
A combined Goku and Tenchi grown could be heard.   
  
###################### JUUBAN #####################################  
  
Ranma, having the benefit of surprise against his hidden foe, was shocked  
to find himself flying toward the koi pond. His opponent must either  
have the best reaction time he's ever seen, or just plain lucky.  
Inside, he prayed it was just luck. A female voice spoke inside his head,  
`Come on Ranma. When was the last time you got a break fighting a new  
opponent? That wasn't luck and this is going to be one heck of a fight.`  
  
Where did that voice come from? He must of thought it, but he doesn't  
remember recalling bringing that about himself.  
  
Six bright transformation shows later, the scouts were ready to fight.  
  
`Six? I don't recall a sixth senshi in the area,` thought Amy. Bringing  
her visor down, she scanned the area and discovered Sailor Pluto hiding  
behind the wall beside the gate. `Must be serious for her to show.  
First we must deal with this intruder.`  
  
Washu wasn't worried about Sailor Pluto. She fully expected the senshi  
of time to show, especially since the threes' arrival altered the  
time stream dramatically in this universe. Her instruments were  
concentrating on the fighter above them, firing blasts at the five  
inner senshi. Sailor Moon already had a scorch mark on her shoulder,  
courtesy of the first blast directed at the one giving a drawn out  
battle speech.  
  
Sakana was having the time of her life. The insects below her were  
scrambling every which way avoiding her blasts. The one to surprise attack  
her was put out of commission early, leaving the five and one other  
that didn't seem to have any attack skills. While the five oddly   
dressed girls did fling some powerful attacks, they were too slow and  
they always seemed to announce the attack. 'This is going to be   
too easy...' "Ha! Run my little red haired one!" 'Nice flip, let's see  
if she can do that again.' "HA!" 'Oh, there's another one hiding  
behind the wall, it'll be really humorous to see six scantily glad  
jumping beans. Let's give her a real scare.' "MOH GISH HA!"  
  
A large ki blast came down, vaporizing the wall Sailor Pluto was behind.  
She was sent realing backward into a truck on the other side of the street.  
  
Washu knew they were losing, badly. Something had to be done to  
assist the scouts' attacks. 'Wait, I created their attacks, I should  
be able to modify them, and I know just the thing. It worked once a   
few thousand years ago...'  
  
Ranma was starting to come out of it. She was in sitting in about  
six inches of water, with the warm feel of blood coming down her  
back. Must have hit that boulder a little hard. Her brain then  
registered she was holding something. Glancing down, she could make  
out the shape of the henshin rod given to her thousands of years ago,  
in this universe. Also, another feeling came about her - to her side  
were two "C-C-CAT!!!"  
  
The scream stopped all fighting for a second, but quickly resumed  
when Sakana flinged a blast at Sailor Venus who attempted to sneak  
a Venus Love-me Chain attack during the pause. Yelling the attack  
name didn't help.  
  
"Sorry Ranma, can't help you right now!" There, the last energy pole  
was up, now to link in and activate. Washu then decided to break out  
her best mad scientist laugh. "Muahahaha!"  
  
If Sakana had any idea who this woman was that was laughing,  
she would have jumped through three different universes in rapid  
succession. Unfortunately, she didn't.  
  
"Now girls! Fire!"  
  
The beams went up, and missed as before. However, Sakana wasn't  
watching what happened them behind her. All six attacks arched  
back around and cascaded into her back. Each one added to her  
velocity and slammed her into the street, creating a crater five  
feet deep, spanning the width of the street.  
  
"You are going to pay for that, no one gets that lucky with   
Sakana again." Grunting, she lifted up into the air and powered  
up to half strength. If they thought I was tough at ten percent  
my full strength, they don't stand a chance at this level.  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma felt the ki source growing, but was powerless to do  
anything about it. That hit must of hurt him internally worst  
than he thought, and he couldn't escape the c c ca - them. There was nowhere  
to go. The two talking demons in front of him had him cornered, there  
was nowhere to run. Then the world went white.  
  
"Hi there cutey."  
  
####################################################################### 


	5. Clustering of Power

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover fanfic is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
Thanks go to one (and currently my only) prereader James. He helped make  
some great suggestions for the battle in this chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 5 - Clustering of Power  
  
############### UNKNOWN VOID ###############################  
  
"Hi there!"  
  
Ranma was standing in a void of complete white. In front was the person  
he feared was true. The woman that was supposedly him from his past  
thousands of years ago.  
  
"Hello?" Waving her hand in front of his face. "Am I home?"  
  
Ranma jumped back, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Well aren't I just a little jumpy today? That isn't even your real body  
and you think you can fight yourself?"  
  
Ranma tensed up, and leapt forward, hoping to get in the first  
hit. "Get lost! KACHU TENSHIN AMGURIKEN!" To his dismay, the woman in front  
didn't move, and all his attacks passed right through her.  
  
"I've lost it. Enough fooling around. Did you think you could harm an  
image of yourself?" She then melded into the white void, disappearing  
completely.  
  
Jumping back, Ranma examined the situation. She was an exact image of his  
female side, only with the sailor fuku. It resembled the other outfits the  
other girls wore, but different coloring. It's trim was a bright red, with  
glittering orange at the edge. The large bow on the front was also the same  
orange color. On her head was a tiara. What distinguished her from the   
other scouts was the golden gauntlet on her hand. Jewels lined each of the  
fingers, each containing an intense heat. It wasn't bulky like those suits  
in museums, but was very tight and didn't appear to hamper Sailor Sun's  
movement. Along with her magic attacks, the gauntlet gave her the ability  
to form objects of pure plasma. `How did I know that?` Ranma thought.  
  
"I know so you know! We are the same!" the voice echoed around him.  
  
"OH YA! If we're the same, why are we talk'n to each other?"  
  
"Do I - or should I say you - really need to answer that?"  
  
She morphed just a foot in front of Ranma and took his trembling hand.  
  
"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ranma almost slapped her with his free hand, but  
caught himself inches from her cheek. No matter how... how... why was he  
repulsed by her? Because she was the ultimate incarnation of his curse?  
Because she was what he was taught not to be?  
  
"Or because I'm the truth?"  
  
"NO! Get back!" Despite Ranma's words, he was slowly giving in, and  
didn't attempt to pull away from her.  
  
"Hey, don't blame me for thinking it, I am you after all. Say, wasn't  
there a battle going on before you came in?"  
  
"Yes, but where am I anyhow?"  
  
"Consider it the boundary between your consciousness and unconscious. When   
you went into the nekoken, we were able to communicate. As far as I know,  
with the two parts of your brain trying to comprehend me, you probably  
aren't active in the attack now."  
  
"How do I go back? Those girls won't stand a chance against that power."  
  
"Accept me. Complete the merge with the different memories. You exist here,  
and back home with Akane. Just give in. We, no I - know it must be done."  
  
Reaching her hand behind Ranma's head, she pulled him down and kissed him.  
  
################### JUUBAN ################################################  
  
"Luna, what happened to Ranma? He changed into a girl and was screaming  
about us. Then, he just stopped." Artemis jumped on Ranma's lap, which  
was below water, leaving the white cat standing in two inches of water.  
"He, or she, is just out of it."  
  
"I don't think it would be to healthy to be standing there if she wakes  
up. Ranma appears to be deathly afraid of us." Luna turned and went into  
the bush beside the pond. "We can't do anything until the battle is over,  
and we are too small to move Ranma away. Let's keep an eye on things from  
here."  
  
"Ok."  
  
---- MEANWHILE, IN THE SKIES ---  
  
Sakana was deflecting the shots the scouts threw at her with ease. They  
were going to pay for the lucky hit. "Now, which one should it be..."  
She floated down to the roof of the shrine, only to jump back up to avoid  
an attack by a sharp object - a rose?  
  
"Halt demon! Attacking the love and beauty of the scouts is only - "  
  
"CAN IT PENGUIN BOY! Here! You can pay for what they did!" Reaching out   
with an invisible hand, she gripped Tuxedo Kamen's neck and gave it a squeeze.  
He struggled vainly, trying to get a gasp of air. Sailor Moon looked on with  
terror, and started flinging attacks at Sakana in a desperate attempt to save  
her destined love. After he passed out, Sakana telekinetically lifted him  
in the air approximately a kilometer. What happened next was something  
that will haunt Sailor Moon forever.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen began to accelerate toward the earth, assisted by gravity,  
and to a greater extent, Sakana's power. The infuriated warrior knew exactly  
where to aim his body. His clothing started to feel the effects of friction  
with the air, began to catch fire due to the extreme speed. He impacted  
the stone wall, destroying the top half of it. In his unconscious state, the  
magical powers protecting him were weakened, giving way to impact. Sailor  
Moon watched as time seemed to slow. First his back hit the wall, snapping  
with a crunch. As his body bent at unnatural angles, the stone tore into his  
body. Next, it went completely through, leaving the two halves tumbling on  
either side, with the face toward his love.  
  
Time then resumed, with Sailor Moon feeling her last barriers break. His  
face seemed so calm in his last moments. Saying a prayer, and thankful  
it ended for him painlessly in unconsciousness, Sailor Moon exploded in power.  
The moon scepter elongated into a staff, washing waves of magical power over  
and into Princess Serenity, but with a different look. She wore the  
royal armor of the Moon Kingdom that was last worn by the first Queen  
Serenity. It resembled the sailor fuku in size, and even the short skirt.  
However, it was all a lightweight metal that followed her curves perfectly.  
The skirt part was a flexible version of the metal substance, neither solid  
nor flowing as freely.  
  
On other side of the courtyard, a new senshi emerged.  
  
"Sun Galaxy Power! Make up!"  
  
Red plasma flames shimmered around the senshi of the sun, but didn't harm  
the vegetation near her feet. Raising her right arm she formed a sword in her  
gauntlet. Although lacking a solid hilt, or blade, Sailor Sun had no  
difficulty holding it. The plasma was hot enough to vaporize anything it  
came in contact with, and being a blade that could be mentally controlled,  
the attacker could perform finer cuts down to the atomic level.  
  
Floating into the air, she let out a battle cry and charged at Sakana, leaving  
a trail of ionized air. Sakana, expecting a tough fight, powered up to full  
strength and got into a midair combat stance.  
  
The power outline of Princess Serenity brightened, and she too rose up and  
rocketed toward Sakana, leaving behind a blue trail of cracking energies  
and tears. Needless to say, Washu and the other scouts were stunned. The  
powers being felt between the three warriors was greater than those  
experienced at the fall of the Moon Kingdom several times over.  
  
Sailor Sun reached Sakana first, attacking with a large right to left  
diagonal sword strike. Sakana sped away at the last moment, leaving  
an after image, only to be hit in the arm by the princess's staff  
where she reappeared. Blue energy rippled up and down her arm,  
triggering every muscle in her arm. Where the staff made contact, the cloth  
was completely burnt through, revealing a completely blackened and blistering  
skin. Blood was creeping out.  
  
Despite the pain, Sakana held it back, not wanting to give her attackers  
any chance to attack. Taking the offensive, she began sending tens of blasts  
out through her good arm. Most missed, but those that did make contact were  
either skillfully defected by Sailor Sun's sword, or harmlessly slammed against  
a spherical shield surrounding the princess.  
  
Those on the ground finally snapped out of their trance, and threw  
attacks into the sky at Sakana, guided to their target by Washu. However,  
in Sakana's fully powered state, she couldn't even feel them. It was the two  
before her that she was worried about. One on one, she stood a chance, but  
being double teamed was too much, especially after losing her left arm. Escape  
was also out the question since it took too long to open a portal. You also  
had to be powered down to transport through dimensional space, less you risk  
having your own power rip you apart.  
  
Seeing they made easier targets to deal with by staying close, Sailor Sun  
spun around Sakana, giving two widely spaced foes to fight. With only one  
hand, she could only fire her blasts at one target - which remained   
on Sailor Sun. Princess Serenity, seeing the open backside of Sakana, sped  
forward and dealt a devastating blow with the end of the staff. It continued  
forward through her shoulder, and came out the right side of the chest.  
  
Like before, energies ripped outward from the point of contact, scorching  
both the outside and internal organs - a hit that would have proved fatal had  
Sailor Sun not finished the battle.  
  
"KACHU TENSHIN AMGURIKEN REVISED!"  
  
Combining the powers of Sailor Sun with those of a world class martial artist,  
she used the sword in a modified chestnut fist - striking thousands of times in  
a few short seconds. Plasma vaporized flesh and bone instantly.  
  
After Sakana's death scream faded, and the energy arching between sword and  
staff was all to be heard, both combatants collapsed and returned to their  
normal forms. Their weapons disappearing with the detransformation. The  
shocked group below caught the two heroes before they hit the ground.  
  
C-Ko also stumbled out of the room she was sleeping in, wondering what just  
happened to the fireworks out her window.  
  
############ HUNDREDS OF MILES ABOVE JUUBAN #####################  
  
Diginux was impressed. Last time he traveled around, only one or two beings  
possessed these powers, and even then he only discovered those beings after  
two thousand years. Seeing the battle was finished, he captured the first  
pieces of the puzzle needed to destroy Washu.  
  
"No need for such power to go to waste."  
  
################# SPACE STATION EMERGENCE ###########################  
  
"Stop! I command you-AIEEE!" Kyah dived out of the path of oncoming  
missiles, only to jump to avoid a set of bombari. "This is not supposed  
to happen!"  
  
Powering up, Kyah sent homing ki blasts at everyone, wanting just to   
knock everyone out to prevent anymore damage. Everyone of her shots  
hit a target, leaving only Nabiki, Ayeka and Sasami standing, protected by  
Ayeka's energy shield.  
  
"Good grief. HEY! You three! Help move them into their shuttles, I want  
all of you out of here before anyone wakes up. NOW!"  
  
A collective "Yes sir!" sounded.  
  
--- Twenty minutes earlier  
  
Before her, twenty-one soldiers bowed before her. Fifteen from the bunch  
she had pulled through the dimensions, with another two of her personal  
guard to help train, guide, and keep the group on track to their mission.  
They were separated into three groups. Their shuttles contained the best  
technology her group and scientists could muster, and could travel  
from one end of the universe to the other in less than a week.  
  
Going over the final roster, she checked personally to insure the mission  
was ready to depart.  
  
Shuttle one... Kuno, Nabiki, Mihoshi, Lina, Gourry, Captain Ras, and Lieutenant  
Esca. Target... Financial districts. This group looks good, a nice mix of  
brute strength, technology, and technique.  
  
Shuttle two... Akane, Ryoga, B-Ko, Mari, and Naga, Captain Faro, Lieutenant  
Gart. It was the strangest of the three, and would stand out like a sore  
thumb. Just with B-Ko's and Naga's outfits, it was a disturbing sight,  
but one to prove advantageous where this group was headed. They were to go  
into the capital city and round up the rebel forces, gangs, anything. Those  
groups had about the same kinky outfits, or buff women.  
  
Shuttle three... Ayumi, Ayeka, Sasami, Shampoo, and A-Ko. Although everyone's  
minds where implanted with memories, leading them to believe they were there  
to serve Queen Kyah, even till death, rivalries between individuals still  
persisted. Tests showed it wasn't a good idea to group A-Ko and B-Ko together,  
and Shampoo with Akane. This group had the youngest members, and even some  
royalty. Their mission was to work from the inside of the bureaucracy, and  
provide information to the other two groups. When the final attack takes  
place, they would provide the assassinations needed to edge the opposing side  
into further chaos.  
  
A-Ko, lined up in her group, was directly across from B-Ko. While Kyah's  
back was turned, she stuck out her toung to the blue haired girl. B-Ko,  
having a short fuse, charged at A-Ko, throwing her across the room and  
sending the first group flying like bowling pins. A-Ko recovered quickly  
and rebounded to ram her shoulder into her rival, resulting in the team  
behind B-Ko exploding in the same manner as the first. The middle team  
scrambled in every direction to avoid the same fate.  
  
"AKAGIYAMA MISSILES!" The resulting explosions traced a line behind A-Ko  
who was running perpendicular to the circular wall surrounding the docking  
bay.  
  
Shampoo decided to take advantage of the situation and proceeded to attack.  
"Pervert girl die!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
A-Ko called out to her teammates that had taken shelter in their shuttle.  
"Hey you guys! A little help here!"  
  
"Right!" yelled out Ayeka. Several logs appeared in the air and formed a  
shield in front her teammate, causing the missiles to harmlessly impact.  
  
"No fair! A-Ko you coward. Let's see how you fair against my friends."  
Signaling toward Mari, Naga and Ryoga. "Get them!"  
  
Mari blindly attacked, and was sent head first into a wall by A-Ko. Ayeka  
jumped out of the way of Ryoga's breaking point attack, dropping the force  
field protecting her teammate. Naga, iced the floor, sending everyone sliding  
everywhere and forcing those in the other team to defend themselves from  
crossfire.  
  
Needless to say, it was complete chaos until Kyah took control.  
  
############### TELLEO SPACE PORT - AREA 4 ########################  
  
"Hey! This is a 'stricted area! You must leave -- Komo?"  
  
"This how you treat your old partner Sledge? Callin the guards and kicking  
him out? You know better than that - remember what happened last time."  
  
"Ya, you sent one through the wall and we both ended up in the cooler for  
the better part of a month."  
  
Komosauro walked up to the short bald man. A good two feet taller, Jake had  
to look up to make eye contact. Despite his small size, his strength was  
above average - allowing him to lift twenty ton space drives into place  
with one hand, leaving the other free to fasten them in place. Another skill  
that that worked to his advantage as a mechanic was his electronic eye.  
The dull green device let him see imperfections in metal, or to diagnose  
problems without pulling apart an engine.  
  
However, it wasn't these two skills Komosauro needed, yet. It was his  
connections to the underworld for specialty parts only special military ships  
had.  
  
"So what do you need this time? Hope you know what you're get'n into, with  
the war 'n all, demand has tripled, so my fee is tripled too. Last time  
you barely covered the cost."  
  
"Don't worry, I've got company to help cover the cost. The ole bird, Shogo IV,  
needs some upgrades. Ran into some problems with the big boys, and need  
to get back to finish up what we started."  
  
"The big ones eh? To get by them, I'll have to practically upgrade half your  
systems. Probably be about fifteen days for the work. Stop by tomorrow, and  
I'll have a list of stuff and my price. It's handy knowing the ship in and  
out - after all it was my ship."  
  
"And don't you forget it! After saving your butt from that pirate attack,  
you owed me big time. See ya later!"  
  
"See you. Nice do'n business with you."  
  
Although they were good friends, they had to keep their meetings short, else  
someone who might be spying would get suspicious. They'll get a chance  
to catch up on news when the rebuilding begins on the Shogo.  
  
Returning to the ship, Komosauro was looking forward to some sleep. Upon  
walking into his quarters, he was greeted by an exhausted Tenchi and Goku  
spawled on the couch and bed. `Oh well, looks like the cot for me tonight...`  
  
--------- In District 10 of Harberg, Planet Telleo -----  
  
Vegeta was getting tire of playing with this overgrown pig. Although he  
was significantly stronger than the other weaklings, the lizard Bunksaw  
wasn't a challenge still. Four punches was all it took to knock the  
ugly out.  
  
"Now, you call that a challenge? And I thought I would have to defend  
my boots more than what you put up. Prepare to visit the next world."  
  
Extending his hand over the lizard, Vegeta prepared to deal the finishing  
blast when Ryoko teleported between.  
  
"WAIT! He's MY prey." Ryoko held the bounty poster up in Vegeta's face,  
and pointed to herself. "And I will get the reward. I've been hunting all  
day for this guy."  
  
"I don't care woman. Do what you will, but I get half of what you get  
for this lowlife. I did the fighting. You probably couldn't even handle him."  
  
"Why you!" An energy sword materialized in her free hand, and drew back to   
strike at Vegeta. Before she could, military sirens could be heard  
approaching. Her pirate instincts kicked in, telling her to hightail it out  
there. Grabbing on to big ugly, she phased through the walls heading toward  
the police station.  
  
Vegeta, not amused, blasted a hole and followed, not wanting to lose  
his prey - be it his "companion" or the lizard.  
  
Luckily for Ryoko, she made it to the police station first. Knowing the way  
helps when navigating a city over five hundred kilometers wide. She didn't  
want to stick around when Vegeta showed up, since she didn't want to share  
the bounty.  
  
Approximately twenty minutes later (and twenty minutes of blasting away  
at the local buildings), Vegeta had managed to attract the attention of every  
police and military vehicle in the city. Blasting him with lasers, plasma  
rifles, and everything else at their disposal, they had only managed to annoy  
the saiyan to the point of going super. After powering up, Vegeta expected  
the pests to flee, but instead it had the effect of stepping on an anthill.  
Till that point, Vegeta had barely kept his temper in check and didn't  
neutralize any of them.  
  
Swatting the flying ones out of the air first in fiery spirals gave Vegeta some  
satisfaction. The frustration of being zapped from your "home" were  
being brought to bare, and he didn't hold back on the flying items. The ground  
forces could do all they wanted unless they got in his face.  
  
After an hour of exercising, Vegeta decided to call it a night, not wanting  
to exhaust tomorrow night's source of fun all at once. Accelerating to  
full speed, he quickly outran any pursuit and confused orbiting satellites  
by delving into the lower reaches of the city.  
  
Powering down, he called a taxi and went back to the Shogo.  
  
=================== END CHAPTER 5 ==================== 


	6. Opposing Forces

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover fanfic is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor otaku.  
  
With about six or more different groups running around, I'm now forced to  
break them up into alternating chapters. The ones you see in this chapter  
will show back up after the next chapter.  
  
There is a hint of lemon, but nothing more to put the fic in that category.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 6 - Opposing Forces  
  
############# PLANET TIFOR - GOTHAX EMPIRE HOMEWORLD ##############  
  
"Any news on the individual reported on Telleo?"  
  
The officer bowed before his majesty Emperor Gothax. "Yes sire. The local   
officials have been unable to capture, or even injure him. He has great power,  
and only seems to be playing with us. Our intercept fleet, and two contingents  
of special operations have been dispatched."  
  
"Pull them back. We are fortunate that the only damage that has been done  
is to enforcer droids. I will not tolerate loss of life. This opponent is  
too powerful, I will have to deal with him myself. Prepare the royal guard  
and the Katana Fleet. In fifteen minutes we depart." Waiting for a minute,  
Gothax tried to think of what else was bothering him... ah yes.. the ships.  
  
"What is the status of those three ships detected departing from Kyah's   
stronghold?"  
  
"They escaped our detectors. They had the best equipment around, and outran  
our probes."  
  
"Very well. Send some troops to the planets where they mostly warped to.  
Oh, and we'll be making a short detour past the star system that exploded  
yesterday. Round up the science team and their shuttle to accompany the  
fleet." Thinking to himself, Gothax let a smile creep out. `It will give me a  
chance to dodge the dinner arrangement with the viceroy of Dandgo. Politics  
isn't my style, especially with every twink wanting to marry their daughter  
to me after the failed wedding...` his smile changed to a frown. `and Kyah  
will pay for that dearly.`  
  
The officer left in a hurry, not wanting to take the punishment of whoever  
got the majesty riled up. A good sign of Gothax's irritability is the  
twitching of the left ear, and it was twitching more than usual in the past  
four months after the failed ceremony.  
  
-- FLASHBACK --  
  
"The day looks wonderful your majesty. You couldn't have picked a better  
location for the ceremony." Gothax's advisor was beaming. He had helped set  
up the upcoming ceremonies personally, and now it was falling into place  
perfectly.  
  
Gothax was in an equally good mood, after all, he was the groom. "Yes, Verina  
was my birthplace, and is just as beautiful as it was in my childhood."  
  
Closing his eyes, Gothax remembered flying through the air with his father,  
the previous emperor to this quadrant of the galaxy. The ocean water, with  
it's light green tint from the yellow skies, sparkled. Light clouds  
and a slight breeze, were the norm on the planet. No rain ever occurred, but  
yet the planet flourished with vegetation, fed by underground water not far  
from the surface. It was close enough to put moisture into the air, but not  
too much too cause discomfort. The absence of rain was because of the  
climate controllers, put in place hundreds of years ago by the settlers.  
  
Noticing the dual star system almost at the horizon, Gothax knew it was time.  
The final kiss was to take place at the last gleam of light gleaming over  
the couple. "Signal the proceedings to begin."  
  
The next five minutes were wonderful, with the bride coming down the aisle,  
with the four thousand attendees standing on either side. Kyah's gown  
was covered completely with crystals that absorbed the yellow light and  
reflecting it white. She carried her family staff, which the head of which   
would be placed on the grooms. This symbolized the merging of the two  
families, and their power was combined under the groom, who would become  
head of both families.  
  
Before stepping on the podium though, Kyah ended the wedding. Telekinetically  
reaching out, she pulled Gothax's staff toward her, surprising the groom.  
Snapping it over her knee, she broke it in two. Her family rose up, and  
attacked the house of Gothax. The ensuing battle ended when Gothax  
powered to full and destroyed the area, and everyone else. Kyah escaped  
however during the chaos. The dust created from the blast rose into the air,  
and still circles the planet to the day, destroying the climate of the planet,  
and smothering it in a nuclear winter that no amount of cleanup could fix.  
  
-- END FLASHBACK --  
  
Rising from his seat, Gothax roared, "SHE WILL PAY!"   
  
The roar echoed through the corridors, hastening everyone's pace.  
  
The one hundred ship fleet, along with the royal guard fighter squadron and  
a science vessel, departed four minutes ahead of schedule.  
  
############# JUUBAN ##############################################  
  
"I wish we could see a glimmer of that old personality from her. It's been  
three days."  
  
"I know Rei," sighed Minako. "I knew the shock would be great if something  
like this happened, but, never like this. She hasn't eaten anything,   
and I'm getting worried. Ranma doesn't seem to be doing so well either.  
After finding his powers, he is so quiet."  
  
"At least he is talking somewhat... Washu convinced him to transform as  
a guy, revealing that there is a male version of the senshi. He looked  
sharp in that cape."  
  
Falling back into silence, the two girls sat on a large boulder in the  
courtyard. C-Ko was busy talking with everyone that was willing, and  
trying her best to cheer the bunch up. It was the only thing that kept  
their heads above water, that, and the constant quest to stay away from  
her cooking. Ranma could stomach it barely, having admitted to worst,  
which surprised the rest of the bunch. Washu was amazed at the concoctions  
C-Ko came up with, muttering something about spontaneous combustion and  
the secret of DNA.  
  
When Washu wasn't studying Ranma or the deadly mixes, she was with Amy in the  
newest addition to the shrine. After the big battle, there were injuries  
to be tended, and not enough rooms to put everyone in. A spare closet  
was converted into a huge laboratory/medical bay. Supposedly, the two  
minds were creating the instrument to rescue their friends, and to get back  
at the organization responsible for Mamoru's death.  
  
Rei sat up on her elbows and look up at the sunset. "I have a guess as to  
why Ranma is so quiet. Usagi we understand, but he's another. It's either  
he misses, what was her name?"  
  
"Akane. I'm not convinced of that though. Remember how he was before  
transforming in his guy form? He looked like he lost his dignity. After  
the transformation, part of that looked to have returned, but not fully.  
I must be confusing, being someone from the far past, and not even being  
the same... you know."  
  
Rei only nodded, and watched the last gleams of light come over the horizon.  
  
Later that evening at the dinner table, Ranma got up the strength to speak  
with Usagi, who just stared at her food.  
  
"It's really good. Makato has cooked up a storm, and while it may not  
compare to Kasumi's cooking, it'll keep you-urk!"  
  
"What do you mean it will just do!" With that Ranma's foot in mouth disease  
ended him in the pond, the fourth time that day.  
  
Usagi, still just stared at her food, oblivious to the two girls fighting.  
She just couldn't get over it, he was gone. And she just watched it happen.  
Despite all of her attacks, the murderess didn't even flinch, and only after  
it happened, was she able to do anything to her. She had the power before,  
but not in time to save him. Grabbing a roll, she ran inside, and cried  
herself to sleep.  
  
The roll didn't go unnoticed, and Minako knew she was slowly recovering.  
  
Meanwhile, in the laboratory, Washu and Amy were just about finished with the  
gateway. All it needed was some fine tuning, and an energy source to open  
the way to the preset coordinates.  
  
"Ready? Let's go get Ranma to hook in and power the reactor. We haven't much  
time left. I detected a disturbance in the energy balance between universes.  
Something big just exploded, and it was related to something ripping through  
fabric of space-time itself. We must hurry!"  
  
"Ok. Be right back!" Washu stayed behind, and Amy opened the door, only to be  
blasted back. A shadowed figure stood in the door, with his arm out streched.  
Another blast flung forward and hit the dimensional equipment.  
  
The resulting explosion blew Washu back, but uninjured. The machine however,  
was totally demolished. Satisfied with his work, the figured swung around,  
letting his cape flare into the air before disappearing. Amy and Washu slowly  
got up, shaking the debree off themselves, and called the other scouts to  
inform them of the bad, and good news about their visitor.  
  
############# TELLEO SPACE PORT ###################################  
  
"Sir! What are your orders tonight?" After saluting, Colonel Xunil patiently  
awaited the nights plans. With three nights of complete failures, enormous  
collateral damage - but luckily only one officer was killed due to falling  
debris. The golden haired brute seems to be concentrating on humiliating them  
and just having sport, not conquest.  
  
"We are bringing out the big guns tonight. The military has agreed to use the  
Tunsken Gunships to ambush him. We'll send out the drones, and they'll lead  
him into a trap... right here." The General pointed to a spot on the hologram  
map of the city, where a valley between the buildings carved into the  
landscape. Seven red dots blinked on the ridges, indicating where the gunships  
would be positioned.  
  
"I hope it works sir. Those things are the strongest non nuclear weapons we  
have. The whole valley will be turned into a molten pool of lava."  
  
"I know it won't work. The Stinger Snipers concentrated lasers directly on  
him, and it didn't even touch him. They just warped around his shielding, what  
ever he has. Comparing the firepower of the Gunships and the Snipers,  
the Snipers pack more power per concentrated area than the Gunships. So, I've  
put our last hope into effect. A sixty billion double ney bounty has  
been put on his head - dead or alive. It's the largest bounty ever known.  
If we can't beat him, we'll attract someone who can take him one on one."  
  
Letting a sigh out, General Sunil shuffled the growing pile of papers on his  
desk. This intruder was only half of his problem. The other half was a  
half billion refugees from the neighboring star system.  
  
Hitting his comm button, "What's the status of the emergency relief convoys  
coming in? The Dlavrot refugees are still coming in, and our regular  
supplies for the resident population can't last much longer. Already prices  
are skyrocketing, and the black market even starting to deal in food  
generator pods."  
  
"We are having difficulty getting confirmation on that sir. Two convoys  
didn't check in yesterday. They aren't declared missing for another two  
days, so we haven't sent out a search team." The voice on the other end  
knew this was a mistake just after speaking it.  
  
"WHAT! We have millions sitting out there, hungry, and you worry about  
protocol! GET A TEAM OUT THERE NOW!" Sunil slammed the button on the comm,  
and ran his fingers through his hair. "I really need a vacation..."  
  
--- Elsewhere in the city, Ryoko was cashing in on her latest catch.  
  
"Here you are miss. Five hundred neys." After handing the data card, the  
officer behind the desk continued. "Tell you the truth, I didn't expect  
anyone to go after a creep that just broke a window downtown. Hard up for  
cash eh?"  
  
"Ya. I've already cashed in on all the big ones. That was the last bounty  
in this district. You sure you don't have anymore?"  
  
At that moment, fate decided to have some fun. Above the desk was a television  
set, a screen showed a late breaking news flash. "Sixty billion double neys are  
being rewarded for the capture, dead or alive of this individual." To the right  
of the robotic newscaster was several close-up views of Vegeta. "He is wanted  
for the destruction of several buildings in area forty, and also for   
destroying 90% of police and military forces on the planet. Consider him  
extremely dangerous." The next few scenes showed him powering up into super  
saiyan form, and turning to slag a line of droids by flying through them.  
  
Ryoko cracked her knuckles and went out the door, "That bounty is as good as  
mine." She then proceeded to break out her best villain laugh.  
  
---- In area forty, Tenchi and Goku were busy at their new job  
  
"Wonder what could have caused all this damage," Goku commented as he  
casually tossed a ten ton I-beam onto the demolition platform. Tenchi  
was attempting to control a power suit to do the same, but kept tripping  
over everything, and causing more damage. "I'll just stick around tonight  
and see if I can help. Someone could get hurt."  
  
"You help!?" Tenchi swallowed. He knew his friend was strong, and could fly,  
but to take on the thing that blew up this block had to be crazy. "Umm, you  
sure you want to do that? It would probably pound you into the ground."  
  
"Awe, I've seen worst. It'll be fun to cut loose. It's probably been about  
weeks since the last time, and that was with Vegeta when we were pulled  
through."  
  
"If you are going to stick around, I'll help. I'm not exactly defenseless  
when pushed."  
  
"All right!" Goku tossed two huge pieces of concrete and metal into the air in  
his enthusiasm, thinking he was aiming toward the platform. "It's settled  
then. We'll camp out on the roof of that building and catch whatever is  
causing this tonight." After completing his statement, the two pieces came  
down, knocking him on the head. Being Goku, it didn't seriously hurt him,  
but gave a good size bump and a few curses, while running around holding his  
head. Tenchi tear dropped and continued to try his futile attempts at walking  
in the power suit.  
  
############# BATTLE CRUISER WILDFYRE #############################  
  
If there was any time to relax before the storm, it was now. With the crews  
off with their orders to carry out, the whole operation was running on  
autopilot. Kyah had deployed her small, but effective, fleet to do hit  
and run attacks to divert Gothax's attention from the three special  
operations parties. Being on autopilot left Kyah nothing to do. Even when  
the convoys and space ports they were raiding came up with a surprise,  
her pilots knew well to pull back, and lead the enemy into a trap with the  
larger ships.  
  
Rolling over in her bed, she put her left arm over Kis's chest. His muscles  
tensed, signaling he was awake.  
  
"I see you've been working out mister..."  
  
Turning his head toward her, "Not really. Don't have the time after spending  
all my hours in the lab. To remedy my fitness problem, and to get the doc off  
my back, I created little nanobots and injected them into my system. They  
go through my cells and fix up old tissue, regenerate damaged cells, and  
strengthen the genetic makeup. That was about two years ago when I started  
the treatment. Only in the past two months has all the slow work done within  
started to show." Leaning toward her, he kissed her forehead. "Glad to see  
you liked."  
  
At the mention of his lab, she wondered what else he was working on. "What  
other projects you got going that I don't know about?"  
  
"Not much, after finishing up the three groups, I have only two projects  
for the staff. The new ship we encountered yesterday in the noon  
raid. For it's amazingly small size, it packs a wallop, superb speed, and  
amazing firepower. I'm trying to work out a handheld version of it's weapons  
and improve our ships' shielding. We're lucky we only had four to deal with,  
twenty of those could have wiped the fleet out. I suspect these may be  
some of Gothax's new models."  
  
"Don't mention his name please... besides, I have you."  
  
"Indeed." They then threw the sheets over their heads...  
  
--- Outside the ship ---  
  
The last of the fighters were returning to the carrier after a successful  
raid. Several tons of ore were stolen, and the auto detonate triggers set  
on the remaining convoy ships. As Kyah's fleet went to warp, nuclear  
fireworks lit up the area.  
  
###################################################################  
  
End Chapter 6. Expect in the next chapter our three parties sent out  
by Kyah get their chance at the action in the universes. As before...  
"BAD MONKEY! NO HINTS FOR YOU!" 


	7. Infiltration

########### CHAPTER 7 - INFILTRATION ################################  
  
cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover fanfic is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor otaku.  
  
If you have any input you would like to add, proofreading skills, or  
corrections, feel free to email me at jwessels@cse.unl.edu. Now, on with the  
fanfic.  
  
################### FEN SYSTEM - TRAINING ASTEROID ################  
  
Captain Gart shouldn't have been surprised at the abilities of the group  
he was assigned too, but what he had seen on the trip to the base as  
astonishing. What really blew his mind, was they hadn't even gone  
through the training yet, which could improve their skills tenfold.  
  
B-Ko was the most excited of the group, and gladly showed off her skills  
in her most ridiculous outfit. In the back of the shuttle was a reinforced  
room to allow the group some exercise during the long trip. After  
demonstrating her missiles and strength of the suit, and when Lieutenant Faro  
explained they could be improved using the best technology in the universe,  
B-Ko set off a laugh that only one other in the group could match - Naga.  
If the two of them hadn't been in the sealed room, the computer likely would  
have blown a circuit.  
  
The ten hour ride ended up at the hidden training asteroid in the Fen  
System. There, the group would improve their skills, learn the art of  
covert operations, and learn to act as a team - something that was definitely  
needed.  
  
After arriving at the base, they decided to not waste any time and get  
right down to business. In the briefing room, the five warriors faced  
Captain Gart, Lieutenant Faro, and three other specialists. Being  
a secret base, this was the entire staff.  
  
"OK group. You can just call me Gart, I'm not to fond of formalities."  
Letting out a sigh, and making sure the group was paying attention, he  
continued. "Your mission for the next three weeks is to enhance your  
abilities before moving out complete your final objective. We have here  
a wide array of scientific and training facilities. If you have any  
questions, ask me or the other four here, no matter how ridiculous you   
think it may be. I want everyone to know exactly what is going on by   
the end of the three weeks. Here are three experts that can help you."  
  
B-Ko, was almost ready to jump out of her seat. Thinking to herself,  
`Yes, with the help of these, I can surely defeat A-Ko.`  
  
"Yes B-Ko?" Chuckling to himself, he knew exactly what she was going to   
ask, and gestured toward the woman in the white trench coat.  
  
"Where is your science facility?"  
  
"This way miss. I'm Arma Huama, but you can just call me 'Chief'.  
I hear you are quite the prodigy." She then gestured toward the right  
doorway.  
  
After the two left, Gart continued the briefing. "I kind of guessed she  
would want to get started with the Chief right away. The rest of you  
will be trained in the use of magic enhancers," pausing he noticed Naga   
straighten in her seat, "and ki enhanced martial arts with a rigorous  
training schedule. Shilo here is the best combat master I know, and will  
not let up till you reach your full potential."  
  
Akane and Ryoga both grew slight grins. 'At last,' thought Akane, 'I can  
be as good as Ranma.'  
  
"Oh, and you'll also learn covert operation procedures, with the latest  
in stealth technology." Mari joined the group of smiles at that comment.  
"Now, let's take a tour of the base before you start your basic training."  
  
As the group continued through the corridors, trying to pay attention   
to Gart's rambling and taking in the high tech wonder that was  
bored into the iron core of the asteroid, Ryoga and Akane failed to   
notice they had broken off from the group.  
  
"Where'd the rest of the group go?"  
  
"I don't know Ryoga, I was following you..." Akane then hung her  
head down at the realization of what she just said meant. "Ok, follow  
me. I don't want to end up in another dimension or in space."  
  
"Sounds good too me."  
  
As the two walked what seemed like miles, Akane didn't realize she was  
holding Ryoga's hand. Ryoga, on the other hand, was very aware of her  
hand and was almost to the point of unconsciousness. Thankfully, they came to  
a well lit round room. In the center was a pillar extending from  
the ceiling to the floor, and had computer panel facing the doorway.  
  
"Maybe it's a communicator. I'll give it a try."  
  
"Wait! Akane! We don't even know what it does yet."  
  
"Don't be silly. Should be easy as making pudding."  
  
Ryoga tear dropped, and braced for whatever was to happen next. He wasn't  
disappointed. Akane looked at the buttons, and spotted on labeled 'On'.  
With a "A HA!" she pushed the button down. The door slammed down, trapping  
the two. The pillar started to hum, making Ryoga rather edgy.  
  
"We better get out of here." Turning, he decided to use the breaking point  
on the door to escape. However, for doing so, he and Akane were pulled down  
to the floor by their own body weight. Akane was instantly on face down  
in front of the column, while Ryoga strained for a few seconds before   
succumbing to the pressure.  
  
"Help me. I'm stuck. What's happening?" Tears started to flow down her  
face, accelerated by the enhanced gravity.  
  
"Feels like some sort of gravity room." Out of the corner of his eyes, Ryoga  
spotted on the panel a large blinking '10'. "This is probably ten times  
normal gravity, if that's what the number on the panel means."  
  
Lying on her stomach was too hard to breath, so Akane struggled to flip  
herself over, and eventually succeeded. Turning her head, she examined  
Ryoga. He was trying to move toward the door, but was running out of energy  
quickly. Strangely, Akane noticed she wasn't having as hard a time moving,  
but still couldn't help. A sniffle escaped, which served to double Ryoga's  
effort, but he still failed to close the two meter gap to the door.  
  
"I've failed you Akane. I got us lost, and now we are stuck here. If someone  
doesn't find us soon, our hearts will probably give out under the stress.  
Akane? Akane!?"  
  
Meanwhile, she was lost in her thoughts. 'Where is Ranma when I need him? He  
may be a pervert and rude, but I know he cares in his heart.' The thoughts  
faded as the blood in her brain slowed, the stress on her heart being  
incredible. Ryoga was also suffering from the same effects. Flashbacks  
to the times when she had been nearly lost, but saved by her fiancee.  
The floating island, the tower with Kurin, Shampoo's numerous attempts,  
Kodachi... He wasn't here now, and another of her friends was in danger.  
  
Ryoga didn't know how much longer he could stay awake. Akane was already   
gone, and kept whispering Ranma's name. He stayed awake just long enough  
to see Akane stand up before blackness overtook him.  
  
.... Elsewhere in the base ...  
  
"And this is the weaponry. We have the best in military grade guns.  
The AK-4700, Gauss Rifle, Thermocaster, and my favorite, the Neutron Gun.  
The contact weapons like the Gyro Flail should be of interest you two..."  
Turning, Gart was greeted by two less than he was expecting. Naga and  
Mari just shrugged. "Where are they? Great, they couldn't have gotten far."  
Sirens then sounded, with alarm lights flashing around them. Naga, not  
being familiar with the technology, attacked and turned the corridor into  
a freezer.  
  
"STOP! Follow me! They are just lights." Racing through the corridors,  
and slipping on the ice a dozen times, the three ended up on the other  
side of the base, and were shocked. The lost couple were unconscious on the  
floor. In the center of the room, the gravity machine was a molten mess,  
missing roughly a third of its mass. On the opposite side of the room, a   
crater dominated the wall."  
  
"Wow," said the Mari and Naga in unison.  
  
"No kidding. Let's get them to the infirmary. I'm going to have a look at the  
security archive."  
  
... A few hours later ...  
  
Akane slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights consistent with hospitals.  
"So, it was all a bad dream."  
  
Ryoga and Mari appeared to the left and right over her head. "Hello Akane!  
You're awake," cheerfully said in her high pitched voice.  
  
Akane, on the other hand screamed, causing Mari to jump up into the lights  
and getting electrocuted at the same time. She recovered quickly, hinting  
at her level of tolerance and at past pains. Gart peered in through the  
doorway, curious as to the commotion. Upon seeing the captain, Akane  
felt immediate hatred for the man. Whatever happened in the gravity room  
brought back the memories of being abducted and brainwashed to fight his  
war she didn't care for. If she wasn't as tired as she was, he would be   
feeling her wrath. Another idea struck her though, after getting the training,  
then she'll seek her revenge and save the others.  
  
"Hi Gart! What happened?" she asked in her cheerful voice, successfully  
hiding her true feelings.  
  
Gart's smile grew larger. "You have some new powers is what happened,  
but unfortunately we also learned you need some training on how  
to use the gravity room."  
  
"New powers? What do you mean?"  
  
Ryoga walked over to the far wall with a flat screen. Touching  
a few buttons, a video came up. It showed the two entering the room,  
and Akane pushing the button. When the two collapsed, the four couldn't  
help but shudder. A few minutes passed with the couple on the floor,  
struggling in vain. With no audio, no one could hear what was being  
said. Next, Akane stood up, with a blue aura glow around her.  
  
Akane's mouth dropped. Ranma always said she had a powerful aura, she  
just never had seen it before. What happened next shocked her the most.  
The girl on the screen raised her palm to the machine, and let a blast  
out similar to what Ranma had done many times before. It destroyed the  
gravity machine, and then the security camera. The screen then  
went blank.  
  
"I did that!?"  
  
Her only answer was a nod from a now beaming Gart. "Yup. It's been  
a day since you were out. The other members have progressed nicely. It  
might be nice to have a little sparring tournament to test your abilities.  
I am impressed. Very few people are given abilities in this universe.  
With so many people going through the dimensions, the power threads in this  
universe have almost all been used up, rendering it neutral. For you to   
get one is really rare, congratulations."  
  
"All right! Um... where are my clothes?"  
  
The group tear dropped. "You're wearing them. Your regular clothes  
probably won't stand the stress of the training, so everyone is now in  
body suits."  
  
Looking down, Akane noticed for the first time her clothing. It was feather  
light, which explained why she didn't notice them. It was a form fitting  
suit, similar to a diver's suit. Ryoga's was a brown, while her's was  
a light blue. Mari wore an extra extra large black version. On all three  
was the Queen's star insignia over the left breast.  
  
Cracking her knuckles, "When do we start?"   
  
"How about now. First let's get you something to eat."  
  
######### COLONY 941A - FAR FAR AWAY FROM CIVILIZATION #######  
  
"Now don't be scared Sasami. It's just like when we went to school on  
Jurai," Ayeka patted her younger sister on the back.  
  
Facing the four story school building, the two sisters took a deep breath  
before continuing forward. The blue sky with it's small clouds floating  
overhead calmed their nerves, and the scent of roses heightened their  
feelings. The Kieche Academic Center was one of the most extravagant schools  
Ayeka had ever seen, outside her home planet. Surrounding the complex as  
an enormous garden, dominated by white roses. Due to the year round  
warm climate the space colony provided, the buds grew to over six inches  
in diameter. The construction of the outside the building hinted at the  
wealth its students possessed. High quality marble columns proclaimed the  
entrance. For such valuable, and heavy material to be brought to such  
a distant colony added to the extravagance of the building.  
  
Mounting the stairway to the doors, the two princesses bowed to the sharply  
dressed guards.  
  
"Excuse me sir, could you please escort us to the registration offices?"  
Ayeka inquired in her most formal voice.  
  
"Of course miss. May I inquire as to your names before we proceed?"  
  
Ayeka changed faces immediately at this question, and crossed her arms  
in a pout. Turning her head away from the guards, she exclaimed, "The  
ruling princess of Jurai will only give her name when I chose to, not  
when demanded by a common guard. Now don't test my patience any further."  
  
The two guards nodded at each other. Inwardly, Ayeka grinned. 'Perfect.'  
  
The doors swung open, and the two were walked down the hallway. More  
regal looking than it's exterior, Sasami was amazed at how the  
crystal light fixtures seemed to hover in midair. "Now don't gawk Sasami.  
It's just antigravity pads holding them up. We don't want to blow our  
cover yet," her older sister whispered.  
  
In the registration office, "I'll be your registration officer. I'd like to  
ask you a few questions before you can be officially admitted. Is that ok  
with you?"  
  
"Yes kind sir," Ayeka answered. Bowing, the three took their seats in the  
office.  
  
"What are your names?"  
  
"Ayeka Jurai, eldest princess of the Jurai Empire, and Sasami, my younger   
sister."  
  
"ID cards please," the register reached forward. Ayeka fumbled through  
her pouch, and handed the credit card sized mini computer. Sasami did  
the same. He pushed it into the computer terminal slot, and checked to   
make sure everything was in order. He didn't doubt the existence of a  
Jurai Empire, there were hundreds of unregistered worlds in the universe.  
All that was needed now is the deposit.  
  
"The 500,000 ney deposit please to complete your enrollment."  
  
Five neoplatinium bars were placed on the desk. The register carefully put  
them into a safe beside him, and before returning to his seat, pulled out two  
plastic packets.  
  
"Congratulations, you are now enrolled. In these are your schedules. You  
start class after the lunch recess." Handing the two girls the packets.  
"Also contained in those is a digital pad you use for your reading and notes.  
It also has a map of the school. I suggest you learn the location of your  
classes in the spare time you have. You may be royalty, but so is everyone  
else here. We don't tolerate tardiness in the least, and be on your best  
behavior. We don't want any wars starting between kingdoms. Good luck."  
  
  
... On the other side of the facility ...  
  
Two dark suited men sat across the table from a blue, clam shell haired  
woman. She wore a sharp, tan business suit. Up to this point, Ayumi  
had passed all their tests. They were especially impressed with her scores  
on "Weird Useless Facts," a popular subject among the students here. Only  
one question remained, a wrong answer would result in rejection, regardless  
of how well she did before this point.  
  
"Miss Ayumi, have you ever been 'activated'?"  
  
She expected this question, and answered perfectly. "Yes, and trained  
in the proper tools." With that, she saluted the two men. "I am ready to serve  
day or night."  
  
"PERFECT!" The right hand man let out a cheer. "You're Hired. Here is  
your access key to the weaponry all the city employee's use. Door fifty.   
Pick your vehicle and sidearm, I'm sure you know the procedure.   
We are short on instructors, so would you mind starting this afternoon?  
Hope this isn't a problem."  
  
"No. I'm ready. What class?"  
  
"You'll find the information you need in this data pad. Congratulations."  
  
Walking out of the room, Ayumi let out a sigh. 'I did it. The mission is  
proceeding nicely.'  
  
  
... Two kilometers away, in an apartment ...  
  
"Why does the captain have to be so difficult?" groaned A-ko.  
  
"Don't know. Shampoo would rather be outside than sitting in here."  
  
The two girls where sparled on the furniture in the apartment. The video  
screen hadn't been activated, so they had been reduced to playing different  
variations of solitaire.  
  
"At least we get away from snobby girl."  
  
"You said it. I feel sorry for her little sister though. Ayeka's almost  
as bad as B-ko."  
  
As the hours drew on, the two got even more restless, till A-ko got an idea.  
Taking a pillow, she swung at Shampoo, and put a little much force into it.  
Pillow innards exploded everywhere. Shampoo, glad to let out a little energy,  
picked up two cushions and got into a fighting stance using the cushions in  
place of her bombari.  
  
"So you challenge amazon warrior in the art of pillow war? Don't  
underestimate Shampoo." With her declaration of war, she let out a yell  
and charged, "Aiyaa!!"  
  
The fight was furious. No furniture cushion or soft object was safe. Several  
exploded pillows later, Shampoo decided to pounce on her opponent and tickle  
her into submission and put to use some of the tickling "pressure points"  
her grandmother had shown her. In midair, A-Ko ducked and watched as Shampoo  
flew through the open window.  
  
Realizing her mistake, Shampoo prepared to land on her feet, only to see  
the pool approaching below. "Aiya!!! Water!"  
  
Just as A-ko peered out the window, she saw Shampoo do a painful belly flop  
in the pool, and to her surprise, see a pink and white cat swim to the edge.  
Battling space ships, B-ko's numerous monstrosities, and living with her  
super power endowed parents hadn't exposed her to something like this.  
So, she did the next best thing, she fainted.  
  
Back on the side of the pool, Shampoo crawled on to the cement, fussing  
as only a cat can do over getting wet. She heard a thump coming from  
the window she had just flown through. "A-ko must have seen me change. I was  
hoping to keep it a secret."  
  
Leaping up the tree, and then onto the second story ledge. Gifted with a  
cat's balance and a martial artist's grace, she leaped through the window to  
land to the right of A-ko's head.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
A-ko recovered quickly. "Shampoo, is that you?" Reaching over, she scratched  
behind the cat's ear. An involuntary purr escaped. "How do we get you back  
to normal?"  
  
The cat's ears perked up, and it bounded into the kitchen and slid headfirst  
into the oven when Shampoo encountered the tile floor. Jumping up  
to the counter, she meowed for A-ko to follow. Pushing herself off the floor  
and going into the kitchen, she saw the pink cat nudge a kettle toward the   
oven.  
  
"I think I got ya. Hold on a moment."  
  
Instead of heating the kettle, A-ko opened up the cupboard and grabbed  
the largest container. Turning to the sink, she turned the hot water  
on and filled it to the brink. "Ready?"  
  
The cat lept down onto the floor, and meowed up to A-ko. The girl poured  
the water on the cat, and quickly jumped back when a naked Shampoo was now  
before her, on all fours. Getting up, Shampoo rushed into her room and  
returned fully clothed.  
  
"A-ko, we talk."  
  
A-ko speechlessly nodded, wide eyed and still holding the empty water  
pitcher.  
  
################## SPACE - UNKNOWN SYSTEM ###########################  
  
"Hold on! We're jumping again!" Captain Ras punched the lever, and the ship  
jerked to the right. "That wasn't what I was expecting. Crap! We must have  
taken a hit to the accelerators." He slammed his fist into the console,   
followed by several words in an unknown language.  
  
Nabiki spoke up in the back of the passenger compartment, "So is there   
anything we can do?"  
  
"We already tried fighting, and that didn't work. All we can do to escape  
those fighter craft is to ditch the ship on some planet..." Lieutenant Esca  
didn't finish his sentence, and flew into a frenzy at the controls. "We're  
in luck, there is a planet about twenty minutes from here. We might be able  
to put some distance between us and the jump point before those ships arrive."  
  
With the current crew on board, fate dictates that easy getaways are a  
rare occurrence. The sensor array flashed red at the border, indicating  
a near collision. Out the cockpit window, silver ships streaked by, and  
began to turn for attack.  
  
"Hang on everyone! Even if I blow the engines, we are going to get to that  
planet."  
  
Pushing the throttle to the maximum, and overriding safety catches, the black  
arrowhead shaped transport screamed toward the green covered planet.  
  
Lina was getting sick of the constant motion, but if they would be on the  
ground soon, she would stomach it. Four days in space, they had tried nearly  
everything to escape their pursuit. Now, low on fuel and heavily damaged,  
they were going to be lucky to even make it to the planet, and that's not  
considering what's shooting at them. According to Ras, these ships had never  
been seen before. Two blasts had destroyed their shield generators, and  
with their raw power also came excellent speed and agility. Also the fact  
that such small ships could jump through hyperspace, and without refueling  
was new. Then, to top it off, they didn't appear to come from any known  
civilization.  
  
"I think we are going to make it to the planet, but at a cost. We can't  
land. We only have a little fuel left to slow down, so you all will need  
to jump ship. Esca and I both need to stay on board to level it out  
and manually control the thrusters." Turning to Nabiki and Lina, Ras  
bowed, "I place the fat of our mission in your hands you two, Nabiki Tendo  
and Lina Inverse. Lina, be ready to catch everyone with your magic when  
the hatch blows. There is a colony about a hundred kilometers north of  
the spot we will drop you. Good luck." Waving to the rest of the group,  
Ras commanded, "Now everyone, get into the hatch quickly! We have about a  
minute to go!"  
  
After the group was in the hatch, he locked it. "Ready Esca?"  
  
"Yes sir, its been a pleasure serving with you."  
  
"It's been a long time. Now lets do this mission."  
  
Outside, the shuttle edges grew a bright red from the atmosphere. Pulling  
all the remaining energy into the reverse thrusters, it slowed. The fighters  
behind it continued to follow, suggesting it was not the smartest of computer  
AI controlling them. Slamming into the atmosphere broke them up easily  
without the benefit of an aerodynamic shape.  
  
When the shuttle was less than a thousand meters from the ground, and just  
under supersonic speed, Ras blew the hatch. Its occupants were sucked out,  
and caught by Lina's levitation spell. The shuttle careened out of control  
thanks to Newton's Law of Action and Reaction, and it's loss of a wing.  
Even if the two pilot could make it to the hatch with the extreme   
centrifugal forces at work, they wouldn't have enough time. Less than ten  
seconds after the group was ejected, it slammed into a mountain, sending   
up a fireball. Mihoshi, not used to floating in the air and the closest one  
to the fireball, fainted.  
  
As the group touched down, the group looked up at the wreck. Nothing  
could have survived that. Space age fuel burned hot enough to turn the rocks  
to puddles of lava. Any supplies that were in the ship were obliverated.  
  
"Let's get started, we need to find a place to sleep for the night,"  
said Lina. "Kuno, why don't you carry Mihoshi. Ready Gourry? Just like  
old times."  
  
"Thou shalt not command the Blue Thunder of Furienkan High. I shall  
carry the golden maiden on my own accord," protested Kuno. He picked up  
Mihoshi and carried her on his back, so Lina didn't complain.  
  
Nabiki just shook her head. "Come on Kunobaby. You can save your complains  
for later."  
  
Later that evening near some large boulders, the group set up a fire. Gourry  
was on first watch, and also spotted their first piece of trouble on the  
planet.  
  
"Look! A dragon! Lina! Everyone! Wake up!"  
  
Mumbling about how things show up at the worst times of the night, Lina  
stood up. The rest of the group, this being their first dragon encounter,  
were wide awake and stumbling as quickly as they could. "Ok... here's the  
plan, Gourry. You attack, I nuke. Got it?"  
  
"Um... why do I always have to go first?"  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Lina yelled. Gourry complied and charged, dodging  
fireball after fireball. "Now, it's my turn."  
  
"Darkness beyond all twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows.  
Buried in the flow of time. In thy great name, I pledge myself  
to darkness. All the fools who stand in our way shall be destroyed  
by the power you and I possess."  
  
"DRAGON SLAVE!"  
  
Gourry, having had experience with the spell being thrown in his  
direction, was watching Lina's magic aura to guess when the spell would  
be thrown. Not an easy task when dodging a dragon, but he did guess  
the correct time and ran just beyond the blast radius, and was  
blown the rest of the distance away.  
  
Unlike last time when fighting the golum army, this spell had the desired  
results. A red and gold explosion left it's characteristic crater, with  
one less dragon.  
  
After searching for the rest of the group, and several congratulations for  
Lina, and Mihoshi giving Gourry a tight hug, they laid down to rest. Only  
Gourry and Lina got any sleep that night. 


	8. Coming Together

########### CHAPTER 8 - COMING TOGETHER ################################  
  
cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - Same as previous chapters.  
  
If you have any input you would like to add, proofreading skills, or  
corrections, feel free to email me at jwessels@cse.unl.edu. Enjoy!  
  
################### JUUBAN #######################################  
  
"Usagi! He's alive! Mamoru is alive!" Amy cheered, running into the commons  
area, and nearly running over Rei in the process.  
  
Looking up from her plate of half eaten food, Usagi looked up at her blue  
haired friend. "That's not funny Amy. We just buried him two days ago, I was  
there you know."  
  
Getting down on her knees, Amy took Usagi's shoulders in her hands, and   
shook. "I'm not joking. Washu and I just saw him in the lab. I don't know  
how, but he's back." Tears streamed down both girls' faces. The rest of the  
group, sat in shocked silence. Washu walked out of the closet containing  
the lab, and came up behind Usagi.  
  
Bursting up, she looked into Washu's eyes, holding her hands tightly against  
her chest in anticipation, "Is it true? Can my Mamoru be back? He's alive?"  
Before waiting for an answer, she hugged Washu and started crying, crushing  
the scientist. After some time, the sobbing stopped, and Washu was able  
to get her breath back, and some color back to her now pale face.  
  
"Hold on there." Gently pushing the girl away, she raised a finger  
in front of her face. "Is that any way to treat the greatest mind in the  
universe? You almost choked me to death."   
  
Amy put a hand to her forehead, mumbling "Not that speech again."  
  
"I HEARD THAT! Anyhow, while Amy and I were just about finished with the  
dimensional universe portal, he came out of nowhere." Punching a few  
keystrokes on her transparent keyboard, "Here is a view that the  
Washu-Time-o-Matic-Cam, advanced thanks to an annoyance known as Mihoshi."  
  
On the screen, a white door shaped portal opened on the other side of the lab,  
out of view of the Washu and Amy working on their project. He jumped among  
the varying devices, while the camera view jumped around, struggling to keep  
up with his movements. Unfortunately, the camera couldn't make out any  
identifying features except for a cape with the dark lighting. At the top  
of a large computer overlooking the construction area the two unaware were at,  
he stopped. Looking up, the two jumped back when a ki blast was shot forward  
from the perpetrator's outstretched palm. Pausing the playback, Washu   
zoomed in on the face and enhanced the view. Against the green hue of the  
ki beam's energy, Mamoru's face was made apparent. His outfit was black, but  
wasn't the characteristic tuxedo, but closer to his appearance of Prince  
Edmonton. Also, circling his forehead was some kind of golden tiara.  
  
"I now present you, your recreated boyfriend." Washu directed her arms  
toward the video screen in the style of a game show assistants. "As you can  
see, he is not in his traditional tuxedo mask outfit. He appears to be  
under the control of some new powers too."  
  
Rei asked the next question, "What was that attack he did? It looked like  
a magic attack, but Amy's Mercury computer, and all of us would have detected  
it."  
  
Ranma broke in, "Perhaps I can help. It looks like a ki based attack."  
  
The only others in the group that were familiar with ki, Makoto and Rei,  
said "What?"  
  
Ranma continued, "It's something that only very experienced martial artists  
can use, especially attacks such as that. I've done them a few times.   
It's like your life force. The best way to bring it out is to base if off  
your emotions, which gives it a certain coloration, and can often tell what  
the person using the attack is feeling. Green is mainly associated with  
depression and sadness, the color of Mamoru's attack. Blue auras-"  
  
"Auras?" asked Amy.  
  
"An aura is the manifestation of a persons ki around them. You all have them,  
just to varying degrees. It takes a lot to see it though. Here, let me show  
you."  
  
Standing with his hands to his side, Ranma took at standing meditation stance.  
Latching on to the strongest feeling he could find, the loss of Akane, the  
shock of losing more of your manhood to a past you never had before, he   
summoned the depression that was stored within him to come out. Externally,  
the girls saw his muscles tighten in his arms, and an outline began to appear  
around him. Amy and Washu both had their computers out, taking as many  
readings as they could. Finally, the aura grew to about an inch around  
his body, a transparent field. Ranma opened his eyes and slowly tucked all  
the feelings inside of him away, feeling slightly down from the experience.  
  
The girls got over their initial shock, Washu said, "Interesting. I'll have  
to run some more tests on you later."  
  
Ranma groaned at that proclaimation, remembering the other girls mentioning  
that Washu and Artimis didn't get along too well because of it.  
  
Usagi took control, surprising the rest of the group, "Who is controlling him?  
The negaverse?"  
  
Anger levels climbed at this mention, and eyes turned back to the two  
brains of the group. Amy shook her head, "We don't think so, it seems  
from the initial examinations of the energy readings, the negaverse isn't  
involved. Whatever brought him back is using a more common type of energy,  
similar to what nuclear reactions. Just plain pure energy. The negaverse  
hasn't used this type of energy source at all, relying on other sources -  
maybe even the ki energy Ranma demonstrated."  
  
Usagi, still in a serious tone, and clinching her fist, "Who?"  
  
"We don't know. I suggest we rest of the night. Washu and I are going  
to try to figure out a plan to catch him and bring him back to the good  
side. Is it all right with you Ranma and C-Ko? It would be helpful to have  
Mamoru with us when we try to rescue your friends."  
  
Ranma agreed, and C-Ko, having grown bored of all the talk, had her head  
on the table with drool making a small puddle. Amy tear dropped. "Ok then...  
we'll call it a majority. Get your rest everyone, we're going to need  
you in top shape tomorrow."  
  
Having crashed at Rei's place for the past few days, watching over Ranma  
and C-ko, and Usagi's emotional health, they all headed back to their   
respective homes. The three dimensional travelers stayed.  
  
The next day, Ranma got up before everyone. Dreams the past few nights  
hadn't been the most pleasant, and he needed to work some of the feelings  
out of his system. Jogging around for an hour, he came to a park. Going  
to the top of a barren hill, he sat in meditation. Focusing on the movements  
of a perfect kata, he tried to force the thoughts of the past week out of  
his head. When his imagined movements in his head struck his opponent,  
he couldn't help but see himself as Sailor Sun. The raw power. This only  
served to pull him out of the mediation, more upset than before.  
  
Standing, he yelled, "I am not a girl!" Leaping straight into the air, he  
let loose with a barrage of the Anything Goes aerial attacks. When he reached  
the ground again, leapt forward and continued using a ferocious combo,  
twisting his body and only moved faster when his thoughts remembered the  
battle.  
  
Makoto, was hidden in the bushes, observing the attacking Ranma. She had  
seen him pass her window that morning, so she followed him to see if  
he was ok. After he finished a chestnut fist attack that lasted more than  
a minute, she was beyond impressed. Before that point, she knew he as an  
excellent martial artist, and marveled in all his previous assaults.  
Now, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Whoa." More intense   
attacks followed, and a red aura appeared around his body. Some of the trees,  
which were more than twenty feet from Ranma, where being stripped of their  
leaves, and splinters were flying out from the force of the attacks.  
  
A half hour of this ensued, never letting up. Sweating profusely, Ranma  
collapsed to his knees finally. Makoto felt the urge to jump up, but  
fought it. 'He needs to be left alone, besides, it's probably safer.'  
  
Ranma held his palms up to his face. "What am I? I have failed Akane, become  
more of a girl than a man, and a monster." Images of his fight with Ryoga,  
the energy rip that pulled Akane away, memories of his so called previous  
life in the Moon Kingdom, and the final battle with Queen Beryl at the  
end of that age. All the power he had, and he still couldn't keep Akane  
from being taken away.  
  
Standing, he yelled out, letting his aura flare, "I WILL FIND YOU!" Dust  
and rocks flew out from the epicenter.  
  
Makoto shielded her face, awed at the raw power being produced. Ranma  
placed his arms together on his right side, and took a crouching stance.  
She knew he was going to let it go, and braced for the outburst. Forcing  
his arms skyward, he let out a blast of energy, with blue lightening spiraling  
around the pure white core, climbing into the sky. Feeling all his emotions  
draining, hatred, love, sadness, depression - he let all the bent up  
feelings go in one. Collapsing, he fell unconscious on the grass, silence  
covering the area.  
  
Jumping up, Makoto rushed to his side, "Ranma, you ok?" See him unconscious,  
she put him on her back, and made her way back to the shrine. "No doubt  
everyone is waiting for us."  
  
Stumbling up the steps, she made it up and put Ranma gently down.  
  
Rei asked, "What happened?" Rushing over to Ranma, she put a blanket over  
him.  
  
"Not much, he just got a little too much exercise to let out some frustration."  
Thinking to herself, 'Not to far from the truth, but Ranma needs some  
privacy.'  
  
The group congregated around the table. Ranma was still asleep. C-ko  
was doing some cooking, much to everyone's dismay except Washu, who  
was running various tests on the concoctions that were produced.  
  
"Any ideas?" Usagi asked. Minako still couldn't believe the meatball head  
had grown up so much in the week. Now, she was taking it very seriously,  
and was in control.  
  
Washu brought a display of Mamoru's face, and pointed out the tiara. "This  
appears to be the device controlling him. It is similar to something  
I encountered from a rather annoying pest named Kefka. If we destroy this,  
he should be freed. Amy, would you fill them in on the plan?"  
  
"Our goal is to continue the portal, he seems bent on keeping us from  
rescuing the rest of the kidnapped individuals. If we set a trap in the  
lab, with everyone there we should be able to keep him from escaping.  
During the trap, it is everyone's goal to keep him there and destroy the  
brain crown. In the lab are some force fields to hold him, but they   
won't last long. You will have to be there when they do fail."  
  
Usagi nodded and stood up, "Lets do it." Holding her hand forward in the  
center of the group, "Together, in the name of love and friendship, we will  
triumph."  
  
Minako put her hand on top of Usagi's, "Together."  
Makoto, "Together."  
Washu, "Together."  
Rei, "Together."  
Amy, "Together."  
Ranma broke in, "Together. Now let's kick some ass."  
  
C-ko also decided to come in. "Anyone want some cookies?" The group face  
vaulted. "What did I say? Don't you like them..... hiccup... hiccup."  
  
"WHAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
The group quickly recovered. "No wait.... C-ko!" "Please don't cry, we didn't  
mean it!" "I'll try them..."  
  
################## DEEP SPACE, ON THE BATTLE CRUISER WILDFYRE ##############  
  
Kyah sat impatiently in the large command chair her small fleet's flagship,  
and let out a frustrated sigh. Waiting for her teams to begin their  
dangerous missions on her behalf, was waning on her. There were some new  
silver ships that acted the group of ships, giving her some respite, but  
against the full firepower of her capital ships, those brief moments   
did not last long, especially with the crews as nervous as they were.   
The crew worked at optimum efficiency, knowing she would seek retribution  
without hesitation in her current state.  
  
Just as she was about to doze off, a video screen dropped down from the  
ceiling. "What is it commander?"  
  
Saluting, "My queen, as you instructed, we have been awaiting the teams'  
first contact communications. Teams two and three have arrived safely  
at their destinations, and are proceeding with their missions. Team one..."  
he hesitated and mumbled out, "has not responded."  
  
"What was that again commander?!"  
  
"Sorry my queen. We have not received confirmation that team one has  
arrived."  
  
"I know that!" Kyah was now sitting in her chair, hands clenching  
the armrests of her seat tightly. Thoughts of dread, which she didn't show  
to the rest of the crew in her stone facial features, raced through her  
head. 'Has Gothax discovered my plan? Has he captured them? A failure such  
as this could spell disaster for everything.'  
  
Growling at the video screen, "Great, first we have escapees from sort of  
vigilante, which will pay, we have this. How long since they haven't  
reported in?"  
  
"Uhh..." The commander's head disappeared to the right, paper shuffling could  
be heard. Returning, the commander's face was hidden behind several report  
forms, "Three days ago."  
  
"THREE DAYS! This is one of the most important aspects of our purpose, and  
you wait three days to tell ME!" Kyah's aura was flaring. The commander's  
face went pale. Gathering his wits, he had to say something to save his   
skin.  
  
"I apologize. My staff and I have been busy verifying this information, and  
pursuing all possible leads. It appears our enemies are not involved,  
but this can not be made certain."  
  
This had the desired effect of calming the queen, and her aura disappated.  
"Very well. Prepare to activate the backup plan - I'm going in. If this  
group can't complete the mission - which is a shame such talent was lost -  
I'll complete it personally. Set a course for the richest planet in the  
empire, I'll deal justice under my hand."  
  
The bridge crew was silenced at this news, and looked at their queen with  
horrified expressions.  
  
With an evil grin, she said the words that the commander feared the most. "If  
planet Telleo feeds the pockets of Gothax's empire, I will destroy the people  
there for serving his evil."  
  
The ships lined into a prearranged battle formation, and jumped out of  
the system, failing to detect the fleet of silver streaks arriving in the  
area they just vacated.  
  
############################# ROYAL GUARD FLEET #######################  
  
"Five minutes till we leave warp sir."  
  
"Good. As soon as the rest of the fleet arrives, order the ships to pull  
back behind the largest moon of the planet to standby. I'll be departing  
in my personal fighter to deal with the trouble. If, in the unlikely  
event something goes wrong, you have command." Turning, Gothax proceeded  
in the direction of the ship's hanger. "Dismissed, Admiral Ryuujin."  
  
One million kilometers from the planet Telleo, above its north polar region,  
the Katana and Royal Guard fleets came out of warp space. Anyone on the  
ground witnessed amazing aurora anomalies from the energy given off  
by such a large group of ships coming out of subspace. As the ships lumbered  
toward the largest of the planet's three moons, a lone one person fighter  
streaked toward the atmosphere. A tri-wing, dark blue, it was designed  
specifically for use by the emperor. It's user was capable of extraordinary  
physical stress, and so it's designers could take advantage of this.  
  
Turning abruptly, the ship plummeted toward the city.  
  
"Unidentified craft. You are in violation of Telleo airspace. Please  
proceed to an altitude of two hundred kilometers and file a proper flight  
plan. A no fly zone has been enacted over sector A-20. A dangerous  
entity is currently being dealt with there."  
  
Keying into the radio, Gothax answered, "I know. Instruct your men that  
his majesty is here to deal with the problem. Emperor Gothax out."  
  
Halting the ship, Gothax opened the canopy to the frigid air of the high  
altitude. Stepping out, he powered up and felt for any high power  
life signs. Sensing one, he sped down in the direction of the more  
extravagent towers regions of the capitol.  
  
########################## DOWNTOWN #####################################  
  
Vegeta felt the power emerge far above him, and knew what it was here for.  
He knew a good battle was going to occur, long before the ships attacking  
him cleared the area.  
  
"Finally. If Kakarot wants to become a common construction worker, fine  
with me. I will ascend and redeem the saiyan race." As the power approached  
the prince, Vegeta flared and concentrated on his rapidly approaching  
foe. So intent on this new enemy, he didn't notice Ryoko coming from behind.  
  
Ryoko slowly faded in out of the walls, gaining ground on Vegeta who  
just kept staring into the clear sky, fists clenched at waist level.  
  
'Good, he's still off in la la land, sound make my job easier.'  
  
Transporting behind him, Ryoko prepared to put her energy bands around him.  
When she lunged forward, she hit an invisible barrier and was blown backward  
into a tower wall. Vegeta had transformed into a super saiyan, and was  
rocketing skyward at a steep angle. Ryoko tried to follow after recovering  
from the sudden introduction to space age tower construction, but couldn't  
match his superior speed.  
  
######################## SPACE PORT DOCK ###############################  
  
Komosauro was busy installing the final restraining bolts on the shield  
generator cover to the Shogo. As he wiped his brow with a rag, alarms  
went off, startling the warrior. "Sheesh, would you quit it already Jake!?  
That's the third time and it's getting annoying!"  
  
He got a further jolt when Jake answered next to him, "Sorry, not me this  
time."  
  
Jake looked at him wide eyed, mouth open. Motioning toward the flashing  
lights, "You... didn't?"  
  
Jake shrugged. Reality finally dawned on the two, and they scrambled into the  
top hatch of the ship. Racing to the cockpit, Komo activated the sensor  
display. "Fuck. This is... bad. Plain and simple." Turning, Komo was startled  
again to see Jake's green eye staring at him inches away. "QUIT DOING THAT!  
This is serious. It appears we have both sides of this war in the area,  
and I can't have this planet sitting in ruins because of it."  
  
Jake nodded, "Ok. So what are we going to do?" Komo was changing into  
his fighting gi, consisting of a cape and loose fitting pants. "You can't  
be serious! Those power readings are going through the roof. It's suicide!"  
  
"And let all the people on the planet die because I wasn't there? No way.  
Get the rest of the equipment in the hold, and prep the ship for launch.   
When I get back, we are getting out of here. If the emperor and the queen  
are in the area, there has got to be some serious firepower up there. Oh,  
and try to get hold of the other four." Levitating out the hatch, he gave a  
quick wave to the short mechanic, and fly in the direction of least  
probable survival. 


	9. Reawaking Memories

########### CHAPTER 9 - REAWAKENING MEMORIES ########################  
  
cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
By Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - Same as previous chapters.  
  
################## FEN SYSTEM - TRAINING ASTEROID ###################  
  
Akane stirred the food on the tray idly with her fork. Although she  
knew she would need the energy for her first official day of training,  
her mind was still in a daze from the fact she was kidnapped. Not  
only that, but her mind was tampered with. The others had no idea,  
and were talking about their new abilities, even laughing.  
  
Ryoga leaned over to her right. In a low voice, "What's wrong Akane? I  
figured you'd be happy to have your new strength, and anxious to try it  
out today."  
  
She didn't answer him. Thinking, 'I can't say anything that would let   
them suspect I'm free. I remember how loyal the fake memories made me  
to the queen. Ryoga probably wouldn't turn me over, but the others  
surely would.'  
  
Finally noticing Ryoga looking at her concerned, she put on a smile,  
"Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking about home."  
  
Ryoga and the others suddenly locked up for a second. A second later  
they continued about their business. Tapping the lost boy's shoulder,  
"You ok? You locked up for moment there."  
  
Giving Akane a confused look, "I did? Guess I didn't notice it." He then  
delved back into his food.  
  
'Funny, he doesn't seem to even remember talking to me a moment ago...'  
  
Captain Faro stood up from the dining area and stretched his arms. Patting  
his stomach, "That was great! Now, to finish up some quick paperwork."  
Raising his voice so everyone would be sure to hear, "I'll see you all in  
the gym in fifteen minutes to do some tests."  
  
After the door slid down with a Star Trek shirk behind Faro, Akane burst up  
and dragged Ryoga to the door on the other side of the small cafeteria.  
"Come on Ryoga, lets warm up first. We have some stuff to discuss."  
  
Ryoga struggled to his feet and walked briskly behind her. Entering  
the training area, Akane was still awed at it's size. Roughly a two  
kilometers in diameter, the sphere shaped room as the core of the asteroid.  
The gravity machines in the base all centered their power on its center.  
At the walls, various markings were shown to give the gravity readings  
varying from dull metal colored normal gravity, to the bright red  
painted areas showing fifty times gravity. According to their briefing,  
in the center of the room, it is weightless, allowing those that can't  
fly to experience the feeling, and get some feel for fighting in midair.  
Those that could fly were given tags on their wrists, so the gravity  
machines could get a lock and exert a pull.  
  
Tapping some buttons on a panel near the door, Akane told the system  
to bring out some mats. Sitting down, Akane motioned to Ryoga.   
"Mind helping me do some stretches?"  
  
"Str-stretches?" the lost boy stammered out. 'I helped Akane  
train for the that Kodachi match, but that was with Ranma there. Now  
we're alone.... ARG! I shouldn't think things like that!' Feeling  
a warmth developing in his nose, he shook his head of thoughts and   
mechanically walked toward Akane and gently took her hands. Using the  
lightest of touches, he helped pull her arms back.  
  
While they were working on her upper body, Akane spoke up, "Ryoga, do  
you think its odd how we ended up here?"  
  
"Odd? What do you mean? Did Ranma do something again?!"  
  
"No. Not that, but how one minute we were in Tokyo, and then the next  
we were training to support a queen we never met."  
  
Ryoga thought for a moment, "No idea. Don't know why I thought of that  
before." He then froze up and his eyes glazed over. His grip loosed on   
Akane's arms and she turned around.  
  
'Wow, this memory thing must really put them out of it.' Waving her  
hands in front of his face, she tried to snap him out of it. "Ryoga?"  
  
He finally came to. Blushing, he scratched the back of his head, "Hehe,  
sorry Akane, I must of dazed off there, what were we just talking about?"  
  
Before she could continue there conversation, Shilo floated up behind them  
and broke in. "You were discussing your training. Akane, after the   
performance evaluations today, I would like to speak with you. Don't  
worry, you're safe." Akane was wide eyed, while Ryoga missed the  
final comment. Shilo then winked behind his long black hair and smirked  
at her.  
  
The rest of the group came in shortly after. Gart and Fen were in the lead,  
followed by a chattering B-Ko and Naga, with Naga in the rear putting on  
her serious battle frown.  
  
Seeing everyone present, Fen got the attention of the group, "Listen up  
everyone! We are going to see what you are made of. You've gone through  
some basic routines these past couple of days, but we still don't know  
how you measure up against each other. So, we are going to have a little  
informal tournament. This room is your battleground. Don't worry about  
damaging the walls, as the gravity repulsers can turn the attacks away  
if needed. Also, the walls are special in that they can retract,  
unveiling water below. The rules are you win if you knockout your opponent,  
or knock the opponent into the water. No killing - is that clear?"  
  
The group nodded. Ryoga was starting to sweat slightly.  
  
Gart held up a clipboard he brought in. "These are the pairings. Since  
there are an odd number of people, Shilo will fill in the last spot. Don't  
worry, he will make you work for the victory, but will not go all out.  
The three winners of the first round will fight each other all at once."  
Looking down at the clipboard, he pointed B-Ko and Naga. "You two will   
go first. Next will be Mari and Akane, and finally Ryoga and Shilo.  
Pay close attention to the fights, as we will be using playbacks of these  
in the future to try and improve your techniques."  
  
Typing some commands into the command console, Fen raised two platforms   
out to the center of the spherical room. The some of the walls slid back   
to reveal the water. Ryoga started to fidget, which Shilo noticed and   
raised an eyebrow at.  
  
Gart shoved B-Ko and Naga upward. The gravity repulsers finished the job  
and pulled the two onto the two platforms. "Ok you two! The gravity will be  
mostly centered around the center, pulling you toward the platforms.  
However, the gravity at the edges will be less so keep that in mind  
when trying to fling the other into the water. Go!"  
  
B-Ko let a volley of Akagiyama missiles off, impacting at the spot where  
Naga stood a moment before. Her target leaped into the air and cast a  
raywing spell to keep her mobile.  
  
"Ho ho! You think that will stop Naga the Serpent? You underestimated  
me!"  
  
B-Ko growled and engaged the jet wings on her suit. These were more  
powerful, and had an unlimited energy supply with the enhancements  
the scientists made. "Ha! You only witnessed my earlier missile types.  
Try this on! ODORI TORPEDOES!"  
  
Energy balls came out, glowing a bright blue. The pull by the gravity on the  
pools cause the surface to be perfectly smooth, even a large stone thrown in  
would only cause a slight splash with no ripples. With the water in the  
spherical room, the glare was amplified and nearly blinded everyone.  
This wasn't the effect B-Ko desired, and she covered her eyes. The   
mental control link she had been exerting on the torpedoes to   
control their trajectory was lost, and they exploded harmlessly in one  
of the water pools.  
  
Naga recovered, and narrowed her eyes at B-Ko. 'I'll show her. She has  
no right to where such an outfit like mine.' Rearing her arm back,  
she cast out "BOMB DI WIND!"  
  
The tunnel of wind created blasted forward and hit B-Ko squarely  
unprepared in her back. She blew into one of the water ponds and  
did one of the most painful belly flops ever witnessed. Naga, being  
airborne herself, and without a strong foothold, was thrown backward and  
hit the platforms in the center of the room. Getting up, she felt a pain  
on her elbow and looked, then promptly fainted at the sight of a drop of  
crimson.  
  
Shilo flew up to Naga and shook his head in disgust. 'Really, this is just  
ridiculous.' He grasped Naga's slender wrist and floated down to a   
sputtering, fussy B-Ko. "Want some help?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine then. Oh, by the way, you both lost." He then shoved B-Ko's head  
under the water and flew off toward the rest of the trainees. Chuckling to  
himself, he thought, 'Heh, that'll rile her up. I always wanted to do that  
to a stuck-up bitch like her and get away with it. Kyah wouldn't have been  
the best to do that too.'  
  
Checking off the list off fighters, Fen motioned toward Akane. "Alright,  
you're up. Try not to beat Mari too bad eh?"  
  
Since neither could fly and felt threatened by anyone forcing something  
upon them, the two fighters gave everyone one of 'those'  
female looks meaning don't throw me up there or I will personally see  
to it you will be unable to able to bear offspring. Shilo did so anyhow.  
  
Ryoga leaned toward him and whispered, "You sure that was a good idea?"  
  
"I'll be alright. I'm a shape shifter, any physical damage they dish  
out, or cut off, is easily fixed. Painful, but repairable none the less."  
  
As Ryoga contemplated this, he looked up at the two fighters. They still  
hadn't moved ever since landing on the platforms. 'Mari looks strong,  
but I'm getting Akane would still give her a run for her money.'  
Cupping his hands over his mouth, he cheered, "Go get her Akane! You  
can do it!"  
  
Akane briefly looked over at Ryoga, and broke eye contact with Mari.  
Mari, seeing the opening, leaped forward and prepared her own one handed  
speed punch. Akane's new found power also gave her the ability to sense  
ki thankfully, and looked up in time to block the attack.  
  
Mari's one armed amaguriken attack, devised by herself while studying  
the arts with some monks, could only be blocked half the time by Akane.  
Akane's new speed and power she was given was still fresh and untrained,  
so she was hammered mercilessly. Ryoga tried to leap forward to assist  
her, but was held fast by Shilo's hand on the lost boy's shoulder.  
Ryoga looked up from the hand and observed the battle, only to be shocked.  
Akane was still standing, and didn't have a bruise on her. Both combatants  
were shocked at this. Mari had expected the fight to be over after sending  
over three hundred punches at the smaller girl. Akane was amazed she was  
only knocked around, but received no injuries.  
  
When reality finally set in, Akane got a smirk on her face and looked  
up. Shaking her finger in front of her face, she said, "Now now Mari,  
I don't think you should have done that."  
  
Mari, took a defensive stance, and prepared for the attack. Akane leaped  
forward, and struck. After several battles with A-Ko, Mari went off  
many times during the summer breaks to train in martial arts designed  
to use your opponents strength against them. This knowledge bore fruit  
when she sidestepped the attack and rotated in a powerful roundhouse kick.  
It connected with Akane's back, and gave her that extra momentum forward.  
Akane's mass compared to Mari was small, and she hadn't learned to use ki  
to control her movement, so the result was just like a baseball bat hitting  
a softball. She went headfirst into the water, a hundred meters from the  
platforms, and stayed under for a minute.  
  
Mari let out a cheer and held her arm high in triumph.  
  
Akane was glad that she was beat this time by a real girl. A big, high  
pitched voiced, muscular girl, but a girl none the less. Then, she remembered,  
she couldn't swim. Her arms were flailing around wildly in the water,  
desperately trying to keep her breath underwater. Again, like before in the  
fight, she was surprised. The ki within her gave needed energy to her cells,  
and prolonged to the need to inhale.  
  
'Hopefully someone comes to help me out. I don't know how much longer I can  
stand!'  
  
As an answer to her thoughts, Shilo once again came to pull the defeated  
from the depths. On the way back, she looked up at his face. "Uh, Shilo?"  
  
"Yes?" he said, but kept his face straight ahead toward the rest of the group.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Remember, I need to talk with you after this is over."  
  
"Yes sir." Akane's head drooped. 'Great, he probably thinks I'm some  
sort of loser.'  
  
When they finally touched down, Shilo calmly walked over to Ryoga and  
held out his hand, "Please accept my apology Ryoga."  
  
The lost boy shook his hand, and in a confused tone, "What for?"  
  
"THIS!" Shilo, with his grip still on Ryoga, began to turn around in  
midair. After the fifth rapid rotation, he arched the rotation upward  
and let go. Ryoga, having been spun so fast was too dizzy to let out  
a yell. The velocity was high enough that the gravity couldn't slow  
him down enough to stop in the middle of the training area. Going through  
one of the platforms didn't stop his trajectory either. Only when hitting  
the water on the other side of the sphere did he stop.  
  
The group, except Shilo, wasn't prepared for the sight that beheld them.  
Instead of Ryoga coming to the surface, Ryoga's body suit and a bandana  
collared black piglet came up. Naga burst out laughing when she realized  
what happened, while the others stood in silence.  
  
Akane broke everyone out of their stupor when she thudded to the floor face  
first.  
  
When Akane finally woke up, she was lying on a couch in Shilo's personal  
living area. Ryoga was sitting across the room, looking down at the  
floor.  
  
Shilo peered in through the doorway to the kitchen area, "Ah, I thought  
I felt your ki perk up a little. You're finally awake, been out  
for nearly thirty minutes. I'll be right with you soon as I finish up  
these scrambled eggs for dinner. The permanent residents here get our own  
kitchen areas." He then quickly ducked back to flip some pancakes.  
  
Holding her head, Akane tried to recall the events that lead up to her  
blacking out. First there was the fights between Naga, B-Ko, Mari and  
her... then Ryoga hit the water and turned into P-Cha...  
  
"RYOGA!!! YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Ryoga looked up and turned pale with fear. Akane launched herself across the  
room and proceeded to give Ryoga the worst beating of his life. Grabbing  
his collar, she threw him into the ceiling. The action didn't stop there,  
when she grabbed hold both legs and pounded him into the wall, giving  
a nice view into the bathroom. When he hit the ground twin mallets in  
both hands pounded on him at an alarming rate of speed. During this,  
Akane yelled out at him.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were, were - P-CHAN!" A particularly strong  
blow accompanied the name of her former pet. "I told you all my secrets!  
You had to be in cahoots with Ranma. RYOGA NO BAKA!"  
  
Before her extra large sized mallet could finish the twitching lost boy,  
Shilo had hold of Akane's wrist. "That's enough young lady. I won't see  
any more damage done to my apartment, and I need you both alive to undo  
the damage Queen Kyah has done. I had to reveal Ryoga's secret to you now,  
else in the future you would have killed him, and nobody would have  
been able to stop you."  
  
Seeing the blue glow in Shilo's eyes, Akane put her weaponry away in their  
subspace pockets and shrank back to the couch. "I'm sorry." Pointing to  
Ryoga, she added, "BUT NOT TO THAT!"  
  
"Well then, I'll be finishing up dinner. You're lucky Ryoga is so tough,  
else there would be nothing but the guilt of murder on your hands."  
  
This comment shook Akane up especially. Holding her hands up to her face,  
she contemplated the meaning of what she might have done. "Murder?"  
She then rushed over to Ryoga and held him up, "What have I done, Ryoga?  
I'm so sorry."  
  
He tilted his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I loove -cough- you  
so," he blanked out and slept on Akane's lap, tears trickling down her face.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Shilo walked over to Akane and Ryoga and tapped her  
on the shoulder. "He'll be alright. I have just the thing to fix him up.  
There's this nice little plant I found a few decades ago. Makes excellent  
chili, but one bean also cures you of all your physical injuries.   
Unfortunately, this is my last one, and I lost the coordinates of the planet  
long ago."  
  
Pulling a small capsule out of his pocket, he opened it to reveal a small,  
yellow-green bean. Whispering in Ryoga's ear, he said something that  
woke him from his sleep real quick. Seeing his wasn't in danger, Ryoga relaxed  
and looked up at the two. Shilo then put the bean in Ryoga's mouth, and  
encouraged him to chew.  
  
A moment later, Akane jumped back in amazement, seeing all of Ryoga's  
wounds heal. The bones mended, broken skin healed, strength returned.  
Getting up, Ryoga flexed his arm in awe. "Thanks! Dr.Tofu would love to  
get hold of those back home."  
  
Akane noticed his comment of back home and hugged him, "You're free!"  
  
Shilo smirked, "Of course. I kind of hoped that his transformation would  
destroy the memory chip in his mind, just like your powers overloaded  
the circuits in your mind. Come now, let's eat before getting down  
to business."  
  
"Alright!" Ryoga was starving from his rejuvenation. Akane didn't say  
anything, still remembering why she beat Ryoga up. The two guys ate  
at a good pace, but still nothing compared to Ranma or Genma.  
  
Letting out a belch, Shilo leaned back, "That hit the spot! If there  
is one thing my student Komosauro taught me, it was how to make a good  
breakfast for dinner."  
  
"Komosauro? Who's that?" Ryoga asked.  
  
"Oh, he's a student of mine in the dark arts." At the mention of dark arts,  
Akane and Ryoga raised their eyebrows. "Don't worry. It's not like it  
sounds. What it deals with is controlling ki of another, and drawing it  
in from your environment. With such good control, people that practice  
this art don't usually concentrate on their physical attack skills.  
Being a master of the art, I easily could detect your curse without seeing  
you transform. It leaves a 'special' signature in your ki."  
  
"Oh," the two listeners said in unison.  
  
"Now on to business. As you could probably figure out from me trying to  
free up your memory from Kyah's control, I'm not on her side. I'm trying  
to work from the inside to figure out how Kyah intends to complete her  
goal of vengeance against Emperor Gothax. Long ago, the two were to be  
married, but someone tricked their families, and the result was  
genocide on a horrible scale to an entire planet. With Komosauro working  
on the outside, and me on the inside, hopefully the damage done can  
be lessened."  
  
"Where does that leave us, how do we get home?" Akane asked.  
  
"Well, I would like you to help me get your friends back. If I remember,  
your sister Nabiki was also taken." Akane gasped. "As soon as we get them,  
then we can worry about getting back home. If you return now,  
there would be nothing you could do back the--" Shilo's eye's glazed over  
and he gripped the table, "Oh no."  
  
Akane then felt the power coming from far way, "What is that?"  
  
"The fight has begun, and I fear billions of lives are at stake."  
  
################## COLONY 941A ###########################################  
--- Kieche Academic Center, courtyard during lunch ----  
  
Sasami stepped out onto the grass, looking for someone to eat with. Most  
everyone was in groups of five, chattering in ways to make you thing they  
were at a tea party. Ayeka was fitting in nicely with the older crowd.  
In the corner, she spotted one of the guards.   
  
"Hello sir. What's your name?"  
  
"Pyrate."  
  
Sasami smiled up at him, "You seem bored, would you like some company?"  
  
"No. I'm busy now."  
  
Not one to be deterred, Sasami sat down on the bench next to him, and   
opened her lunch.  
  
He glanced over to her and commented, "You know, there are caterers here.  
That's what your parents paid for."  
  
"Na, I like to make my own lunches. It's healthier than eating that stuff,  
and I like to know what is in it."  
  
Pyrate's left eyebrow lifted, "That's odd. Never fancied anyone in this  
crowd would do that. Most think they are too important to do cook."  
  
Sasami let out a sigh, "I know, I like to make friends with everyone, but  
sometimes it's hard when the other person mean to everyone around them."  
Seeing she was making progress with the guard, Sasami moved a little closer.  
"Still don't want a taste?"  
  
Smirking, "Sure kid, I'll take a bite-GET DOWN!" Pyrate picked up Sasami and  
jumped into the air. A split second later, an explosion took out the bench  
they were sitting on. Hovering in the air with Sasami under his arm,  
Pyrate looked around for any attackers. To his dismay, on the other side  
of the compound, mini missiles were streaming in toward the older students.  
"Shit, I'm not going to make it in time." Looking down at his luggage,  
"I'm going to put you down over there by the pool. Try to stay down."  
He rocketed down to the pool and gently put her down, and took off toward  
what he believed would be a bloody scene.  
  
Arriving, he saw Ayeka being congratulated by the students and instructors.  
  
"What happened?" Pyrate demanded.  
  
Ayeka turned to see the guard, and fumed, "Oh, something that I had to  
take care of that obviously you guards couldn't do!"  
  
"Hey, I was on the other side. So lay off! I saved a little girl over  
there. So you should be laying into the other guards here, not me.  
Now explain what happened."  
  
"Some missiles came in, and I stopped them."  
  
"Uh? How?"  
  
"Like this," logs appeared around in the air, and gave off an energy   
shield.  
  
"Oh... well then, carry on. I'm going to investigate."  
  
Ayeka then stormed off into the administration office, intent on rolling  
a few heads. Throwing back the head regent's office door, she caught  
the woman unawares. "Miss, may I help you?"  
  
"Yes! As you probably heard, there was an attack on the students just  
a few minutes ago. Your paid guards, paid with our tuition, did nothing  
to prevent the attack. I had to defend most everyone myself!" Ayeka leaned  
over the desk, while the regent leaned back to get some space. "I would  
like to make an offer. You allow the me and the students to hire our own  
bodyguards, and have them on the grounds, and we don't sue you for every   
penny this institution owns."  
  
Lawsuits are the bain of any institution in charge of the welfare of people.  
Hospitals, schools, restaurants - all have a common enemy in the courts.  
Just one could spell disaster. Financially in fighting and paying off the  
people seeking action, but also in reputation. If something could be  
agreed upon outside of courts, before the media finds out, the opportunity  
to save face must be taken. So, her answer was simple.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Thank you. I will enjoy the fine education your institution has to offer  
dear regent. Have a nice day," the door then slammed behind Ayeka.  
Outside the door, she did a little skip. "Yes! It worked!"  
  
After classes, the captain and lieutenant, with Ayeka and Sasami returned  
to the apartment where Shampoo and A-Ko where just finishing their  
discussion on the details of curses from Jusenkyo.  
  
"So your saying that back home there is this guy named Ranma that  
turns into a girl!?"  
  
Shampoo nodded. A-Ko burst out in laughter and collapsed on the couch.  
"That has got to be nuts! Now, don't tell me, some of the guys go after him  
too?"  
  
Again, Shampoo gave the affirmative. "Yes, Kuno is not right in head.  
I call him stick boy."  
  
A-Ko couldn't take it and rolled off the couch and started to hiccup.  
The door opened and the four from school came in to witness A-Ko  
keeling over on the floor, with all teardropping in the process.  
When A-Ko finally noticed the new arrivals, she quickly recovered and  
stood up. "Welcome back. How was class?"  
  
Captain Nugent answered, "Very well. Except for a rouge missile, the  
plan went well."  
  
Ayeka fumed at this and yelled in his right ear, "You call almost killing  
my little sister going well!?"  
  
While the captain recovered his hearing, Lieutenant Ewwn countered, "Ayeka,  
we already said we're sorry. The mission was accomplished though. We will  
be able to get Shampoo and A-Ko on campus as your bodyguards and not  
have to worry about them breaking our cover."  
  
Although A-Ko was relieved to get out of the apartment and do something  
in the future, she wasn't looking forward to doing it in school.  
Shampoo wasn't too thrilled either.  
  
"Well, at least Shampoo not be too bored tomorrow," Shampoo moaned out.  
  
A-Ko looked to her side at Shampoo, "Speak for yourself, I've been to  
school. The only thing I have be grateful for is I don't have to worry  
about someone's cooking killing me, or mecha to fight each morning."  
  
Shampoo blinked, "What? Now you have some explaining to do."  
  
"Alright, everyone have a seat." Everyone but Sasami and Captain Nugent  
found a spot, so they sat on the floor. After such a draining day,   
no one was in a hurry to get the real briefing underway. The rest of  
the night was still ahead of them.  
  
A-Ko cleared her throat and when she was about to speak, her mind drew  
a blank. "What the? What were we just talking about?"  
  
The captain and the lieutenant nodded toward each other. They knew  
exactly what was going on, but couldn't say anything about the   
real cause. Instead, Ewwn changed the subject, "Don't worry about it  
A-Ko, it'll come back to you eventually. I suppose we could talk about  
the mission tomorrow. As you all know, we are here to try and get support  
from the individuals there in the school. They could help us gain access  
to some of the higher political figures in this side of the galaxy.  
After that, we can put the final pieces of the plan into play. With you  
two there on campus, you can support Ayeka and Sasami by being free in  
your movements. Being able to move around campus, planting bugs and such  
will help learn some of the secrets. If need be, you can also provide  
the needed muscle to stand up to the other guards if they get in our  
way."  
  
Nugent continued the briefing, "One of you will be the girls at all times  
to provide the needed cover. The other will meet up with Ewwn and I,   
which will be the janitors on the campus, for the small missions around  
and to give us info on what is happening. Both of us has a cart we take  
around with our cleaning supplies. Don't talk to us directly, just leave  
notes in the cart, and pick up your missions by taking the green rag on the  
second shelf. If you see that rag, that means you have something to do."  
  
Shampoo nodded. Thinking, 'This is just the evidence I need to get rid of  
these goons for kidnapping me, I'll get the help of the guards. A-Ko  
is a good friend, and I must help her get free of these kidnappers.  
I'll make my move tomorrow.'  
  
################# UNKNOWN PLANET, 5 KILOMETERS SOUTH OF COLONY ##########  
  
"Mihoshi! Be quiet!"  
  
"But I'm tired," the blond galaxy police detective whined. "We've been  
walking all day."  
  
Nabiki let out a frustrated sigh. For five days, the group has been  
trudging along to the north. They probably could have made better time,  
but Kuno, Mihoshi and Gourry would slow them down considerably. First  
Mihoshi complains about being tired. After about the third complaint,   
Kuno insists that the group stop to rest for her because a 'Fair maiden  
in such a high position as a first class detective should be given  
her rest to be ready for any criminals that get past the Blue Thunder of  
Furinken High.' Lina learned early from Nabiki a fireball could be easily  
lived through by the thickheaded kendoist, so she would let the fireworks  
begin. Mihoshi would try to tend to him, and get singed in the process.  
Gourry would then try to be the hero and lend any medical attention he  
could. He would then carry Mihoshi, while Lina and Nabiki tried to drag  
an unconscious Kuno behind them, letting his head hit the ground and rocks  
to keep him quiet.  
  
It was in this position they were ambushed. An energy net dropped on top  
of them, shocking the group when it came in contact. Before Lina blacked  
out, she saw a figure drop down from the trees holding blue tinted sword.  
  
When Lina awoke, they were gagged and tied down in a pit. She tried to use  
her magic, but found something was draining her mana reserves. The others  
in the group were in the same position, and had still to wake up. Leaning  
against the dirt wall, she struggled to her feet and hopped over to Gourry.  
  
'Darn, they took his sword.' Glancing over to Kuno, she noticed he was  
missing his bokken. Mihoshi's blaster was also missing, with her cube.  
  
Dropping to her knees in front of Nabiki, she tried to nudge her awake,  
and was successful. Blinking, Nabiki slowly took in their situation and  
struggled with her rope bonds. Wriggling around, Lina was amazed to  
see her finally break free and drop the severed ropes that were around  
her hands on the ground. She quickly untied her gag and held up a razor  
blade to Lina.  
  
Whispering to the sorceress, "I've been in situations like this before.  
I keep a specially made one stashed in my watch just for occasions like  
this."  
  
Working quickly, she cut the bonds on Lina and her feet. The two then  
worked on the rest of the group, waking them in the process except Kuno.  
They didn't need that loud mouth spoiling the escape yet.  
  
"I figured you'd find a way out. Mind explaining who you are?" came a voice  
from above.  
  
Nabiki nearly jumped out of her skin, and looked up to the top of the pit  
to see a middle aged warrior. He had on black armored boots, with metal  
plating over the knees. On his back, were two swords. The rest of his  
outfit was a loose fitting gray, almost medieval. She was at a loss, having  
no information on who their captors were, except they could be colonists,  
what or who they wanted, and what she had that they didn't. Best course  
of action: make them think you know more than they do.  
  
"Now, I don't think that would be a good idea. Especially when it may  
be in your best interest to help us," Nabiki said, putting on her best  
stone face - her life rarely depended on these skills so her performance  
had to go off without a hitch.  
  
Their captor smirked, "Heh, I'll call your bluff. I think you have  
no clue what is going on here. I'm smarter than you think little girl."  
  
Her jaw muscles tightened shut. The man continued, "I know exactly when  
someone is lying to me. It's one of my many, gifts. NOW TELL ME WHO  
YOU ARE!"  
  
Lina decided to take over from there, if the guy was going to torture  
them, she'd rather get their faster. There may be an opening during  
their transportation - at least it would be better than sitting in a  
musty old hole. "We crashed on this planet trying to escape some  
craft that shot us down. We were fleeing for over three days in space,  
and now we traveled about a hundred kilometers from the south to this  
place. We ask for your help."  
  
The man nodded, "YOU are telling the truth." Turning his gaze to Nabiki,  
"YOU were not. It would be wise in the future to be more honest with  
me."  
  
Returning his attention to Lina, "My name is Ryuujin. I'm the leader  
of this colony. I would like to extend my apologies, but we are wary  
of outsiders." Tossing a rope ladder over the side, he held out his hand,  
"Come on up, I may have a deal for you to get off this planet."  
  
The group climbed up, and were amazed at the view they saw. The dirt hole  
for their prison hinted at what was above them before. Mounds of dirt  
consisted of the entire colony. Each one had a doorway of metal to  
an underground housing or complex.  
  
Ryuujin spread his right arm to take in the sight. "Welcome to Narafa  
Colony. We like to live in simplicity, but we aren't barbarians. We  
utilize technology, and still make voyages into space. It would  
have been easier to build above ground, but with so many enemies,   
living underground hides from sensors and the natural predators of this  
world. Dragons can make such a mess if you aren't careful."  
  
Gourry smelled food coming from one of the open doors, and slowly edged  
his way toward it. Ryuujin, still not totally trusting of his guests,  
noticed and called out, "Halt!" Gourry stiffened and turned around.  
"You will eat with me. I have business with all of you."  
  
When the swordsman returned to the group, Lina slapped him on the head.  
"What were you thinking!? I don't want to lose you on some weird world."  
Rethinking, she then rephrased, "Na forget that. Gourry, I would like  
to encourage you to run off as the first chance you get - and take  
Kuno and Mihoshi with you."  
  
This confused Gourry entirely, so as the group was going to the center  
mound of Ryuujin's residence, Lina was getting a splitting headache  
trying to keep calm. Not having access to her magic also was getting  
on her nerves.  
  
When entering the doorway, the atmosphere changed entirely. A modern  
living area with electricity, pictures, and numerous weapons as  
decoration. Kuno was interested especially in some of the swords,  
many very delicately embroidered in gems and gold, and some with writings  
on their blades. Nabiki just looked at the gems. Ryuujin and Lina had  
a difficult time trying to keep the other four - Kuno, Nabiki, Mihoshi,  
and Gourry - from going their separate ways. In the end, they did finally  
arrive at a large wooden table, with candle light. The feast before  
them was extravagant. When Mihoshi tried to dive in to the curry,  
an energy shield smashed into her face and bounced her back.  
  
"Oh... my face." she then started to sniffle a little bit.  
  
Ryuujin chuckled, thinking, 'Serves you right for being greedy.' He then  
turned the main group. "You have a decision to make. Up to this point I   
have been very lax with you. Now is a fork in the road."  
  
Opening a pouch, he drew five pills. "You can either eat this pill, and  
I will help you. Else, you will leave this colony and find other means  
of getting off this world."  
  
Nabiki blinked. Murmuring to herself, "This guy watches too many movies."  
  
Gourry snatched a pill out of his hands, "I'm in. That food looks great!"  
  
Lina made a grab at his hands to stop him, but was too late. The pill was  
swallowed up and on a tour of the digestive system. They waited for a  
few minutes to see if he would keel over, but nothing happened except for  
Gourry asking if he could eat now.  
  
Ryuujin nodded, and he jumped at the food, eating at his usual restaurant  
pace. Lina, not wanting to see everything devoured before her eyes,  
shrugged, "Why not? I'm a goner anyhow if I don't get off this rock."  
Passing their host, she picked up a pill, threw it in her mouth, and  
dug into the feast.  
  
Nabiki handed one to Mihoshi and Kuno, and the they joined in. Ryuujin  
grabbed a few drumsticks when he felt he wouldn't be in danger of  
Lina's and Gourry's assault.  
  
The feasting didn't last long, and was finished in less than ten minutes.  
When they all laid back in the chairs around the banquet table, they rested  
for a minute, and collapsed in a slumber. Ryuujin walked to each of the  
guests and put his hand on their heads. Energy seeped into their minds,  
and disabled the memory implants he had detected. "There, no one should  
have to be a slave. Their allegiance shall be to whoever they choose,  
but it should never be forced."  
  
Taking his seat, he waited for his guests to wake. Mihoshi did so first,  
"My head. Feels like I've been up for a week."  
  
Kuno was next, but wasn't so cooperative. "What is this? I have been   
foiled by sorcery to do the bidding of a queen I have no allegiance to!?"  
Turning toward Ryuujin, he pulled a bokken out of thin air. You must  
be a slave to this evil! Prepare to meet thy death at the hands  
of I, Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkun High!"  
  
Ryuujin disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Kuno. Again,  
Kuno's hard headedness saved him when Ryuujin's fist impacted, sending him  
across the room into a stone column unconscious for the fourth time that  
day.  
  
Clapping was heard. Turning to the sound, Ryuujin saw Lina and Nabiki  
giving the applause. Nabiki congratulated him. "Good job. That's a faster  
job that we've ever accomplished." Her voice then got down to business,  
"Thank you for helping us out with Kyah. Now I want to get even. Is this  
the help you were needing?"  
  
Ryuujin shook his head, "Nope. I need help getting supplies in from the  
outside world. Those ships you mentioned may be the cause of the problems.  
If you all help me track the source of the ships and destroy them,  
I will help you get transportation anywhere in the galaxy, with weapons  
and supplies. If that place means Kyah's home base, I'll see what I can  
do. However, I won't help fight her. There you are on your own.  
My people don't wish to get too involved in galactic struggles, and I  
will help them keep it that way. We only get involved enough to insure  
our own free survival."  
  
In stereo, the two girls nodded, "Agreed."  
  
------------ END CHAPTER 9 ----------------- 


	10. A New Quest

########### CHAPTER 10 - A NEW QUEST ###########################  
  
cHaOs Energy Times Infinity   
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - Same as previous chapters.  
  
This chapter was a little long at the halfway point, so I decided  
to cut it off and leave chapter 10 at that. 11 will pick up  
on Telleo. I need to remember not to get so carried away.  
  
########### JUUBAN - WASHU'S LAB ###############################  
  
The force field traps were set, and only needed a voice  
command to activate. With those set, Amy and Washu began  
to piece together the dimensional portal again, but at a much  
greater pace since the hard work of figuring out how to make  
one was done before. Along with those two in the lab, there  
was always one other senshi, in their transformed states, hiding  
in the lab to catch Mamoru. Ranma-chan had just gotten off   
her eight hour shift, and was tired of doing nothing, but still  
full of energy that wasn't being released. Five days had passed  
since the three traveler's arrival.  
  
Usagi and Ranma-chan sat on the steps to the Hiwaka shrine.  
It was starting to approach sundown. Usagi sniffed, "I used to  
watch the sundown with him."  
  
Ranma wasn't used to these emotional talks. Preferring to talk  
about taking action, or doing action was more her style. "We'll get  
them back. We already have a plan."  
  
"What if it isn't him? He was taken from me and we just laid him  
to rest," Usagi curled her knees to her chest.  
  
"I've been so close to loosing those around me, all I can do is  
try the best I can." Flexing her right arm, "After all, the best  
martial artist in the world wouldn't do less. And I am the  
best."  
  
Usagi looked over at the redhead and forced a grin. "Maybe you're  
right."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Nodding, Usagi continued, "Of course. It doesn't help to just mope  
around. It doesn't help." Standing, Usagi went a few steps down.  
Looking back up at her companion, "Come on, let's head to my place  
for dinner. I'm sure you don't want to hang around here all the time.  
Tonight is Haruka's shift, thanks to Setsuna bringing in the outers.  
It's too bad that her time powers couldn't see when he would come."  
  
Ranma stood, "Thanks. It'll be good to flex my legs after sitting in  
that lab."  
  
As the two went down the street, Ranma was on the fence in her usual  
pattern, Usagi glancing up at him. "I could never do that."  
  
Ranma was asked about as much about her fence walking as his curse,  
but didn't know what to say to this. "Uh, why not?"  
  
Looking down at her feet, Usagi grumbled, "I'm a total clutz. I stumble  
over my own feet just walking sometimes."  
  
Leaning down, Ranma held her hand out, "Want to try?"  
  
Usagi looked at the hand, then at Ranma's neutral face, then at the fence,  
and finally arrived at her feet again. "I don't feel like right now,  
thanks anyhow."  
  
Shrugging, Ranma hopped down and the two girls continued walking to toward  
Usagi's home. An idea popped up in Usagi's mind - one of her rarer moments.  
"Would you train me?"  
  
Showing the clutz to balance on the fence was one thing, but training  
her in martial arts and her power was something else. She was a girl, and  
he didn't want to hurt her. "You sure that's a good idea? I might, um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Uh, you might not be able to keep up..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't hit girls?"  
  
Usually at this point Ranma would be batted into LEO, but instead was hit  
with something he never had experience in this situation - Usagi's puppy  
dog look. Her eyes were side, and sparking. A strange halo of cuteness  
radiated around her head, and her mouth hinted at a sniffle that may  
escape if she wasn't helped. Ranma herself was only able to duplicate the  
effect to ice cream stops, and wasn't quite sure of it's power on herself  
till this moment - she gave in.  
  
"Ok." Raising her finger to emphasize the point, "but if it's too much for  
you, we're going to hold off for a while. Understood?"  
  
Pulling Ranma, she hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
Letting go, the red-haired girl fell face first off the fence and into the  
pavement. Usagi was jumping around in glee and didn't notice the twitching  
martial artist behind her.  
  
The sun had set about an hour before, and the park was mostly vacant. The  
two had found a corner to transform and cut loose into the sky without  
attracting too much attention.  
  
Sailor Sun stood in front of Sailor Moon, in her regular form. "Ok, the  
first thing we need to do is figure out how to get you back that power  
you used a few nights ago. While we are trying to that, I'm going to try  
to explore the finer points of this magic stuff."  
  
Nodding, Usagi asked, "Do you know how I can do that? It just happens."  
  
"Huh? Have you ever trained with your magic to figure out how it works?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sailor Sun face vaulted for the first time in a few thousand years. "You  
have got to be kidding me!?" The blond shook her head in a negative.  
Slumping her shoulders, Sailor Sun sighed out, "Ok. Lets start from the  
beginning. Take a seat. This may take a while."  
  
Under a large oak, the two got into a cross legged position, facing  
each other. "From what I understand from my," Sailor Sun made quote marks  
in the air, "Silver Millennium life," end quote, "the magic doesn't exist  
in the planets we are all linked to. It exists everywhere, and the planets  
only allow you to channel the power easier."  
  
Although they had just started, Sailor Moon was starting to loose interest.  
Sailor Sun gave her a quick plasma nick to wake her up. "Owie!"  
  
"Pay attention. From that, I think your power increased when you accessed  
that magic directly instead of through the moon."  
  
Sailor Moon's head hung low, "But I don't remember how I did it."  
  
"That's what we are here to figure out. Getting control over your current  
powers will help you learn new skills." Smirking, "That's how I learned  
martial arts, I become the best overnight you know." Sailor Sun then put  
her hands up in front of her, and formed a ki ball between them. "This is  
ki. I use this in my martial arts. It is kind of like magic, but instead  
of coming from the outside world, it comes from inside of you."  
  
Usagi was wide eyed, and bent over to look at the small glowing ball.  
She stuck her finger out, stopping just a few inches from the energy.  
"Can I touch it?"  
  
"Sure. This is calm energy and won't hurt you."  
  
Slowly moving her finger forward, she felt different as the energy flowed  
into her. It was warm, and she felt she could do this.  
  
Smirking, Sailor Sun commented, "It's easier to base ki off of emotions.  
This is my confidence. I know a guy that uses depression."  
  
Taking her finger back, and putting her hands in the same position,  
Sailor Moon said, "I'm going to try this with my magic. I've never been  
able to use the magic like this before, but I'll try."  
  
Concentrating hard, beads of sweat began to form on her head. She resisted  
the urge to call out an attack name, and tried to find the magic flowing  
to her like her sensei said. She slowly started to glow, and a breeze  
flowed through the tree above them. Then she felt it - it was like all  
around her a different plane of existence could be felt by looking within  
her. It was vast, and streams of power flowed around the earth, trees,  
through her. Focusing the energy through her body, she willed it into a ball  
into this reality.  
  
Across from her, Sailor Sun was amazed at how the power in Sailor Moon was  
changing. Before, it was a simple transformation with no noticeable focus.  
It had then felt like her body was a well spring, soaking up the energy around  
her, and now she was like a lense and the irregular glob of rainbow light  
in her palms flowed into and out of her body in wisps. Finally, Sailor  
Moon opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw and the energy disappeared.  
"I did it!"  
  
"Congratulations. I think you may have taught me some things too when I   
watched you. Now it's my turn."  
  
Sailor Moon was excited over her success and wanted to see what her  
companion would reveal. Still sitting, Sailor Sun concentrated within her  
and sought to see what her student had learned. It came quickly, and  
with her previous experience in ki, her feeling of how to perceive this  
power proved very useful. Like Sailor Moon, the energy coursed around  
everything - then a strange spark interested her in this vastness. It  
as found in herself and had didn't seem like the rest of the free energy.  
Pulling on this strand, she felt her body feel warm. Sailor Moon gasped,  
and the Sailor Sun opened her eyes. Now, she was in his guy form. "Whoa.  
Now this is cool." Realization then came full brunt - "I FOUND THE CURSE!  
I CAN BE CURED!" After so long in searching, a freak accident through  
the dimensions may have given him the cure.  
  
"Let's take you back home. We can continue tomorrow."  
  
Changing back to their normal forms, with Ranma now in his male form,  
they walked back to Usagi's home. After training, the growing teenagers  
were only interested in eating. Dinner was eaten in silence, except for  
the usual small talk about school. Ranma was introduced to Usagi's parents  
and little brother as a visiting exchange student - which was part true.  
Shingo didn't let her off that easily, and kept teasing his older sister  
about how her boyfriend was doing. What surprised him though, was she didn't  
retort back and instead kept quiet.  
  
After the relatively quiet dinner, Ranma left to go back to the Hiwaka  
shrine. He was so caught up in thinking about the events of the tonight,  
he didn't notice taking a wrong turn. Only when he had reached  
Tokyo Tower a few hours later did he realize his mistake, and his  
communicator that Amy had fashioned for him went off. Flipping it out,  
he found a corner to talk.  
  
"What's up? Is he attacking?" Ranma whispered into the communicator. Being  
in his guy form, he didn't want to be caught dead in public holding  
something that girls used for makeup.  
  
Mercury's face showed up, "YES!" Static fizzed across the screen and cleared  
up. The view screen showed Amy had dropped the communicator and was  
unleashing her own bubble attack. As the water spray attack went out, it hit  
the screen and ended the video stream.  
  
Ranma jumped to the top of a three story office building, and pulled out  
his henshin rod. "Looks like it's time to show what the new me can do  
in this form."  
  
"Sun Galaxy Power Revised!"  
  
Like most attacks and skills that Ranma learned, he modified them to  
suit his needs, and adapted quickly. In the four days that he had  
been with the magic of the Silver Millennium from this universe, he  
experimented with it when out of site from the rest of the group.  
The night before, he was trying to modify the magic to work with his  
martial arts skills - they don't call it Anything Goes Martial Arts  
for nothing. Now, he focused on the magic energy covering his body and   
tried to change the outfit to something more fitting. The clothing changed  
from the odd tux to a loose fitting ninja outfit, but try as he might,  
the colors wouldn't go. It was still the white based of the fuku, and had  
the red trim on the seams, and glittering orange at the cuffs. The most  
important part of the outfit didn't change, the Sun Crystal Gauntlet. It  
remained the same with it's jewels and golden appearance.  
  
Calling on his vast reserves of power the transformation lent him,  
his feet left the roof of the office complex. Plasma thousands of degrees  
hotter than the air around him washed over his body, but leaving him  
unaffected and gently swaying his hair. The tar on the building started to  
bubble from the heat till Sailor Sun rapidly flew toward the direction the  
other scouts were.  
  
"If this guy is as changed as Washu says, they don't stand a chance  
without me."  
  
When he arrived in the air above the shrine, Sailor Moon made her  
entrance jumping over the wall. The two paired up and went into the  
shrine. Turning down the hallway, the went to the closet. Opening  
the door, they were greeted with the sounds of battle and Sailor Jupitor  
flying backward over their heads. She hit the wall behind, and slumped  
unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Take care of her Sailor Moon, I'm going to get this guy."  
  
Sailor Moon put her hand on Sailor Sun's shoulder, "Don't hurt him. Just  
get my Mamoru back."  
  
"I promise." Turning, he jumped through the doorway and jumped from pile  
of rubble to another, leaving after images. Finally, the scene  
changed to Tuxedo Kamen holding Washu in the air by her hair. His  
other hand was reared back like a spear to deal a finishing blow through  
her chest. Acting fast, Sailor Sun let a ball of searing heat from  
her glove and impacted the mound of rubble below the two. Tuxedo Kamen  
tossed Washu to the side to land on the other wounded scouts that had shown  
up - Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen's eyes narrowed at his opponent. A growl came, "You."  
  
Sailor Sun relaxed into a ready stance, "I'm Ranma Saotome, formally  
known as Sailor Sun. I accept your challenge."  
  
Flashing toward each other, they met in the middle and traded rapid blows.  
Ranma concentrated on trying to get in some head blows to get the  
thought crown off of Tuxedo Kamen's head, but was having little luck.  
With the ki powerup he possessed, and his previous magic abilities, Tuxedo  
Kamen was on par with Ranma's abilities.  
  
The two separated and landed on opposite sides of the mostly demolished lab.  
Water from various tanks that had broken was on the floor. The one that  
Ranma stood in suddenly flash boiled as he powered up. Thinking, 'I can't  
kill him, so I got to keep this heat under control. However, if I can  
keep it focused enough, I can grab that crown."  
  
Sailor Moon arrived at the battle during this powerup. Unawares to what  
her battle partner was planning, she thought he was going to kill her love.  
This time, she was able to bring out more power than regularly, but not  
as much as during the battle where Tuxedo Kamen was initially lost. Her  
training that night was bearing fruit already.  
  
The powerups were being felt by a slowly wakening Washu. Holding her head,  
"I'm still alive." Looking up, her continued state of being alive was  
explained by the three powerful individuals facing off. Most of her  
lab was destroyed, with most of the force fields. A quick visual inventory  
showed there was only one still working, and the portal they were working  
on was blasted to bits again. "If I can use that force field, I may be  
able to give those to enough time to get that thought crown off." With  
this thought, she kept low to the ground and started to make her way around  
the perimeter of the fight to the other side of the lab.  
  
Ranma made his move first. Jumping high into the air, he summoned a lance  
with his glove. With the added reach, he may may be able to nick the crown.  
Now if only he can avoid slicing the guy's head off.  
  
Kamen, seeing the first of the two new arrivals jump, went toward the  
still standing girl and tried to put a punch to her chest. Instead, it  
was blocked with a magically reinforced shield. She had seen Saturn  
perform something similar, and Sailor Moon was rapidly relearning to use  
her magic.  
  
Sailor Mercury was gaining consciousness, and seeing what the three were  
doing, began to take readings. What she saw shocked her - another plain  
of existance was nearly perfectly in line with this one, and most of the  
alignment was coming from the three fighters.  
  
Ranma saw his chance and came down between the two. Kamen was put on   
the defensive and sent sharp ki missiles out to get some room to move.  
Realizing that the white ninja was the most offensive of the two, he  
changed targets. Fusing both magic and ki, he sent a home ki blast  
toward Ranma. The combined two passed through walls unaffected to Ranma's  
surprise and exploded when it collided with his back. Sailor Moon  
was free to attack now, and tried her Moon Healing Escalation attack  
toward both Kamen and Ranma. The other now conscious scouts were  
amazed further when she sent the attack out without muttering a word  
and getting both completely.  
  
Unfortunately, it did not negate the effects of the thought crown. The  
attack doesn't deal destructive damage, and Kamen was not knocked around  
in the least. He turned to Sailor Moon and threw his ki enhanced cane.  
Again her shield came up, and slowed the cane down. It still drove forward,  
trying to push through the barrier. Kamen mentally struggled to push it  
forward, while Sailor Moon called on more power to help free her love.  
  
Sailor Mercury registered four powers in the last three seconds of the battle.  
First, a now healed Ranma exploded from under the tons of debree that had  
collapsed on him from the homing blast. This distracted Kamen slightly from  
his struggle. Second, Sailor Moon synced perfectly with the energy plane  
Mercury was monitoring and the barrier shield expanded. With Kamen's lack  
of total concentration, the barrier pushed his attack back and slammed into  
his. Third, Washu activated the last remaining force field behind Kamen, who  
was then slammed into it. Finally, the thought crown broke on Kamen's head  
shattered from the extreme stress and she saw two life readings from him,  
where before she only saw one.  
  
Aside from from the bubbling puddle of molten rock at Ranma's feet, the lab  
was silent. Sailor Moon had collapsed from exhaustion, and Kamen was also  
out cold in the force field containment.  
  
Getting up, with her arm limp at her side, Sailor Mars trudged to Tuxedo  
Kamen. "He has changed so much. Is it really him?"  
  
He then started to wake, and let out a moan. Sailor Mars, to exhausted to  
risk a fight, stepped back. Ranma was more then ready for round two,  
and stood at the ready a short distance away.  
  
The magical transformation around him faded away, and he again was Mamoru  
Chiba. This relaxed them enough to detransform themselves. Ranma stayed  
powered up, wondering if he could stay that way permanently - especially  
sense he could keep his curse under control. He instead lowered the  
temperature around him to normal levels.  
  
Sailor Moon then woke up, and rushed to Mamoru's side. "Oh! Are you back?"  
  
"Yes, meat ball head. I've changed a little though - mind if we go   
someplace more comfortable to talk?"  
  
Tears gushing forth, Usagi detransformed and sobbed into his shoulder,  
and he tried to comfort her. Ranma, satisfied that everything was fine,  
relaxed totally and went out of the lab to put on his usual clothes they  
had found at the mall. The Sailor Sun clothing he changed to the rarest pair  
of boxers ever.  
  
Ami and Washu tended to everyone's injuries, while they waited for the  
rest of the scouts to arrive. Mamoru didn't wish to explain everything  
twice. He also was acting a little more uncomfortable around Usagi than  
before.  
  
Finally, Setsuna, Michiru and Hotaru arrived. Hotaru apologized for them,  
"Sorry we are late. Setsuna-mama said you were ok, and we didn't need  
to hurry."  
  
The entire Silver Millenium crew was present. Setsuna had brought a special  
sleeping green tea and knocked C-Ko out with it. Washu was banging her  
head on the wall cursing herself why she didn't think of that sooner, while  
Ranma surveyed the crowd from the corner. He hadn't been in the presence of  
everyone at once - and he had only seen Setsuna once. Also, being in a crowded  
room with unengaged females, and two cats somewhere on the property didn't  
make him feel too comfortable. Now that things had settled down, they might  
start to take an interest in him.  
  
Across the room... Makoto's and Minako's eyes were starting to wander toward a  
certain red shirted pigtailed martial artist.  
  
Setsuna, feeling the time stream altering slightly, coughed to get everyone's  
attention. "I need to ask Chiba what happened outside the time stream. I could  
not find him while he was gone, and I don't understand your current state with  
that woman that killed you."  
  
Washu was amazed at how fast she deduced that, the rest of the crew were clueless.  
"Let's let him explain everyone."  
  
Sitting up with the blanket around him, Usagi held his hand. "It's ok. You can tell  
us. We're behind you."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"This is what I remember. A few days ago, Tuxedo Mask was fighting Sakana and was  
killed."  
  
"Sakana? Who's that?" asked Ranma.  
  
Haruka elbowed him, "That bitch you killed."  
  
"Oh. How do you know her name?" Ranma asked again.  
  
"Just getting to that Ranma. As I remember, Tuxedo Mask was killed. Rather painful.  
Then, I also remember what happened afterward - you two killing Sakana. After that,  
my memory is more muddled. Some guy used to call Master Diginux," Mamoru added  
a little disgust to his voice at the mention of the name. "He said he brought  
me back and combined me into a more well rounded toy. My mission was to bother  
Washu, or kill her. Either would do. After that, you know the story." Glancing  
over toward the senshi of time, "To answer your question, I was outside of this  
universe, so I was outside of the time stream that you are guardian of."  
  
Washu and Setsuna were nodding as if all their questions had been answered,  
but the rest of the group was still wondering what that all just meant. Ranma,  
more flustered than before, "But you didn't answer my question! How do you   
know her?"  
  
"That's because I am her."  
  
Everyone tensed up at this.  
  
"But I am also Mamoru. The entity known as Diginux combined me and her when we  
died. Our souls were put into this one body when he snatched them when they  
left this universe, and DNA from both our bodies was used to create this one  
body. I may look like Mamoru, but my body strength is Sakana's." Looking down,  
he lowered his voice. "I'm sorry for causing you all so much trouble and killing  
your boyfriend Usagi. After meeting Mamoru, I have changed so much."  
  
Washu was getting edgy, "Diginux... I remember some old scientist I lost on  
a chase long ago. If I remember, I tricked him into some technology defunct  
world where his powers were useless. If it is him, we must stop him, else  
all of the worlds - Ranma's, mine, yours, C-Ko's - are all doomed to disappear  
when he is tired of them."  
  
Setsuna began to sweat and her eyes narrowed, "Not good, a new threat and I can't  
even see when he may arrive. We must strike while he doesn't know we are on to   
him."  
  
"Yes. Mamoru, Sakana - what do I call you?" Washu shook her head in frustration.  
  
"Just call me Mamoru, it is his outside appearance."  
  
"Right. Can you open up that portal still if you separated?"  
  
"Well, Mamoru couldn't, but Sakana could since that is how she got here in the  
first place - wait. YOU MEAN WE CAN SEPARATE!?" His fists clenched.  
  
"Yes. I think I can clone you - it's just the moving Sakana's soul to the new  
body. After all, I am the greatest scientific mind in the universe." Two dolls came  
up on Washu's shoulders and proclaimed, "WASHU IS THE GREATEST!"  
  
"Thank you Washu!" Mamoru and Usagi hugged in happiness, only to have Washu  
tap on his shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
"But I won't do it unless you call me Little Washuuuu!"  
  
Outside, passersby on witnessed the Hiwaka shrine hill shake from  
a massive facefault.  
  
Everyone returned home to get their rest now that guarding the lab wasn't needed.  
Washu and Mamoru returned to a lab that was being miraculously restored by  
thousands of robots to work through the night. The next day they all planned  
to depart to save the rest of the kidnapped individuals with Sakana's help,  
while the outers stayed behind to watch for trouble that Diginux may stir up.  
According to Setsuna, there wasn't to be any trouble caused by this universe's  
villains for some time.  
  
As the first rays of light came over the eastern sunrise, Rei was woken  
by knocking at her window. It was a late night, and now was one of those  
occasions she hated being situated at the center of the senshi's meeting places.  
Ranma was greeted by a knocking on the guest door by Washu, but didn't wake  
up so easily. It took a levitating bucket of cold water cascading on him  
to jump him out of bed. However, he remained in his male form.  
  
"Clever. Didn't think you'd figure out how to change your curse that  
way," Washu slipped out before running down the hall, away from a shivering  
Ranma.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of the group was there. Minako had brought Artimis,  
but kept the angry feline in a box, saying it was for Ranma's and the cat's  
protection. Usagi hadn't been so thoughtful, and when she barged in fifteen minutes  
late, Ranma ran through the lab door, that happened to have Mamoru standing there.  
  
"Usagi! Why didn't you think about Ranma!?" Rei yelled out.  
  
"I forgot!" Usagi then had a raspberry competition with the young shrine priest.  
The argument ended when they realized everyone had left them to go to the lab  
and witness the separation of Mamoru and Sakana.  
  
In front of them all were two, twenty foot tall blue semi-transparent tubes.   
In the right tube Mamoru stood as Tuxedo Kamen. The other was Sakana's motionless  
body, with her red gi and green scarf they had picked out during the night.  
Washu was at a large control panel, and everyone was in stands to the right like  
spectators. The two cats were put on baby-sitting duty with C-Ko playing in with  
them still in the shrine.  
  
Makoto and Minako were on either side of Ranma, and starting to slowly edge  
closer in. Ranma wasn't noticing just yet, but was shaking his head in why  
Washu was making this like some sort of sporting event.  
  
"Ok everyone, this is it!" Washu proclaimed. Raising her hand above her head,  
with her index finger extended, she swooped it down to push a large crab shaped  
button labeled 'GO'.  
  
Arcs of electricity sparked between the two tubes, while in the tube, smaller  
rings of energy danced up and down Mamoru's body. He didn't yell in pain, but  
stood as still as possible for the machine to work. After about a minute of  
the energy going up and down his body faster and faster, the same type of energy  
then began to appear on Sakana's body. Finally, the two bodies burned brightly  
and everyone shielded their eyes. When the light died down, Sakana and Mamoru  
were successfully separated. Washu then said the one thing nobody wanted to hear,  
"Oops."  
  
Looking closer at the two tubes, the girls' eyes all grew large, and Ranma looked  
up at the ceiling. During the reaction, Washu forgot that the final  
energy transfer would burn all of clothes off the tubes' occupants.  
  
After a quick change, the red faced Sakana and Mamoru sat around the table.  
Mamoru spoke up first, "Now, I realize that Sakana did kill me, but I have forgiven  
her. I would like to ask that you do so too. While we were together, she  
shared with me what her life was like, and we worked out how to turn her life  
around."  
  
Sakana looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "I used to serve  
one named Queen Kyah. She took me in after I was bounced from client to client.  
I was raised to be an assassin since age six."  
  
Amy gasped at this revelation, and leaned over to put her hand on Sakana's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry. I hope that we can somehow help you."  
  
Still looking at her hands, Sakana sighed out, "Thanks. It's been a while since  
I've been with normal people." Ranma snickered at this, but no one paid attention.  
"Mamoru has agreed to take me in like a sister. He is very nice, and I hope  
I can do him all justice by letting me help you." Standing, Sakana started  
to go outside. "Follow me, we need to get to Kyah's before your friends are  
lost forever."  
  
The inner senshi, Ranma, Washu and C-Ko holding two cats in sealed boxes followed  
her into the shrine courtyard. Making sure no one else was around, Sakana  
put her arm forward and let a focused bit of energy out. Washu and Amy took  
careful readings, noting how she released such a small amount of energy to   
open the portal where in their portals they needed large amounts.  
  
"Everyone make sure you are as low of powerlevel as you can before we go in.  
The energy may tear you apart if you aren't when we go into the portal." Ranma,  
being the only one in a transformed state, did so. He reverted to a she, the  
last 'normal' state she was in before transforming into Sailor Sun.  
  
Grabbing hold of Mamoru's hand, she motioned for everyone else to do the same.  
"We need to stay together. If you wander off, who knows which universe you'll   
end up in. You may want to tie those boxes to something."  
  
The chain of individuals went into the portal, which then closed behind them.  
  
What they found before them was an empty void. The different multicolored  
universes were like blobs, about twenty feet in diameter at most. Sakana was  
in the lead and applied minute amounts of ki to fly toward her home universe  
where the others were taken. They also noticed almost totally transparent lines  
going between the blob they just emerged from to three other blobs in the far  
distance, which must have been the three traveler's homes. From the one Sakana   
was going toward, millions of these lines came out in every direction.  
When Amy tried to comment on these, it came out muted in the strange plane between  
worlds, but found no problems breathing in the air, so the trip was done in silence. 


	11. Developing Relationships

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 11 - Developing Relationships  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
************* QUICK WRAP-UP OF WHAT HAS HAPPENED **************  
  
In the universe where the Sailor Scouts reside, five days passed  
since the arrival of Washu, Ranma, and C-Ko. After some in-between  
battles, the group was on their way to Sakana's place of origin  
to save the other kidnapped individuals - and to find out more  
of this Diginux character.   
  
In this place where the others were kidnapped, three weeks passed  
due to a time difference. They have started to settle into  
their new surroundings and discover more about each other. Finally,  
many of the major powers of the galaxy are colliding on a world  
known as Telleo.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
########### TELLEO - HIGH ABOVE CAPITOL ############################  
  
The cold air rushed past Gothax's face, grinning in anticipation.  
Ahead, Vegeta was also anxious for the fight. Far below, Ryoko was  
playing catchup. She considered teleporting, but the time delay  
between her disappearing and reappearing was enough that the two  
combatants above would be able to cover enough distance to make  
it a waste of her energy.  
  
Chuckling under her breath, Ryoko knew this would be a no holds  
barred fight, and she could let loose all of her power. The blue  
and yellow ki trails met and the battle began. Ryoko halted her  
progress to observe the two and work out some sort of strategy.  
From the energy feeling she was picking up in the air, they were  
probably stronger than her and blindly going into battle wasn't the  
best way to win this fight.  
  
Meanwhile, Gothax and Vegeta were just getting warmed up. Vegeta  
was only at half his super saiyjin strength, and his opponent  
wasn't backing down. Punches weren't being pulled, but they weren't  
being wildly swung. Attacks were quickly put out and recovered  
from to keep defense up. Suddenly, Vegeta punched at Gothax's face  
in a clearly offensive move to tempt a hit at his now exposed  
midsection - which to Vegeta's surprise didn't come. After the  
punch went through the afterimage, his senses picked up that  
his opponent was behind him but not close enough to attack.  
  
Turning slowly, Vegeta faced the alien. "You could have attacked."  
  
Crossing his arms, Gothax smirked, "Yeah, but what fun would that  
be since you would have let me?"  
  
Vegeta put his left arm on his hip and tilted his head back in  
a laugh, "Ha ha ha!" His head then went back down in a serious  
scowl. "But I won't be so generous from now on. Introductions  
should be in order now before we get down to business."  
  
Gothax tapped his fingers in his crossed arms, "Of course. I am  
Emperor Gothax of the Golden Empire. My purpose with you is to   
destroy you for terrorizing this planet."  
  
Another laugh came from Vegeta. "You call that terrorizing!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Spreading his arm to encompass the planet below them, "If you call  
the trouble I caused to the planet down there terrorizing..."  
Vegeta's aura flared, "then you haven't seen what Vegeta, Prince of  
the Saiyjin Race can really do, prepare yourself Gothax."  
  
Power crackled between them as conflicting auras met. Vegeta  
began to call on his deep reserves of energy. Blood rushed into   
his muscles, bulging and rippling with anticipation under his skin.  
Gothax also was powering up, and was hunched over concentrating  
to bring out power he hadn't used for so long. Finally, the two  
reached their climax and their limbs stretched out and heads arched  
back in a yell, sending out a powerful shock wave.  
  
Ryoko held an arm over her eyes to keep from being blinded, "Shit."  
At that moment, she felt three more energies flare. One to the  
east and another to the south - both rapidly approaching. The  
third was directly below, but stayed still.  
  
With their strength fully revealed, the two attacked. Ryoko was  
still in midair. Her eyes were wide in amazement as the two  
disappeared and reappeared in numerous places above her. Shocks  
of power washed past her, further reinforcing the fact in her mind  
that her energy wouldn't last for the prolonged period  
those two were fighting. The first minute or less she -might-  
have been able to trade some blows and keep up, but after that  
these two would eat her for breakfast.  
  
Vegeta then paused some distance away from Gothax. They were both  
were breathing heavily, and some bruises were evident on their  
bodies. Spreading his arms and legs in a spread eagle, Vegeta then  
started to concentrate for an attack. Gothax saw this, and put his left  
hand up in a knife fist pointed just between his eyes. In this  
position, he concentrated and felt the fighting energy congregate  
in the limb, sparkling just at the tip of his index finger - ready  
to be unleashed at what Vegeta was planning.  
  
Vegeta moved his arms closer together, the power almost bursting  
to come out, "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Gothax sensed the final restraints being lifted by Vegeta and   
let loose his own, "SPIRAL SCREW BEAM ATTACK!"  
  
The attacks met halfway between them, and met by a perpendicular  
third blue blast from the side. The resulting clash exploded  
and surprised Vegeta and Gothax, and they didn't pump anymore  
energy into the beam attacks. The two combatants and Ryoko looked  
in the direction of the new arrival, and clenched her teeth in   
anger. Gothax and Ryoko were especially tensed.  
  
Both muttered her name under their breaths, "Kyah."  
  
Vegeta didn't have a clue who this woman was, "Who are you woman!  
How dare you interfere in a fight between men!"  
  
Bending over, with her hands on her hips, Kyah responded to  
the prince in a hauty voice, "Oh, and what are you going to do  
about it?" Before Vegeta could yell some retort, she turned her  
attention to Gothax who resumed a defensive form. "It's been  
a while Gothax. How has your conscience been treating you since  
you killed my family?"  
  
Gothax tried to keep his cool, but somehow his irritation at  
seeing his once fiancé shown through his monotone voice. "I did  
what was necessary to stop what you started."  
  
A low growl escaped Kyah's throat, "How dare you. I was late to  
the wedding, delayed by one of YOUR," pointing her finger at  
Gothax to enphasise the point, "messengers. By the time I was  
returning to the wedding, you had killed everyone!"  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Why would I do such a horrible thing. You know  
I had nothing to gain, my only objective was peace in the empire."  
  
"To get full power in the galaxy for your own family!"  
  
"They were murdered on that planet by your family that day."  
  
Kyah's eyes flared, "You bastard, how dare you accuse their memories  
of such an atrocity. Because of that day I have been seeking  
vengeance-"  
  
"I know, I'm not blind to your activities."  
  
Continuing through the interruption, Kyah's voice rose, " and will  
rule this galaxy and destroy all that you have built to keep  
all slaves under your rule - even if it means killing them to  
set them free!" Her aura flared, "NOW DIE!"  
  
A spinning disc was thrown at Gothax, who moved around the area  
at a quickening pace. When he had the opportunity, he sent a swarm  
of energy shards out to envelope the area Vegeta and Kyah were.  
Kyah blocked with a blast into the swarm, absorbing those that  
were headed for her. Her concentration on the spinning disc was  
lost and it exploded behind Gothax. Vegeta avoided the blasts,  
moving between them and approached Gothax, intent on continuing  
their fight. One more opponent to fight would just add that  
more challenge.  
  
Ryoko was getting impatient, watching two exchange hand to  
hand blows for short periods before the free individual attacked  
with an energy blast. "Well, I may still only have one of my gems,  
but anything I summon should be attracted to the most active -  
them."  
  
Closing her eyes, she felt out in the planet around her. With so  
many people, life was abundant. But also, where there was life,  
there was death. Calling silently to the trapped and tortured  
demons of the land, she firmly commanded them to her. White wisps  
seeped out from the rubble below, and congregated together to form  
one demon. White pale semitransparent skin, with smaller black  
wisps washed over. Faces could be made out in the black, and  
moaned softly. The demon's shape was a three story monstrocity,  
outlining something like an ogre. When it sensed the three fighting  
above it, it roared toward them leaving some of the spirits it  
was composed of screaming in its wake.  
  
Ryoko quietly moved out of its path to watch the fireworks. She  
might lend some remote assistance to help her creation - given she  
wouldn't become its new target.  
  
As the demon was about a hundred meters from the main area of  
combat, Gothax raised his clenched his hands together above  
his head and appeared above Kyah, who was busy with Vegeta. Slamming  
them down, he caught her totally by surprise and rocketing down  
toward the new arrival. Opening her eyes after recovering from the  
initial shock, she tried to slow down before it had her, but  
it was too little to late. The demon seeped spirits into her  
skin and slowly drained power. Kicking at it was useless as it  
had no real form to hit, and the only things that made contact were  
what the demon wanted too.  
  
Ryoko was pleased with the results so far. The first two combatants  
didn't notice Kyah's distress and were content to fight amongst  
themselves. Just as she was about to send out a small energy   
powerup to the demon, it was hit by a dark ball of energy. The  
demon screamed in pain, and dispersed into the air. Kyah breathed  
heavily and looked to her rescue and recognized him as the invader  
that took her prisoners.  
  
Komosauro drifted over to Ryoko. "That wasn't very nice you know.  
Lucky for her I know how you did that, and how to reverse it."  
  
Before Kyah could seek revenge against Ryoko, her watch  
communicator beeped. Lifting it, she pushed a small button on the  
side. "What is it Kis? I'm kind of in the middle of a battle here."  
  
Static flickered in and out of the transmission, "We.....attacked by  
the silver....... What are....orders?"  
  
"Attack back!"  
  
".....Roger...."  
  
Looking up into the star filled sky, Kyah tried to make out the  
ships she had brought, and paled. Bright flashes were seen, and  
the specks showing the ships was down to half what she expected.  
Spanning the horizon, she saw another fleet, only much larger  
than her own, in the same situation. Gothax's mighty hundred  
ship Katana fleet less in numbers, but looked to be withdrawing.  
A tear escaped her eye, "Kis.... please be ok." Turning toward  
Vegeta and Gothax, she roared in defiance, "I won't let your  
trickery take my last treasure and love!" With renewed strength,  
she went into the fray.  
  
The final power that was felt below them approached, the golden  
flare became more distinguished. Komosauro turned away from Ryoko  
and descended down to meet with Goku, now in his super saiyjin  
form.  
  
"Goku, where is Tenchi? I thought he was with you?"  
  
"He is," Glancing down, "but he can't fly yet."  
  
"Oh. Thanks for coming though. I will probably need your help  
to keep this planet in one piece. Vegeta is battling Kyah,  
the lady that I rescued you from, and Emperor Gothax."  
  
Goku nodded, "Ah.. that explains why Ryoko is trying to chase  
that lady around with that sword. I'll have to learn how she  
made that thing, could be useful."  
  
Komosauro only heard the first part, and turned around. Ryoko  
was putting forth all her power and was trying to catch Kyah,  
trying to avoid getting a fist through her chest. "NO!" Jerking his  
head back to Goku, Komosauro's voice was filled with urgency.  
"Goku! We have to do something NOW! She can't last long in  
their current states."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Goku nodded, "I know, but if I get involved,  
Vegeta will probably attack me to finish up that little bout  
we started before entering this dimension."  
  
Brows furrowed, Komosauro got an idea, "I got it. It may or may  
not work, and even if it does, I'm completely defenseless.  
Finally, with so many high powered bodies, my power will drain  
in seconds to nothing."  
  
"If it may work, let's do it - I've seen worse."  
  
"As mentioned earlier, I know some of the darker arts. It's how  
I got rid of that demon. Now, I'm going to try to control their  
body movements. You will need to take advantage of the two or three  
seconds I can hold them, and knock them out as hard as you can."  
  
"Ok." Fists clenched, Goku put channeled his power in an all  
out attack for speed and strength. He wasn't too concerned with  
endurance - after all he believed the attack _would_ work. "Ready."  
  
Komosauro put his fists on his stomach and violently threw them  
straight forward at the four combatants, just as Ryoko had gotten  
a lucky swipe and the energy sword was inches from Kyah's throat.  
"GO!"  
  
Goku's energy flashed behind him, covering over a mile in less than  
a second to the fight. His first hit landed on Gothax's lower jaw  
in an upper cut. He flashed out of vision again to Vegeta, the next  
closest fighter just as the sonic boom hit. Vegeta knew something  
was up when his kick didn't swing out, and seeing Goku's feet adequately  
answered his question. Goku's attack connected with the right side  
of Vegeta's head, and sent him flying at a slight angle to the horizon.  
Now two seconds after the strike began, Goku closed in on Kyah. He  
had considered taking out Ryoko next, but with that sword so close  
to dealing a lethal blow, it may slip that remaining distance if  
he hit her wrong. Coming up behind Kyah, Goku was starting to feel  
the drag of using too much energy in his last two ultra hits. Pulling  
back on her shoulders, his raised knee impacted the back of her head,  
fading her into unconsciousness. Ryoko he left, and avoided her swipe  
just as Komosauro let go.  
  
To the east, the Shogo approached, with a limp Vegeta in its tractor  
beam. As it approached, a laser came from above and impacted its shields.  
In space, it would have simply phased energy from the shields. In the  
atmosphere, however, the reaction between the two conflicting sources  
danced lightening between the hull of the ship and the shields. One  
engine flickered out.  
  
Komosauro looked up, and grew ghostly white. "What the hell?"  
  
There were numerous streaks of silver energy raining down. He  
had been so engrossed in the battle, the space attack wasn't even  
noticed. Looking down at the city, he saw one of the gigantic  
three hundred story business building crumble. Closing his eyes,  
he felt with the art and the fear of the planet's fifty billion  
inhabitants hit. Bile rose in his throat, and he had to quickly  
cut the connection to contain it.  
  
A beam streaked down between Ryoko, Goku and Komsosauro.  
Goku remembered Tenchi was right below them, "NO! Tenchi!"  
  
The beam neared the surface of the construction area they were working  
in the day before. Tenchi was tending to an unconscious Kyah that had  
fallen out of the sky. Danger pinged in his head, and the power of  
Tenchi-ken rose. Without turning around, he now knew exactly  
what was approaching and what was above him. Raising one arm calmly,  
he halted the energy stream into an irregular blob above him.  
  
Gothax, having raised higher from Goku's uppercut, was at the level  
of his ship. It hadn't been hit, thanks to its cloaking device. He  
had felt all of them get hit, and guessed that these new fighters  
wasn't there to win, but to stop it. Looking upon the area, his  
jaw dropped when a small blob of energy that was hovering above   
the ground, changed color and shot into five different directions  
upward, each at an equal distance to each other.  
  
Deep in space, the hexagonal ships rained spikes of chaos energy  
on the planet, Kyah's three remaining capital ships, and Gothax's  
heavily damaged retreating Katana fleet. When it made contact  
with matter or energy shields, the space time continum slightly  
was scrambled in the area of the blast. When Tenchi's five pronged  
attack converged among this concentration of chaos weaponry, the  
effects were amplified and condensed into a pinpoint singularity -   
a black hole.  
  
Gothax's personal shuttle's and the Shogo's sensors began blaring  
red alert sirens immediately. Those that were outside the ships  
knew something was terribly wrong when the blasts stopped raining down,  
and the atmosphere was violently sucked upward. Punching his ship  
downward, he opened the hatch. The air was growing thin, and roaring  
past, so vocal communications was impossible. Goku had retrieved  
Vegeta after the tractor beam lock was lost, and scrambled into the  
two only passenger seats of the craft. Before they were properly  
buckled in, Gothax hit the accelerator to escape the area before   
black hole increased in power from the extra matter being absorbed.  
  
Down below, Komosauro caught Tenchi before he was sucked into the  
void of space. Ryoko was having a difficult time just trying to  
move toward the Shogo, and didn't notice Komosauro coming behind her.  
Grabbing on to her wrist, her shoulder was dislocated in the shock.  
Komosauro felt something give in the grab, but kept his focus on   
the ship. Kyah was coming up to the ship from below. She was in  
a daze from the hit still, but had gained enough sense to notice  
the planet was doomed - seeing the young man tending to her being  
sucked up into the air kind of hinted at that too.  
  
On board the Shogo, Jake had put the ship on autopilot to stay as  
stationary as possible, and to engage the nuclear thrusters in the  
atmosphere if necessary - a little radiation on a doomed planet  
wouldn't matter. Instead of manning the cockpit, he was in the  
engine room, trying to fix the damaged drive. If they were going  
to leave, they needed very ounce of power his baby could give.  
  
When Komosauro entered the hatch, Kyah followed just behind them.  
They may be enemies, but weren't crazy enough to fight at a time  
like this. She closed the circular hatch and followed down into  
the main corridor. Ryoko was on the floor, leaning against the  
wall with her good shoulder. Tenchi was trying to tend to her.  
Seeing they were all right, Kyah went up to the cockpit and helped  
with the controls.  
  
As the ship made a sling shot around the planet, which now didn't  
have any atmosphere, Komosauro paled when he felt billions dieing  
below him. Those that were on the far side had a few minutes more,  
and thousands of ships were lifting off. He also felt sorry for many  
of them, as most didn't have the power to escape a raging class two  
black hole, with it quickly approaching class three that would   
make life within four light years impossible to remain.  
  
Now safely in deep space, Gothax put the ship on cruise for the  
other side of the galaxy - toward the second largest empire. Turning   
in his seat, he looked at Goku and Vegeta. "Well, looks like we  
made it. We're heading toward the Atlantis Empire for help."  
  
Goku was in his get down to business mood, "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. From what my ship's recorders got, we  
were attacked by an unknown fleet of extraordinary power. More than  
half of my space forces were destroyed, and only ten ships escaped  
the black hole. There at the end, a black hole appeared and   
finished the system off." Lowering his voice, "I'm afraid the  
losses will be around fifty billion deaths."  
  
Vegeta remained silent at this, Goku sucked in his breath and  
looked out the window to the blackness. "Kami help us."  
  
They traveled for several more hours in silence, till Vegeta  
spoke up. "Who was that woman that interfered in our fight."  
  
Gothax's grip on the controls tightened slightly, "That was Kyah.  
We were to be wed long ago, then she - or someone else - mass  
murdered everyone. I had to destroy the remaining attendees  
that were about ready to destroy the planet, call in their   
stellar forces, and cause intergalactic war."  
  
Goku added his input, "I think she may have been telling the  
truth about her being tricked. It could be worth looking into."  
  
Gothax nodded, "That's the other reason I'm going to see the  
home world of Atlantis. If anyone knows something, their intelligence  
agency is the best that I know of. This new force, or my past,  
answers may be found there."  
  
The Shogo was also a safe distance from the black hole, but not  
making as good of time. The pull from the extreme gravitational  
forces had stretched the armor plating, and some leaks had appeared.  
Komosauro was in a space suit outside the ship and was welding the  
cracks as best as he could, while Jake continued to work on the  
engines. Irregularities in the engine energy conduits were  
hinting at possible failure, and if not fixed soon, they would  
be stranded.  
  
Kyah was in the cockpit, trying to establish contact with her  
fleet. Some communications were picked up with the remainder  
of the Katana fleet that had escaped, but so far nothing  
had come up. Tenchi walked in at that moment, after insuring  
that Ryoko was resting. "Any luck?"  
  
"No. I've been at it for three hours. Nothing." Slumping in the  
command chair, "I've lost my love again."  
  
Tenchi didn't know what to say. Sure, he had some tough times  
before, but then those that were in trouble Washu or the others  
would have a plan to rescue them. Now, the damage may have  
been done.  
  
"It was a pretty tight escape. Look what it did to this ship.  
The communication equipment on his ship may be damaged or something."  
  
Kyah sat silently, with a blank stare on her face. Tenchi, getting  
kind of uncomfortable, decided to change the subject. Putting his  
hand behind his neck, "Mind if I ask why Ryoko and I were kidnapped?"  
  
The change of subject was welcomed, but the attitude changed to a  
more serious mood. "You were meant to fight against Gothax, the man  
that your friend Vegeta was fighting."  
  
"Oh. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"They were split into different groups to do different missions. I'm  
starting to think about pulling them back till I find out what is  
going on."  
  
"Will you?"  
  
Kyah looked up at the standing youth, "Rather gutsy asking me this  
aren't you?"  
  
Tenchi nervously laughed, and again had his hand behind his head,  
"Hehe, just trying to have a nice conversation. They are my friends  
and I am kind of worried about them."  
  
"Don't worry, they aren't in too much danger. The actual danger I  
had planned may not happen now with those ships that appeared."  
Looking up at Tenchi, she added, "You have a lover with them?"  
  
Now Tenchi was really nervous, and was waving his hands in front of  
him, "Nonono, the girls kind of have grown on me." The plurality of  
girls wasn't missed by Kyah.  
  
"Girls? You two timing?" Kyah's temper was starting to return to  
normalcy.  
  
Sitting down, Tenchi explained, "It's not like that. Let me explain.  
It started back home, my grandpa is priest at this shrine. There, a  
legend of a demon..." About an hour later.  
  
Kyah was on the floor heaving in laughter for the last twenty minutes.  
She barely was able to control herself before that. Tenchi was so  
red-faced during his explanation of some of Washu's experiments that  
he wasn't paying attention to his one person audience.  
  
Komosauro ducked his head in, with the space helmet under his arm.  
"Did I miss something?" Kyah straightened out quickly and sat back down.  
  
"Na, we were just going over Tenchi's girl troubles."  
  
Komosauro grunted, "Heh, lucky bastard."  
  
Kyah then made a declaration, "I've decided that I've been going about  
this the wrong way. Sure, I still want to get even with Gothax,  
but I can't take your love from you - no matter how wierd it is.  
So, I would like to try and retrieve everyone. They might  
also be help in getting back at these new ships."  
  
Komosauro raised his eyebrows, but kept his suspicions to himself  
about Kyah's sudden change in direction. "Ok. What are you going  
to do about Gothax?"  
  
"I'll deal with the traitor when the time comes."  
  
Tenchi had run back to Ryoko to tell her the good news about them  
going to find Ayeka.  
  
"So, where do we go first Kyah? They still at the base I took  
Tenchi from?"  
  
"No. They are in three different locations around the galaxy. We'll  
head for my homebase however. Perhaps Kis showed up there, and we  
can get repairs."  
  
Komosauro nodded, "Agreed. After we find Tenchi's friends, will  
be break the news to him that he may be responsible for ending  
countless lives. Only with their support he might be able keep  
his sanity."  
  
############### FEN SYSTEM - TRAINING ASTEROID #####################  
  
Shilo nearly dropped the glass he was holding. Akane was similarly  
disturbed, while Ryoga was just shocked looking at the expressions on  
their faces.  
  
"Guys? You're scaring me," Ryoga nervously looked between the two.  
  
Akane was kind of new to her expanded ki powers, and didn't know what  
to think. All she could feel was a different types of conflicting  
powers building a great distance away. "Shilo, what is that?"  
  
Closing his eyes, the master bowed his head low enough that his wild  
black hair covered his facial expression. "It's a battle. Far away,  
Gothax and one other power are fighting. They are extremely powerful."  
  
Ryoga was still clueless, "Would someone help explain what is going on?!"  
  
Still with his head bowed in concentration, "There is a battle going  
on far away. Akane and I can feel their ki." Silence dominated the  
dinner table for several minutes, no one wanting to break Shilo's  
concentration. Three other powers reached his senses, Akane in turn  
also felt it. "Now, I can feel three more powers. One of them is my  
student, Komosauro. The other is Kyah, the same that kidnapped you.  
The other I am unaware of. They feel to be fighting."  
  
About five minutes passed, Shilo gasped and stood. Akane and Ryoga  
froze, even Ryoga could feel this. It felt as if a great multitude  
of ripples were being ripped from the fabric of life force they  
were feeling these disturbances.  
  
Shilo gasped out, "Oh my. I fear something tragic has happened.  
Only something on the scale of billions being destroyed could feel  
like this." Walking to the door, he turned his head to the side,  
"Come, we are going to investigate. Both of you are coming with me."  
  
Going to the main briefing area they were introduced to when the  
team arrived, Shilo punched the communicator, activating the base's  
PA system. "Gart, Fen, Chief, I need you to come to the briefing  
room, NOW."  
  
Akane and Ryoga fidgeted in the back of the room, they had never  
heard their new sensei get -this- concerned. Not even when Ryoga  
was dying after Akane's brief outburst.  
  
A few minutes later, the two officers and the scientist came buffing.  
"What is it Shilo?" Fen gasped out.  
  
"I will be leaving with Akane and Ryoga to investigate a disturbance.  
I feel that possibly Kyah and other powers fought, and destroyed  
a planet in the process."  
  
Fen nodded, "If anyone else was involved, I would decline you taking  
those two. But with the queen involved, you'll need all the help  
you can get."  
  
Chief spoke up, "You can use the shuttle the group was brought in  
with. I made some minor changes to the training room. Now, you can  
send medium blasts into the wall and it will take it. I suggest  
training on the way there."  
  
Gart added, "Well, if you'll be taking off, and I think this is a  
special emergency, we'll activate the contingency plan. The rest  
of the fighters will be deployed to perform their mission -  
starting a grass roots rebellion."  
  
Nodding, Shilo saluted, and looked to Akane and Ryoga to do the same.  
"Thank you. We will be departing now."  
  
Gart called out before they left the briefing room, "May her majesty's  
power guide you in your speed."  
  
Under his breath, Shilo whispered, "You have no idea how true that is."  
  
The three entered the hanger. As they took their seats in the black  
cockpit, Shilo asked the two a question out of the blue, while flipping  
overhead launch switches, "Want to come back here after we are  
done?"  
  
Looking at each other, Akane and Ryoga shrugged. Akane answered, "No.  
Not really."  
  
Before, the ship was piloted by just the computer controls. Shilo  
preferred a more hands on approach, and pulled a flight yoke up through  
the floor. Pulling back on the stick, he continued the conversation.  
"Ok. What do you want to name the ship? It's just a number, but  
since we are kind of getting out of here, she needs a name."  
  
Akane didn't have a clue which name. Remembering the name P-Chan,  
she looked over to Ryoga and growled, "Have any ideas, P-Chan?"  
  
Ryoga drew back slightly, and tried to keep the subject from  
drifting to himself. "Uh.. how about..." The lost boy kept it  
up for another twenty minutes. Akane and Shilo sat in silence,  
watching the stars fly by.  
  
Getting a little edgy from the silence, other than the occasional  
mumble from Ryoga, Akane walked up beside Shilo. "So where are we  
going exactly sensei?"  
  
'I kind of like the sound of that. I've only had one student, Komosauro.  
Wouldn't mind another two though.' Leaning over, Shilo activated a screen.  
It gave a top down representation of the spiral galaxy they were in.  
A little green dot blinked at the far fringes of one of the arms, with  
a yellow one farther in halfway through the spiral. Tapping the screen at  
the green dot, "This is where we are at." Dragging his finger on the  
screen to the yellow one. "And this is a small space colony. Just big  
enough to refuel, some shopping for supplies, and where I can get more  
pinpoint information on where the battle took place. We'll be there  
in about a day, so get some rest. In a few hours the three of us  
may do some training to kill the time."  
  
Before, the ship had a three seat cockpit that was open to the passenger  
seating. Behind the twenty capacity area, was the training room, then  
finally behind that the engine room and personal care facilities. The  
air lock was located above, which gave a slight bulge at the top of the  
arrowhead shaped craft. At the base asteroid, the passenger area was  
reduced to half its size for small fold down bunks, and storage overhead  
and in the expanded walls. Here, Ryoga and Akane found themselves on  
opposite sides of the walk way, failing miserably to ignore each other  
and get some sleep.  
  
Ryoga desperately was thinking of a way to break the ice. 'What do I say?  
I have to say something else she'll be mad at me forever. Probably serves  
me right though for what I did.'  
  
Akane was also in a similar situation, but a way did surface. Sitting up  
and putting her legs over the fold down bunk, "Let's train. We can maybe  
talk some there too."  
  
When Akane had sat up, Ryoga drew in a deep breath. When he found she wasn't  
going to pound him to death again, he exhaled and breathed normally. When  
they were walking toward the modified training room, he then realized that  
of all places, he would most likely be pounded in here. Unable to think of  
a way out, he hung his head down and accepted his fate. If Akane had looked  
around at this point, she would have seen a green aura begin to faze in and  
out about her former P-Chan.  
  
Akane's skill and power had grown considerably at the training asteroid -  
especially after the gravity room accident. Ryoga knew she could take as much  
punishment as he could, and was now stronger than him too. The training room  
wasn't too large, being in a space cruiser space was a precious commodity.  
It was a rectangle with about a third of the Tendo dojo's volume. Akane  
took one of her traditional Anything Goes stances, but this one was a good  
balance of defense and offense. Ryoga recognized the deviation from her  
usual all offense.  
  
Neither made a move, Akane was being held back by a twinge of guilt from  
nearly killing Ryoga once, and Ryoga by not wanting to hurt the girl he cared  
about so much.  
  
"What are you waiting for you baka!?" Akane taunted. Ryoga flinched at the  
insult that was normally directed at his life rival. "FINE THEN!"  
  
Akane's impatience shown through and she attacked. Ryoga leaped into the air  
and when he reached the low ceiling, pushed off toward the other side of the  
room. Akane may have better speed and strength, but Ryoga had the experience.  
  
While she was turning around, Ryoga was coming more to grips with the situation.  
Here, he was fighting someone he wanting nothing more than to protect. He had  
hurt her in a way that no amount of bandages could fix. Yet, he couldn't fight  
back still else he would only hurt her more.  
  
When Akane's eyes finally focused back on Ryoga, she now saw a full aura around  
Ryoga. It grew even brighter when Ryoga fell to his knees and looked at his  
hands. Listening closely, she could here him mutter, "What have I done? I'm no  
better than Ranma."  
  
Seeing Ryoga down, was more of a blow to Akane than what a shishi hokodan could  
do. Feelings of anger from being tricked, sadness of seeing a friend down,  
and... forgiveness?  
  
Shaking her head, Akane ran from the training room and into Shilo's arms. He was  
on his way back to the training room to see how they were doing. As soon as the  
door to the room closed, Ryoga let out one of his largest depression blasts. It  
wasn't directed at one particular target, just out from him. The newly installed  
ki absorbers were pushed to their limit, with nearly half of them melting from  
transferring so much energy at once to the engine's quantum reactors for later use.  
  
Shilo cradled Akane and mentally felt out for Ryoga. He felt an unconscious  
life force behind the door, and wasn't as concerned now for the lost boy. Walking  
forward to the bunks, he laid Akane down. After she cried herself to sleep, he  
went back and recovered Ryoga to put on the bunks. The boy had expended an  
enormous amount of energy at once, but was otherwise physically fine.  
  
Going back to the cockpit, he put some of that expended energy to use to speed  
their arrival to the space port. The trip was silent, with only the hum of  
the engines to indicate the ship was active. The trip was shortened down to  
fifteen hours, giving the two sleeping teens about twelve hours of rest. Ryoga  
was up first, and made his way around the ship, looking for the cockpit. By the  
time he ran across it, Akane was talking to Shilo, who nodded his head and ended  
the conversation.  
  
Ryoga, nervous from what the two may have been talking about, put his hand behind  
his head. "Uh... hi guys, er... people. Um..."  
  
"You can call us by our names Ryoga," Akane halfway snapped out.  
  
"Uh right..." Trying to get a grip on himself, Ryoga asked Shilo, "How long to  
the space station?"  
  
Shilo grinned, "About a minute away. That little energy burst you gave off  
gave us a little speed increase."  
  
Ryoga wasn't sure how to take it, that he had lost control and Shilo didn't mind,  
or that his outburst did something good. He was snapped out of the trance by  
a voice from the computer, it was the station control.  
  
"Calling unidentified ship in approach from the fourth quadrant. Please  
respond."  
  
Looking up at the other two, Shilo asked, "Well, have you decided on a name?"  
  
Akane was blank, but Ryoga came up with something he had been mulling in his  
head - something that would mean something to those that knew them and  
signify that he will not let what happen between him and Akane.  
  
"How about Jusenkyos Revenge?"  
  
Akane nodded her approval. Shilo keyed the name into the ship's transponder,  
and called back to the station. "Sorry about that control. We were having  
transponder problems, think we got it fixed now. This is Jusenkyos Revenge,  
and we would like to request a docking port for a day to resupply."  
  
"Request approved. You may dock at gate five. Enjoy your stay."  
  
They floated toward the docking platform. An extension came out and latched  
onto the top of the ship. Cutting the gravity to the ship, they floated up  
and into the extension.  
  
As gravity slowly took hold down the extension, Shilo gave instructions  
to Akane and Ryoga. "We'll be staying here for about eight hours or so. Ryoga,  
stay with Akane - I don't want you wandering off onto some slave trader's ship.  
Akane - don't beat on Ryoga too bad." Pulling out two plastic memory sticks,  
he handed them out. "This was the credits that were to be given to you two  
for your mission. Use them for whatever you want right now. I'll cover your  
expenses while you are with me. I'll transfer funds from my account to them  
to make sure you'll always have some emergency funds. There are about 100,000  
neys on each. See you later - remember gate five!"  
  
Before the two could protest about being left alone on a strange space station,  
Shilo took off and blended into the crowd. Grabbing Ryoga's hand, causing  
him to blush, Akane made for the shopping district. "Come on Ryoga. We're  
getting something different than these training uniforms."  
  
As the two went from store to store, they realized this was the first time  
they were exposed to truely alien culture. Before, it was just training or  
being in Kyah's controlled bases. Not all of the citizens were humanoid, and  
various boutiques were around to appeal to them. After walking down the  
busy modern walkway a ways, Akane finally grew used to the sights. Getting  
back down to business, she targeted a women's clothing store - with Ryoga  
still in tow. Little did she realize he had passed out halfway through her  
dash in the lingerie section.  
  
Feeling that her company wasn't moving, she let go of his hand. She still  
didn't know he was out, face down on the floor - even with the thump she  
heard when Ryoga impacted. Going through the dresses, Akane found something  
she liked. With the nanotechnology, design didn't matter - you simply  
reprogrammed it. This dress was shorter than her usual, but not too short  
to give enough leg to give others back at Furinken renewed vigor to pursue  
her.  
  
Coming out of the changing room, she bent down to Ryoga and pulled him to his  
feet. "So, how do I look?"  
  
Ryoga regained his higher levels of thinking, and gazed at the young woman  
before him. The dress was currently a dark shade of blue. It was sleeveless,  
and flowed over her body just right - not too tight or too loose. Mouth hanging  
open, "Wow."  
  
Akane didn't say anything more and grabbed the lost boy before he could get  
lost, and had him carry her old training uniform. After paying for the outfit,  
they began to walk around.  
  
As they walked down the walkways of the space port, they neglected to notice  
their wanderings led into a the less policed zones. Each was lost in their  
own thoughts, and it didn't help matters when Ryoga was the one taking  
the lead.  
  
Both snapped out of their trance when a sharp blade was put to their backs.  
"What a nice dress, brand new even," the thug whispered into Akane's ear.  
"Perhaps you would like to share, and maybe a little something extra?"  
  
The two teens knew exactly what was going on. Back at the base, they were  
in training for their mission to deal with scum like this for the rebellion.  
Now however, they didn't feel like playing the tough diplomat. Akane and  
Ryoga fell like releasing some frustrations - violently.  
  
Ducking down, Ryoga swept the feet out from under his skinny opponent. On  
one hand, he completed the rotation by grabbed a sign post with the other  
hand. Ripping it out, he faced the other dozen members of the gang.  
Apparently, they weren't too sharp upstairs. One - they didn't seem to  
take note this guy had just ripped a titanium reinforced pole from solid  
the solid metal street. Two - he was emanating a strange light around him,  
chuckling and walking toward the group while brandishing the twelve foot  
metal sign pole like it weighed nothing.  
  
Akane was now on the other side of the group, effectively trapping them.  
When the knife was put to her back, her new speed came into effect.  
Her leg extended backward in a kick, disarming the attacker and launching  
him back into the rest of his goons. Ryoga by this time had most of the  
attention of the group, so she quickly ran around them.  
  
As the two moved in on either side, that's when the gang realized  
something was wrong.  
  
"How dare you do that to Akane! Ranm-" Ryoga corrected himself. "You!  
Prepare to die!"  
  
Ryoga opened gang hunting season with a wide sweep. Two were hit across  
the face, and on the return swipe three more were hit. With all that  
energy waiting to be released, Ryoga was disappointed to see that in less  
than a second he had taken care of his half of the group with ease.  
Akane jumped in and did a repeat performance of her high school mornings.  
This time however, the hits were much more powerful and several limbs  
were broken or dislocated.  
  
Seeing the threat dealt with, Ryoga threw the pole down between the  
badly injured, and walked over to Akane. "Are you all right Akane?"  
  
Still with the adrenaline pumping, Akane took the question the wrong way.  
"Of course I'm all right! I can take care of myself."  
  
"But, I was just.."  
  
"You think I'm weak! You and Ranma think just alike. Ryoga no baka!"  
Her mallet came into existence, and hammered Ryoga into the street.  
Somehow, even with her improved strength, the mallet wasn't ever lethal.  
It was just extremely painful. Huffing, she walked away from a confused  
and emotionally hurt Ryoga.  
  
They still had two hours to kill before they had to report to the Shilo.  
Ryoga then got an idea.  
  
"How about we go back to the shopping area? We might be able to find  
a weapons store specializing in hand weaponry. I would like to get a  
replacement outfit and something to replace my umbrella we left at the  
base."  
  
Akane kept silent and changed directions for the shopping district.  
Although Ryoga had gotten them lost earlier, the shopping area was in  
the center of the disc shaped station. Before reaching the nearest  
men's clothing store, a shudder hit the station, causing Akane to lose  
her balance. Tumbling into Ryoga, they fell over. Akane found herself  
on Ryoga's chest, and felt the strong heartbeat within. Blushing, Akane  
started to get up. Ryoga, on the other hand, didn't notice and was  
concerned with why everyone was running.  
  
Yellow and red alarms were set off above them, and a voice  
came over the PA system. "Attention. The station is under  
attack. Please evacuate to the escape pods in an orderly fashion. Follow  
the blue lights on the station ceiling." It then went into a recorded  
loop, probably to allow the station staff to escape. Picking Akane up,  
Ryoga ran with the crowd. As they came to the edge of the station, he  
saw everyone getting into the two seat escape pods. Jumping over about  
thirty heads, he landed in a pod just as the doors opened to accept  
occupants. Its sensors detected the load was reached, and promptly  
closed the door. Before the two could get seated, the pod ejected  
from the station to allow another to slide into its place. With over  
ten thousand to evacuate within a few minutes, speed and automated  
efficiency was put over comfort and a few bruises.  
  
Tumbling out into the void, Akane and Ryoga looked out of the small  
windows. Silver hexagonal craft were strafing the station, who's  
automated defense systems were being overwhelmed. The attackers  
were currently ignoring the escape pods for now, but that could  
change once the station was slag. No sign of the Shilo with the  
the Jusenkos Revenge, either docked or fighting the craft.  
  
Sitting back down, Akane and Ryoga tried to think of something  
different. They couldn't do anything to help with the fight outside.  
Only a few inches separated their knees, and now they were both in  
a situation where they couldn't avoid the other. Nor could they  
fight else they would risk causing damage to the walls that separated  
them from the cold vacuum of space.  
  
"So, what do you think those ships want?" Akane asked.  
  
"I don't know. Shilo might know who they are."  
  
Silence never seemed so loud.  
  
Ryoga started first this time. "I'm sorry Akane. I wanted to tell you,  
but I always had hope to find a cure. I always thought you would  
hate a freak like me."  
  
Akane stayed silent, making Ryoga even more desperate. "When you talked  
to me, I kept everything deep inside me. I never let others know what  
you thought, and my respect for you grew as time went on."  
  
Deep down, something touched Akane, and she her shell cracked slightly.  
"I don't hate you." Her head looked to the side, and studied the blank  
wall.  
  
Ryoga, who had been keeping his eyes focused on his white knuckles,  
looked up at the girl he wanted nothing more in the world to protect.  
Her face had a slight flush to it, but the expression was neutral.  
When she shifted in her seat, their knees touched briefly.  
  
As the emotional shell cracked, it crumbled even faster like a rock  
being removed from the bottom of a sand castle. To the occupants  
of this small escape pod, floating from the destruction outside,  
the next five minutes felt like an eternity. Thoughts of all the  
supposed private discussions she had with P-Chan. All those secrets  
Ryoga could have used to manipulate Ranma, her father, sisters, or  
even herself. He kept them all a secret. Her mind dwelled on these  
scenes, till they shifted to the times when Ryoga stood up for her  
when Ranma pursued those other fiancees'. Sure, they look like they  
threw themselves on him, but he had to let them do that - he was one of  
the best martial artists out there.  
  
A sob escaped, and she lunged forward into Ryoga, crying. "Why didn't  
I see it? Why Ryoga? If you trust me so much, why didn't you trust me  
enough to tell me?"  
  
Ryoga didn't know what to say, and hung his head in defeat, while  
holding the crying Akane in a hug. Before he could say the words,  
the pod shuddered, and the hatch opened to the pod. Akane and  
Ryoga quickly composed themselves, although Akane was slightly  
red eyed. Shilo peeked inside, "Hey you two! I pulled you into  
the hold after cloaking. Let's take off for planet Telleo. I have  
a feeling these ships that attacked may also have something to do  
with the planet blowing up."  
  
Ryoga nodded an affirmative, and stepped out, extending his hand to  
help Akane through the hatch. She took it, and held on as they went  
out of the air lock to the cockpit.  
  
END CHAPTER 11 


	12. Diginux' Game

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 12 - Diginux' Game  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
################### COLONY 941A #################################  
--------- On the way to Kieche Academic Center ------------------  
  
Ako, Shampoo, Ayeka and Samami walked as a group to school. Ayumi  
and their supervisors, the captain and the leiutenent took a  
different route so people wouldn't suspect something of their  
true objective - gaining favor with some of the political figures  
of the galaxy through their own children. If necessary,  
kidnappings would be used to set the empires against eachother.  
Already, Ayumi detailed two promising contacts that were dating.  
If both were gone, and their respective governments told of the  
posibility for them to join in the future, the reaction would  
be even stronger - which could be directed in any way they chose.  
  
Sasami, however, wasn't concerned with these. The older members  
of the group had agreed to keep her out of the struggle. She was  
too innocent and young to get involved in something like this.  
  
Up ahead, the young Jurian princess saw Pyrate making his way to  
the academic center. Running, she left Ayeka, Ako and Shampoo  
to observe.  
  
Sensing light footsteps rapidly approaching, Pyrate turned his  
head to see Sasami. "Hello."  
  
As Sasami started to try and break down Pyrate's cold exteror,  
the other three girls first thoughts on the man came to surface.  
  
Ako had hearts floating in her eyes. 'What a hunk! He looks  
just like Ke-' The memory chip then kicked in and prevented  
Ako from thinking any more about home. Her thoughts still centered  
around Pyrate afterward. 'What a hunk!'  
  
Ayeka now realized this was the guard that saved her younger  
sister from that rouge missile. 'I really should thank him  
personally during lunch today, it's the least I can do.'  
  
Shampoo's mind was in battle mode. 'So, this is one of the guards.  
If he is friendly with Sasami, perhaps he could help me free  
her from Kyah's control.'  
  
As Pyrate and Sasami continued down the street, and with the  
school grounds in sight, Pyrate didn't have the heart to tell  
Sasami bye. Even though the conversation was entirely one sided,  
he couldn't directly tell the girl to go away. It was like  
she radiated an aura that prevented people from being rude to  
her. To even think about doing something that would hurt  
her feelings, felt, so - low.  
  
Thankfully, Pyrate was freed when Sasami went off to class once  
they walked in the door. Then his danger sense went off the  
charts. All the way since the four girls had met up with him,  
he was getting bad vibes from the redhead. She was giving him  
one of -those- looks. That was something he definitely needed  
to avoid. So, he jumped over the building.  
  
Ako and Ayeka were shocked. Shampoo yawned and went off to find  
the janitor's cart for her first mission. The eldest Jurian  
princess had thought he was just a regular bodyguard, but was  
proved wrong evidently. Not giving another thought, she shrugged  
it off and went in.  
  
Ako, on the other hand, still stood there drooling. Not only was  
this guy a hunk, he had abilities on par with her. Back in  
Graviton City, the only guy she knew with abilities was her dad,  
and he didn't count. Here was a find she couldn't afford to pass  
up. She also overheard his name from Sasami yelling out bye to  
him. 'Pyrate, tonight we are going out on a date. You are so mine.'  
  
Shampoo finally came across the green rag, and was running through  
the list of objectives to take care of. First, she had to let  
Pyrate in on the activities. Looking around, she spotted him  
by a tree in the courtyard looking over a crater where a bench  
was yesterday. Walking up to him, Shampoo made sure not to surprise  
the guard. "Pyrate?"  
  
"Yes?" He looked up.  
  
"I have some information about activities that you should be aware  
about here. They pertain to plans Kyah, a famed terrorist leader,  
has for students here. Want to go someplace private and talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ako was fuming when she saw the Amazon and -her- find go into a  
supply room. After she had regained her senses at the door, she  
went to play the bodyguard act outside the window of Ayeka's  
advanced politics class. She saw Shampoo approach him, so she snuck  
through the bushes to get a closer look. Her hearing picked up  
`-someplace private and talk? Sure.`  
  
A rock had found its way into her fist, and crumbled. "She and  
I are going to have a little talk when the rest of the school is  
in auditorium for the special presentation. She will not pull  
a BKo on me, and here I thought we were friends."  
  
Through the rest of the morning, Ako followed Shampoo around the  
campus, making sure she didn't make any more moves on Pyrate.  
Quickly, she realized that Shampoo was also spying on her.  
  
The special assembly was before lunch so the two didn't have to  
wait long to make the confrontation. The students filed into the  
auditorium while Ako and Shampoo stood on either side of the line,  
glaring lightening at each other. The tension was so high many  
students ducked under their glare to avoid being caught in the  
middle of it.  
  
As the final student went in, the doors shut. Both yelled at the  
same, "Why were you spying on me?!"  
  
Each waited for a response, till Ako gave in first. She didn't  
have many friends back in Graviton City, most of the people thought she  
would beat them up or Bko would if they got too friendly with her.  
"I thought you were making moves on Pyrate. I thought I was  
making it clear on the way here I was interested."  
  
It took a moment for the Amazon to realize the full meaning. A large  
smile spread across her face, "Shampoo think is great idea! Shampoo  
already have Ranma for husband, don't need another. When we get  
back home, have great grandmother make you and Pyrate part of Amazon  
tribe! You great friend and warrior!"  
  
This wasn't the response Ako was expecting, jumped on Shampoo in a  
great hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"  
  
"Ack...need....air....Ako."  
  
Feeling her friend start to twitch, she let up and stood back in  
embarressment. "Uh.. sorry. Don't seem to know my own strength."  
  
As Shampoo was catching her breath, she noticed a light coming out  
from under the auditorium door. "What-"  
  
The double doors blew off their henges and came at Shampoo. Thankfully,  
Ako jumped in the way and punched both away effortlessly. Standing  
straight, the two looked at each other and nodded. Walking through  
the empty doorway, they gasped at the sight before them. The blue  
light was coming from nearly a hundred crystals, each containing  
a student, faculty member, or bodyguard frozen in time. At the front,  
Ayeka was in a position guarding Sasami, but the crystal still caught  
them both. On the stage, Miss Ayumi in her full body pink mecha armor,  
with bazooka over the shoulder, was also frozen. When their gaze wandered  
to the ceiling, the cause was found. A man in white armor, and a golden  
arrow peak on the front. His red cape bellowed in a nonexistant breeze.  
  
"You! Free my friends at once!" Ako demanded, pointing up at the intruder.  
  
Folding his arms over his chest, the stranger quickly decended. Ako and Shampoo  
jumped back, and also at that moment, Pyrate went through the wall and  
through the space that the stranger once occupied. The man extended his arm  
and slammed Pyrate into the ground in front of Ako with unseen energy.  
  
"Now that all the parties are here, let me intruduce myself and the  
rules of a little game you are going to play."  
  
Pyrate groaned and got up to his feet, "Great, one of those types  
of villians. Why do I always get these? Oh well, have at it. I haven't  
lost one yet."  
  
Diginux let out a little chuckle, "This should be fun then. Stakes are  
a little higher than what you are used to though. My name is Diginux,  
once, and now returned master of chaos energy."  
  
Pyrate usually won by attacking the villian when they gave their  
speeches, so he let an energy blast up at Diginux. It was simply absorbed  
by the armor Diginux was wearing.  
  
"Now, now..." Diginux waved his index finger. "I didn't mean that type  
of game. You would lose before you even began. After all, chaos energy  
is the source of all other energy. And energy makes the basis for matter.  
So therefore, I control all that exists. Back to the game though. As  
you see, I have captured all these youngsters, which are heirs to this  
galaxy's empires. In taking them, I also have released to the media  
my version of the kidnapping - with you as the abductors. That makes  
you the number one wanted criminals in the galaxy, dead or alive. What  
your demands were is to meet them in exactly seven days, at the former  
location of planet Telleo to exchange them."  
  
Pyrate didn't like this, "Whats in it for you?"  
  
"I am the master of chaos. Chaos of course. The more, the more powerful  
I become. I don't intend to dominate, meerly mix it up. After I'm finished  
with this galaxy, I'll move on to another. I'm already a third done here,  
and I'm sending forces out to attack some of the homes of individuals that  
accompanied me to this universe. What you have to do in the game, is to  
prevent the empires from gathering this forces at planet Telleo. If they  
do, they will perish in a trap of mine. Imagine the chaos if all military  
and police forces in the galaxy suddenly disappeared! Or, you can  
only do part of the job and keep a few of the empires out - then you  
would cause a civil war most likely between the royal families. Again, I  
win there. So... you must do nothing except 100%. Have fun though...  
you'll have fun convincing them you are on their side when you supposedly  
kidnapped their children."  
  
Sighing, he centered his gaze on Ako. "Guess I may as well free you from  
Kyah's effects. If you wish to attack your former queen, all the more  
interesting twists to this little game."  
  
A small white blast hit Ako in the chest, knocking her out, but not  
injuring her. Laughing, Diginux opened large vortex and leviated the  
crystals into it. After they were all gone, he opened a separate one  
for himself. His laughter still echoed in the empty auditorium when  
all traces of the vortices disappeared.  
  
Pyrate grabbed the unconscious Ako's wrist, and Shampoos. Flying  
out the hole he made his entrance in, he made his way to his residence  
to pick up some of his gear. They didn't have much time, the military  
would be converging on them any minute.  
  
"Shit... this is going to be harder than I thought..."  
  
----  
  
end chapter 12  
  
I'm going with short chapters now. Have classes, and it's faster to  
put out the short sections. That way you don't have to wait as long  
for the "completed" status of a section. If you would like me to go  
back to the long versions of the chapters, let me know. Thx! 


	13. Taking the Offensive

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 13 - Taking the Offensive  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
############ NARAFA COLONY UNDERGROUND HANGER ####################  
  
Ryuujin entered the hanger with Nabiki, Mihoshi, Kuno, Gourry and  
Lina in tow. The sight that beheld the group was astonishing. A huge  
underground metal hanger was lined with ten giant mecha about fifty  
feet tall. All but one were painted white with red markings on  
to give them a flashy look. The one was all black, with gold as the  
secondary color. Along with the ten mecha, two large rectangular  
shaped freighters the size of a football field were in the center  
of the hanger.  
  
Stepping onto a moving walkway, the gawking group rotated around the  
edge of the hanger toward the nearest mecha. After stepping off a  
literally at the foot of the mecha, Ryuujin turned around and grinned.  
"These are going to be your transports. And you are going to fly them."  
  
"WHAT!?" everyone but Gourry and Mihoshi yelled. They had a different  
explanation that got some nervous looks by the others but Ryuujin.  
  
"THIS IS SO COOL!"  
  
Lina nudged Ryuujin in the ribs while the rest of the group walked around  
the giant mecha. "You sure this is a good idea? Those two probably couldn't  
start them, let alone start. Besides, the rest of us aren't even trained  
in these things."  
  
Still grinning, Ryuujin looked up at the distant face of the mecha.  
"Don't worry. I have made special upgrades to these. Even a toddler  
fly these." Satisfied the group had done enough drooling, Ryuujin  
singled out Nabiki. "Nabiki Tendo! You are the leader of the group but  
me I suppose. So get up into the figher and start it up."  
  
The middle Tendo sister stepped back in surprise, "Uh. I don't know  
how to get in even. I can't start it."  
  
Now, it was Ryuujin's turn to be surprised and raised an eyebrow. Turning  
his head toward Lina, "You really weren't exagerating. Great."  
  
Cupping his hands, he yelled up at the engineer team busy above on the  
second level catwalk. "Hey guys! Mind helping Miss Tendo into the  
cockpit?"  
  
After a quick intro on how to get into the cockpit, Nabiki was strapped  
in. Surprisingly for a complicated machine such as this, the cockpit  
was simple. It only had a lever under the seat for ejection of the  
cockpit pod, while the rest were electric screens.  
  
"Great, what do they expect me to do now?" she grumbled. The screens  
flashed to life, and brought up various diagnostics. At first they had  
a language she didn't recognize, but they quickly reverted to Japanese.  
Stats on the sensors, ammo, shielding, fuel - and pilot brain patterns?  
  
The display above her head, which had been dormant till now then activated.  
"Hey! I'm your computer control for the Veritech Nova II. You think it, I  
do it."  
  
Nabiki was getting used to these surprises by now. "Kind of friendly for a  
computer aren't you?"  
  
"Well, I'm the personally the system chose to balance out decision making  
with this craft, and to suit your personally the best with your brain  
emination patterns."  
  
Nabiki now was annoyed. Thinking, 'Great, if the others find out I have  
a super friendly computer for a match, my ice queen image is shattered.'  
  
"I heard that Nab-chan. I read your thoughts to control the movement and  
operation of the ship, that way you don't have to go through too long  
period of training."  
  
Nabiki grumbled at being called Nab-chan, but tried to keep her thought  
vocabulary decent. "Alright then, start this thing up."  
  
"Alright! Let's get this party started!"  
  
Outside, the group could hear the engines start to come online. Ventalation  
systems attached to the engines activated and sucked the exhaust out of  
the hanger. The internal nuclear reactor also came online to provide  
full power to the other systems such as weapons, sensors, internal repair  
units, and most important of all - the space engines. Fuel was used for  
atmosphere flight and some thruster manuvuering in space, but nuclear fusion  
jets gave the main thrust when the computer detected it was safe to do so.  
  
Ryuujin nodded his head in satisfaction. "We are leaving now. We don't have  
time to get familiar with the systems, so you'll have to learn on the trip  
there. The computers in the fighters will help you. Getting back on the  
walkway, Ryuujin instructed the other engineers to strap the other members  
of his new fighter group in.  
  
Before Lina departed from the walkway for her own fighter, she asked, "Why us?  
I'm sure you have others in the colony that know more about these than we do."  
  
Ryuujin knew this was going to be asked sooner or later, either by his own  
people or these youngsters. "I don't want to involve them. If there is going  
to be death, and possibly huge political problems with being involved in the  
galactic scheme of things, I don't want this colony involved. You came at the  
perfect time, and you will help keep these people safe."  
  
The sorceress pointed out before turning her back, "But you can't be  
with them forever. Eventually they will have to learn when to fight  
on their own, and if you keep this up, they won't know how to fight  
when that time comes."  
  
Kuno put his bokken down beside the pilot's seat. Above, a redhead appeared  
on the display screen. "PIGTAILED GIRL!"  
  
In Mihoshi's Veritech, the computer finally got her attention with a slight  
electric jolt to her seat. "ATTEN-HUT! Mihoshi, Detective First Class you are  
to listen to my orders to the letter! Do I make myself AB-SO-LUTE-LY CLEAR?!"  
  
The blond's response was a short "eep".  
  
Gourry's Veritech decided to take a different approach. It picked the overly  
enthusiastic football coach AI. "Gourry, you have the fighting skills of tiger.  
A TIGER! You will dominate! Now are you a ready to rock and roll!?"  
  
Gourry let out a cheer and raised his hand over his head in a fist, "YES!  
Let's go get em!" The Veritech had just finished linking with his brain  
input, and in the hanger it also raised its arm in the same fashion. The  
entire engineering staff sweatdropped.  
  
Lina's Veritech was the most submissive of the group. "Uh... mam? Would you  
like to start? I think it would be really good to do so at this time. Please?"  
The pilot's jaw dropped, at the sight of a computer giving her the puppydog eyes  
complete with twinkles in the monitor display.  
  
"Uh... ok."  
  
Ryuujin's face appeared on the right display of the cockpits. "Everyone, we are  
leaving now. Just follow me."  
  
The hanger doors above slid open, and the mecha were elevated above. The AI  
detected they were about to take off, and responded by suggesting in the  
appropriate fashions to each pilot to change to fighter mode. After all  
transformed down to jet fighters, a runway was lowered up out of the ground.  
First Ryuujin, then the others followed and took off perfectly for the vacuum  
of space.  
  
As the group followed in a loose formation, Ryuujin gave secret instructions to the  
AI's of the fighters. He was going to have a quick "quiz" to prepare the group  
to fight, then it was off to where the transports were being attacked.  
  
Ejecting small mines, shaped like balls, Ryuujin quickly flew a good distance to  
little show. They weren't full power, but the laser blasts the balls shot would  
rattle their shields slightly.  
  
In the cockpits, the AI's informed the group the mines were had malfunctioned and  
were ejected from Ryuujin's craft. Ryuujin was trying to fix a problem on his  
craft, so they had to take care of the malfunctioning weapons. Kuno's and Gourry's  
AI's detected they perfered hand to hand combat with swords, so it recommended they  
change to battletech mode, and use their energy swords. When they did convert to  
battletech mode, the link between the ship and their brains completed, and they  
-became- the Veritech. Kuno could feel the hydrolics in his arms moving, the  
enhanced vision of the sensors, and could move with ease using the jets as if he  
were born with them. The two fighters flew forward and attacked as a team, expertly  
dodging some of the laser blasts, and even deflecting them with the green energy  
swords.  
  
Mihoshi's craft "ordered" the detective to go into guardian mode and get within  
medium range to use some of the short range vulcan cannons to engage the enemy.  
Instead of "merging" with the Veritech like Kuno and Gourry, it only partially  
mind melded. The arms below the ship held two large weapons, and aimed where  
Mihoshi's attention was and fired when she mentally thought she needed too. The  
ship moved in an erratic pattern whereever she wanted to go. Mihoshi's mind  
kept tracing back to her scramble through Kagato's ship the first time, and the  
AI made note of other tactics that would be successful in battle with its pilot.  
  
Nabiki remained in fighter mode and hovered out of range of the fighting. She would  
rather stay back and snipe at mines that the others missed, and that could threaten  
her teammates. Each time she shot, a powerful lasers on the wings of the craft would  
appear, melt through the targeted mine, and then die out just as quickly. She also  
realized that as the leader, she had to coordinate the fight. From her perspective  
from a distance she was able keep everyone from spreading out too much and attack in  
a someone organized fashion. Gourry and Kuno at the head, Mihoshi on cleanup,  
her on support - and finally - Lina on the finishing attack.  
  
Lina was used to dealing one shots at enemies to finish them. This was no exception.  
Staying back by Ryuujin to protect him from any rouge mines, which didn't come by  
for some reason, but to powerup her trump card. The technology of the Veritechs was  
stolen from another universe, but here it was modified. The Nova II class had the  
ability to use other energies provided by the pilot such as ki - or in this case -  
magic.  
  
A spell couldn't really be used by a Veritech so all it could do is use the energy  
to power systems, special beam weapons, and shielding. In front of Lina, it was  
being concentrated into a ball. Ryuujin was getting concerned when the magic  
energy in the ball grew to about ten feet in diameter - enough to completely  
wipe out a mountain.  
  
The hundred mines that were sent out were cut down to fifty by the time  
Nabiki ordered it to be fired. The three in the fighting area dispersed in  
the same fashion of running from the infamous dragon slave. The magically  
powered force field around the magic energy opened a hole on one side, which  
let the concentrated energy jet out. It swept over the combat zone, desimating  
the rest of the mines in short order. The rest of the energy was reabsorbed by  
the pilot, who was slightly tired. Her mana reserves were good, but not infinite.  
Also there was only so much mana she could channel from the emptyness of space.  
  
Saying Ryuujin was impressed, would be an understatement..  
  
"Lets go. I now feel we can take these pirates on with no problem. The coordinates  
are in your computers. It will take us a few hours, so sit back and relax."  
  
The ships disappeared, and went off to face what they thought were common pirates.  
  
------------  
  
End chapter 13 


	14. Off the Deep End

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 14 - Off the Deep End  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
########### SPACE STATION EMERGENCE #########################  
  
Sakana stepped through the red portal into the grand chamber of  
Kyah. Everything was on low power, and only the slight hum of  
power keeping the station habitable could be heard. Still  
holding on to Mamoru's hand, she pull him and the rest of the  
scouts through the portal. They crashed in a heap on top of  
him, with Ranma-chan ending up on top scrabling to avoid the two  
cat boxes carried by Cko.  
  
Rei felt something brush her thigh, and looking down (or up  
depending on your perspective), saw Ranma trying to get off  
the group "YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Ranma grimised, and felt the pile below him shudder then explode  
outward, spraying several girls outward. Rei punched Ranma into  
the ceiling and crawled out of the pile. Fortunately, she didn't  
hear the twitching form that fell to the floor mummer 'uncute  
tomboy'.  
  
Sakana chuckled and picked a crushed Mamoru up. Turning toward  
the chamber door, she paused to make sure the rest of the group  
was following. Turning into the metal corridor, she made her way  
toward the command center to turn on the main power.  
  
As they made their way, everyone but Sakana and Washu were gawking  
at the technology surrounding them. Ami had her Mecury computer out,  
scanning various things such as the layout of the station, energy  
sources, and metal compositions. Ranma, peered over Ami's shoulder.  
"What cha got there?"  
  
"It's my Mecury computer. I'm scanning the station. This place  
has some interesting technology."  
  
Ranma, always looking for info on martial arts, but not much else,  
didn't ask anything more about her scans. He was curious however  
about how Sakana opened that portal, it could be interesting to  
use to move from place to place or with the Saotome Special Technique.  
"Say, you wouldn't happen to know how Sakana opened that portal  
back there? Do you?"  
  
Ami shook her head, and then remembered what she saw back in the void.  
"No I don't, but I think I just remembered something important about  
the void we were in, but you probably wouldn't understand. It is  
important to you though, so I think I'll tell you first."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Did you notice the energy ribbons between the blobs?"  
  
"Yeah. It did seem wierd, but since I thought it was something normal."  
Ranma shrugged.  
  
"I don't think so. There were four coming from the blob - our  
universe - and going to others. One is the one we are in. The other  
three I think are your home, CKo's, and Washu's. My theory is when  
you entered our universe, the ribbons formed. I also noticed one last  
thing - they were moving slowly toward each other." Ami's brow furrowed  
in thought.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ranma questioned, her curiousity now showing.  
  
"Not sure, but there is one theory that has crossed my mind, which is  
why I think it is important to tell you first." Ami looked up from her  
computer. The two were a few yards back from the main group. "You want  
to hear this?"  
  
"I've been through enough. I can take one more surprise."  
  
"Alright. I think those ribbons are pulling our homes to be merged  
together. When the blobs touch, they will be merged into one."  
  
Ranma, not quite up to speed on what that meant. "So?"  
  
Thankfully, Ami's patience was fairly high after working with Usagi for  
so long. "I'm saying that when you go back home from this trip, all  
your stuff, home, friends you left behind, and the same with all the  
place and people I know will be in the same world."  
  
Ranma let out an "Oooohhhh...." and realization hit. "Oh man! Now  
I have to fight those youma things you were telling me about and  
my gazillion fiances at the same time."  
  
Ami sweat dropped at the response, and stepped up the pace to join  
the rest of the group that was just entering the control room,  
and to tell Washu her theory of the energy ribbons.  
  
As Sakana started hitting switches, the dim lights in the station  
brightened, and the screens surrounding them flashed to life. Washu  
delved in and did some tinkering of her own, which sped up the  
process - and activated the external defense system for good measure.  
  
Minako, tired she was doing nothing, leaned over and thought she spotted  
a cd player. Pushing what she thought was the play button, it shorted  
out and activated the now full powered defense systems. The screen in  
front of her showed a few of the weapons outside firing. "Eep." The  
fidgeting Senshi of Venus scooted to the center of the other scouts and  
tried to look as inconspicuous as possible.  
  
----------- outside where hell just broke loose ---------------------  
  
Kyah crawled up from the floor of the cockpit. Komosauro was frantically  
manipulating the controls to avoid the random shots from -Kyah's- space  
station.  
  
The queen growled, "Whoever is pulling this stunt is going to pay! I'm  
quite certain that the station was put on standby in this remote corner  
of the galaxy with no one aboard to lower power usage."  
  
Komosauro flinched as a blast hit their left flank. Whispering under his  
breath, "Come on baby hold together."  
  
All of a sudden the firing stopped, and the internal docking bay opened.  
The Shogo IV limped in and landed roughly on the functioning four of its  
ten landing legs. They quickly crumpled under the weight, and the ship  
slammed into the floor of the bay to add more damage to the crippled ship.  
Cursing followed from Komosauro and Jake that could be heard through  
the ship's hull.  
  
Sakana ran into the now pressurized bay, with the rest of the group in  
tow. Cko was exhausted, and was being carried by Makato on her back.  
  
Ranma, not wanting to take any chances with whoever their guests were,  
called out, "Sun Galaxy Power! Make up!" Plasma flames washed over  
Ranma, and the golden gemmed gauntlet appeared, and her clothing was  
replaced by the red and gold sailor fuku. Looking herself over, Ranma  
concentrated and changed into her male form, then changed the outfit  
to a white shirt and pants with red and gold trim. "Not exactly what  
I had in mind, but it'll do." He then let the plasma ripple over his  
body, and he floated up to the ceiling to watch over the area should  
anything happen.  
  
Sakana looked up at the youth that had killed her earilier and shivered.  
Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I forgive you. Just  
concentrate on the task at hand."  
  
Nodding, Sakana walked to the ship and jumped to the stop just as  
Komosauro opened the hatch. The black haired man smiled, and scratched  
the back of his head, "Heh heh. Hi. Would you mind if we got some  
repairs? Kyah down here is kind of upset too with you firing on  
us, so just giving you fair warning."  
  
Sakana tensed at hearing that Kyah was in the ship. Washu came up  
behind her and watched as the man came up and pulled up short, bald man  
up that had a green glow to one of his eyes. Next came a woman with  
white hair, and long ears. Washu guessed this was the queen Sakana  
told them about when Sakana's fists clenched behind her back. Then,  
it was Washu's turn to be surprised when Tenchi came through the hatch  
with a bandeged Ryoko.  
  
"Tenchi! Ryoko! You're ok - more or less - but ok," Washu exclaimed.  
The youth looked to the red haired scientist, and gave a nod. His quiet  
nature and the sad look in his eyes caught the age old scientist off  
guard. 'Something happened, I've never seen such hopelessness in his  
face.'  
  
Ranma watched the seen from above and frowned. Of all those present,  
he had the most experience in emotion based ki. The young man down  
there that was supporting a woman similar in features to Washu had  
the feel of depression all around him. Ryoga put this guy's aura  
to shame, but if this guy wasn't well trained in ki control, the  
outlook wouldn't be good for his mental state.  
  
The group talked, and Sakana kept her cover. The plan was to find out  
where the rest of the group was before dealing with the vegilante queen.  
Ranma floated down and joined the rest of the scouts, who had by now  
transformed into their respective guises.  
  
Sakana walked with Kyah in the lead, and made their way back to the  
thrown room to discuss what has been going on in the galaxy and the  
result of Sakana's mission. It was much faster getting around with  
the automatic walkways working. Just as they opened the doorway to  
the thrown room, an alarm went off.  
  
"What in the world is it this time!?" Kyah was getting very annoyed  
at this unexpected surprises. First Telleo, then a black hole, then  
getting fired upon by her own base, meeting up with an agent and several  
magical fighters she presumed were dead. Rushing to her throne, she pushed  
several buttons on the side to give a read out of the situation. Add one  
more surprise to the list - looks like someone just opened the reactor...  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Whirling around, Kyah rushed out the door toward the center of the base.  
Sakana, not liking being uninformed, leaned over the read out and paled.  
"Everyone! Follow me and Kyah! If we don't stop this, we all are going  
to be glowing green in a few minutes!"  
  
--- in front of the reactor ---  
  
Tenchi sighed and walked over to the edge of the plasma conduit, now  
exposed to the air. Ranma rushed forward to catch the boy and snagged  
his collar as he jumped. Ranma thought to himself, 'I knew something like  
this might happen. Pig boy is one thing, someone else with that condition  
probably wouldn't make it. Good thing I followed him.'  
  
As he pulled back, he was surprised to meet resistance. No longer in his grip  
was what the Nerima martial artist considered a wimp, but a being of emmense  
power. Tenchi floated above the conduit in full Jurian battle makeup, and  
and turned to face a shocked defender of the Silver Millenium. "Let me go, or  
I will be force to hurt you. I've hurt so many, I don't wish to repeat  
it. Please, let me go."  
  
The firmness in Tenchi's voice carried sorrow with it, and only made Ranma  
more firm in his stance to not let this guy go through with it. "I'm just  
a martial artist, well, kinda. But you can use your strength to protect  
others not to hurt."  
  
Tenchi lowered his eyes to the wrist holding his collar. "I've already killed  
billions."  
  
A shudder went through Ranma's spine, and he mouthed the word billions silently.  
Tenchi continued, "A few days ago I was fighting on a planet once known as  
Telleo. At first, all I could do was watch. Then when I was in danger,  
I lashed out with the power and destroyed the planet with over fifty billion  
innocent people. Their death was horrible as they were pulled into the  
black hole, the air sucked out of their lungs as the atmosphere was ripped  
into space."  
  
Tenchi's eyes traveled from the wrist to the plasma below. Kyah and the  
rest of the group then entered the room to see what looked like Ranma holding  
Tenchi over the pit. "I know this because I was there, and I heard Komosauro  
and Kyah talking about it on the trip here. I am nothing but a monster and  
the best thing I can do is to keep my power from killing any more."  
  
When the scouts tried to approach the two, Kyah head them back."Don't  
get any closer. The radiation from that pit of plasma would kill you  
in seconds if you got within ten feet of it. The shielding thankfully  
was activated when you turned on the station, so I don't think we  
have anything to worry about. It's how those two are still alive  
in there I'm amazed at. We can't bring down the shield to help them,  
and the shield also blocks Komosauro's powers. All we can do is watch."  
  
Tenchi, tired of waiting for Ranma to make a move, kicked forward into  
Ranma's face. Ranma dodged, but his grip on Tenchi's collar was loosened.  
The opportunity presented itself, and the prince of twisted himself free  
of the grip and plunged into the inferno.  
  
Ryoko, the last to arrive with her injuries saw Tenchi's body dissolve in  
the million degree ball of nuclear energies. Ranma and Ryoko cried out  
simultaineously, "NO!!!!"  
  
Ryoko tried to rush forward, but was caught by Komosauro and quickly  
knocked out with a blow to the head. Ryoko's last conscious thoughts  
before she fell into her slumber were, 'I've lost so much, why must I  
live this way.'  
  
Ranma fell to his knees, and stared as the doors to the reactor closed.  
"Why is it that I can never save those around me? All this power, and  
I couldn't save them." Ranma then felt the exertion of using so much  
power to keep him shielded from the effects of the radiation. He slumped  
over unconscious.  
  
Ami scanned both Ryoko and Ranma to make sure they were ok. "It looks  
like they will be ok physically. I'm surprised Ranma is ok - his powers  
must have protected him. Mentally though, we'll have to make sure they  
don't do anything like...." Ami trailed off not wanting to finish her  
comment after just witnessing Tenchi dive in.  
  
========================================================================  
  
End Chapter 14 


	15. Interlude in Atlantis

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 15 - Interlude in Atlantis  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://cse.unl.edu/~jwessels  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
======================================================================  
  
The small triengine craft entered the Atlantian Solar System. Of the  
three powers in the galaxy, they had the least military might, but  
excelled in intelligence gathering. Gothax's Golden Empire was made  
of a loose alliance, where he would only step in when the need arose.  
By contrast, the Atlantians kept tight reins on the local governments.  
Everything was tied to the main governing empire, and any skermishes  
that did break out were dealt with alarming effeciency.  
  
Gothax hovered the ship about a billion kilometers over the main plane  
of the five planet system. A communication light lit up, and a  
uniformed officer appeared on the screen.  
  
"Unidentified craft, please identify yourself."  
  
Gothax didn't bother to look down at the screen, and kept scanning the  
starry emptiness in front of him. "I am Gothax, Emperor of the Golden  
Empire. I wish to speak with my brother."  
  
The officer on the screen turned white. "I am sorry for my behavior.  
Please send the encrypted identification codes, and I will pass you  
through."  
  
A quick transmit command into the ships computers, and the screen when  
blank for a moment. It was quickly replaced by a white haired man, in  
white garments. "Welcome Gothax. I believe I already know what you are  
here to discuss. I invite you please land at my palace."  
  
Gothax snorted, "Always one for the formalities eh? It is your turf  
though, so I won't complain - ." Letting a chuckle escape, "much."  
  
Entering the clouds, Goku pressed his face to the window in amazement.  
The planet they just left had some impressive buildings, but this was  
something else to behold. Floating islands of white with a slight  
tint of blue, sparkled with cities in the sky. They were still  
hundreds of kilometers above the surface of the prestine earthlike  
planet, but the floating metropolises dwarfed some of the continents.  
  
Passing below them, the islands disappeared from view by use of one  
way cloaking. Light shown through unhindered to the lush, green  
forests. Still going lower, the triengine craft entered a large  
energy tunnel into the ocean. Across the depths of the ocean, Goku,  
and including Vegeta were awed at the expanse of such a civilization.  
  
Their trip into the undersea world ended as the craft landed on a  
white marble landing pad next to a palace. Hopping out and stretching  
their arms after a nine hour trip, spontaineously Goku rushed off down  
the steps.  
  
"Wonder what was up with him?" Gothax asked.  
  
Vegeta growled, "Kakarot, what are you up to?" He quickly rushed after  
Goku, leaving a confused Gothax.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Gothax went down to greet his brother at the  
bottom of the platform stairs. As Gothax expected, the whole royal  
ensemble was present, reminding him why the empires split in the first  
place. Their personalities were so different, and methodologies  
competed against each other, the only way to prevent a civil war was  
to separate.  
  
Giving each other a short hug, and then quickly separating, Gothax got  
straight to the point. "I suggest we go to your war room to discuss  
this."  
  
"For once I agree with you, follow me. I hope your friend is ok, he  
asked some of my guards a question, and rushed off. I didn't get a  
chance to greet them properly," Gothax's brother commented as they  
descended deeper into the darker recesses of the palace.  
  
"I don't know Nemo, he didn't say a thing to me. I'm sure he'll be  
ok. In the time I've known him since we've battled today, Goku has  
shown nothing but a heart of gold. Vegeta on the other hand is  
slightly more shady, but still and ok guy."  
  
Pausing to let Nemo press his hand to a biometric pass, they entered  
the war room of the Atlantian Empire. They didn't have any large  
dreadnaughts, but had supurb intelligence networks with this as the  
nexus.  
  
Sitting into a chair, Nemo placed a helmet on his head that let him  
communicate directly with the emmense databases. "Let's see what's  
going on after your battle Gothax..."  
  
Concentrating, the emperor focused his energies into the computer.  
Mental waves, with his life energies interacted with the various  
electronic interfaces creating the most powerful interaction  
between lifeform and technology.  
  
His percieved view was above the galaxy. Dots signifying ships  
and planets moved in time lapse over the past three days. The  
enormous Golden Empire fleet moved toward Telleo, when for the  
briefest of moments, the unknown ships appeared, anniliated the fleet,  
and quickly disappeared as they were sucked into a massive black  
hole.  
  
Looking closer, about a dozen ships escaped. The few surviving probes  
they had in the area, just three amoung millions throughout the galaxy,  
cataloged some of the signatures. Gothax's, a ship named Shogo, a few  
lucky merchants and yachts, a bulk freighter, and then finally - one  
loan ghost fighter.  
  
As mysteriously as it had appeared, it disappeared. However, it did  
narrow the enemy's base to a smaller sector of the galaxy.  
  
Sifting through more feeds, one in particular caught his eye which  
was just coming over the waves.  
  
Phasing back to reality, Nemo spoke up, "Look at the screens, you  
may find this interesting."  
  
-----  
Reporter, "This is Bruce Farm, at the scene of the Keiche Academic  
Center. Authorities are not allowing the press into the facilities,  
but today a horrendous crime has occured."  
  
The screen changed to display Ako, Pyrate, and Shampoo, with their   
names below.  
  
"However, information has been released saying these three individuals  
are responsible for kidnapping every student and staff member here  
in the past hour. They report that security cameras were malfunctioning,  
but a tranmission from an anonymous person, along with a video data  
disc, gives information, and shows the three taking everyone."  
  
The screen changed back to the reporter, "Authorities would like your  
help in apprehending these individuals - dead or alive - and with   
the safe return of the kidnapped."  
  
The reporter then pauses as he listens in to a communicator in his  
ear. "This just in, the authorities have released the disc showing  
the crime being committed, we will now play the video for you now.  
Keep in mind, this is unedited, and may have content unsuitable for  
young viewers."  
  
The screen then changed to the auditorium, without sound. The students  
were seated, when the screen then showed Ako, Pyrate, and Shampoo block  
the entrances. Pyrate then jumped up stage, said something and blew the  
ceiling out. Next, the frightened students and staff were lifted into  
containers into a floating ship through the roof - most were forcably  
thrown in, and beaten by Shampoo or Ako.  
  
The screen changed to the reporter, "We also have recieved word of what  
their demands are. In one week, at a location that has only been disclosed  
to the parents of the kidnapped students, ships and several billions in  
neys are to be handed over to the terrorists."  
  
------------  
  
Ending the display, Nemo faced Gothax. "Well, I what do you think?"  
  
"I suggest we make the first move for that quadrant. Those kids are  
are related to some very powerful empires. This is probably related  
to the attacks."  
  
Nemo nodded, "I believe so too. I will stay here and try to dig up  
some more information, and look up your past. Feel free to wander around,  
or visit my techs for some upgrades to your ship."  
  
Gothax went out, his mind now wandering back to where in the world  
Goku or Vegeta were....  
  
------  
  
Goku exited, now relieved.  
  
Vegeta was simply annoyed, "Why didn't you go to the restroom on Telleo   
Kakarot?"  
  
"Hey! There was a black hole up there!" Goku argued.  
  
"All the more reason you should have gone there, would have saved us  
the embarrasement of me having to follow you around here, with me having  
to ask the royalty around here for directions to the restroom." Vegeta's  
aura flared, "All because you were so much in a hurry you couldn't sit  
still for an instant!"  
  
Goku ignored the outburst, and smelt something. Wandering down the halls,  
he saw a banquet being prepared. "Food!"  
  
==========================================================================  
  
End chapter 15  
  
Author's note: Curse writer's block.... Sorry this chapter took soooooo long,  
and sorry it is sooooo short. Hopefully I'll be able to get my imagination  
going soon as the two battles draw closer. (hehe, gave a little too much info  
out there...) 


	16. Wanderings

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 16 - Wanderings  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://ranko.homelinux.net  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
OUTSIDE THE TELLEO SYSTEM  
======================================================================  
  
The ship Jusenkyos Curse came out of warp on the fringe of the former  
system that was home to billions, and the former financial world of  
Telleo.  
  
Opening up the scanners to full, Shilo gasped at the results. Akane  
and Ryoga peered over his shoulder, but couldn't understand the  
readings.  
  
"What's wrong Shilo?" Akane asked.  
  
Falling back into his chair with a deep, trembling sigh, Shilo kept  
his eyes on the readout. "Its horrible. The entire system is gone.  
Billions were sucked into a black hole - their lives, homes, entire  
planets and the dual stars simply ripped into that." He then pointed  
out the cockpit window.  
  
Ryoga squinted out and peered into the blackness. "I don't see  
anything."  
  
Akane gave the lost boy a small tap on the head, "That's why they call  
it a black hole."  
  
Ryoga was confused, science wasn't his forte. "Um, what's a black  
hole?"  
  
Shilo wasn't surprised with the question, and broke in before Akane  
could increase the force of her 'taps'. "A black hole is just what it  
sounds like. In space sucks everything into it, even light, and  
nothing can escape its grasp. In the process of being sucked into it,  
things are stretched and torn into their smallest components. Quite  
painful actually."  
  
Ryoga paled, and looked back out the window. Looking more closely, he  
saw the black batch where no stars could be seen.  
  
"But now that we are here, I'll set the computer on some more detailed  
scans. Perhaps we will find more information on how this happened."  
Shilo punched a few buttons and stood up, stretching his arms. "Now,  
lets do some training in the back. We still need to harness the full  
power of Akane's new ki abilities, and perhaps work a little on you  
Ryoga."  
  
Akane and Ryoga nodded their agreement and lead the way to the back  
training room. On the trip here, they did do some sparring, but not  
much in the way of new technique training was done.  
  
Ryoga was especially eager to start, grinning like a kid on Christmas  
morning. Thoughts of standing over a beaten and bruised Ranma ran  
through his head. Slowly, a chuckle came out and soon progressed to a  
full fledged laughing uproar in the middle of the training room.  
  
Akane and Shilo teardropped.  
  
"Ok, you both know how to do some basic ki blasts right?"  
  
Both nodded.  
  
"I'm the master of some of the darker arts of ki mastery, with my only  
other student Komosauro knowing them. You two will be the second and  
third. The dark arts aren't as bad as it sounds, its just not as  
flashy or offensive." Shilo noticed Ryoga's shoulder's slump at that.  
"But it gives you more fine control over your ki, and sometimes even  
your opponent - like freezing their body temporarily, or healing  
wounds during a battle."  
  
"First things first... basics of controlling your ki internally. Can  
you levitate or fly yet?" Both shook their heads negative.  
  
Shilo wasn't expecting that answer, "Amatuers, great.... best we get  
started...."  
  
--------------------  
  
Six hours later. Ryoga wobbled in the air, and was having difficulty  
just staying three inches above the floor. Akane, with a well spring  
of her new energy, was bouncing all over the place and cheered.  
  
Shilo shook his head, Akane was doing so well, why wasn't Ryoga able  
to do it? He had the energy. "Ryoga?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have me baffled, you seem to be fluctuating in energy levels.  
Sometimes you have enormous amounts, other times you have almost none.  
What's wrong?"  
  
Relaxing, Ryoga touched down. "I think it has to do with the way I  
harness my ki. But I can't figure out a way around it."  
  
Shilo raised an eyebrow, "Hmm?"  
  
Clenching his fists, Ryoga continued, "Its all Ranma's fault. Ever  
since we met in junior high, we were always rivals. I've always been  
through hell because of him. Now, thanks to what he has done to me,  
I can harness my ki through depression. Problem is, when I start  
to succeed getting off the ground, I no longer have that feeling."  
  
Shilo now understood, "And so you fall. Depression isn't healthy  
anyhow. Looks I'm going to have to play shrink for a while then to  
find a new source of power for you."  
  
"What!? I don't need a shrink!" Ryoga fell over.  
  
Akane was barely paying attention to what was going on, and noticed  
Ryoga get up. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, you are going to help me try to get Ryoga out of his  
depression fueled state. Feel like playing assistant?"  
  
Akane nodded, "Sure!"  
  
"The training session is over for the day, we'll do this later.".  
Now, Shilo was curious as to what six hours of full powered sensor  
scans would turn up. Leaning over the computer read outs, Shilo rubbed  
his chin, "Interesting...."  
  
Three probes from the Atlantean Empire entered the area while they  
were scanning, but then disappeared as soon as their cloaking devices  
activated. "Looks like this is hotter than I thought it would be."  
  
Moving down the other list of results, most too minor to be of  
importance... various asteroids were pulled into the black hole, some  
debree from ships.... fluxuating gravity readings...  
  
"What? That's not right... the black hole should be getting stronger  
but its growing weaker. Something is not adding up here." Thinking  
more, "I'm no scientist, but this just isn't right. And I think our  
Atlantean friends know something."  
  
Punching a few buttons into the weapons systems, "This will get their  
attention, I don't feel like facing them on thier home turf if they  
are responsible for this disaster."  
  
In deep space, three small explosions could be seen.  
  
======================================================================  
VENTILATION SYSTEM - COLONY 941A  
=================================  
  
Pyrate was not having one of his better days. He was crawling through  
a cramped ventilation system, carrying an unconscious redhead. Behind  
him, some sort of amazon that got caught up in the same mess. Then,  
to top it off, some lunatic with powers to bend the rules of physics  
has sicked every law and military unit in the galaxy on them. Oh, and  
lets not forget he also has information that may save the same folks  
that are after him in a weeks time.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
"Shampoo don't think so. Great grandmother say things only get better  
when you reach bottom."  
  
"That's a laugh." Pyrate ducked out from under the overhang to larger  
shaft, and stood up with Ako slung over his shoulder. "Things are only  
getting worse from here."  
  
Rubbing his chin, Pyrate looked down both directions of the  
ventalation shaft. "Hmmm... I thought I was sure the ship yard would  
be straight ahead."  
  
Shampoo stepped forward... and kept going... through the light  
metal lining and into the large with the ships. Pyrate blinked once,  
"Ok, guess that's one way to deal with it."  
  
Unfortunately, on the other side were three frigates of troops  
unloading, one hundred security droids floating in the air, and  
numerous other security guards locking down the other ships in the  
hanger. Shampoo's entrance didn't do much to keep their entrance from  
being noticed.  
  
"Uh... Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Run."  
  
Missiles promptly impacted where they just stood. They quickly ran  
back into the shaft. It happened at this time one of the larger  
pieces of machinary, a cross between a tank and personel carrier, was  
being unloaded. The driver saw the commotion, and drove forward full  
power, taking out several other troops. "RUN! RUN MY PR3Y! F34R MY  
1337N355! MUUAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The captain above in the frigate, annoyed with the lieutenent, fired  
one torpedo down the hatch of the vehicle. He and his second  
in command gave each other high fives. "Scratch one more of those  
annoying 1337. Troops, after those three that just went down the  
shaft!"  
  
Missiles exploded around them, tearing up the ventilation shaft and  
anything else that was adjacent to it. Turning for a second, Pyrate  
flexed his fist. Liquid flames blasted out through his pores,  
directed at the ground to melt a puddle of metal. The lead tank fell  
into the puddle and sank halfway in, while its  
occupants escaped before the ammunition exploded.  
  
Ako stirred on Pyrate's shoulder, and started struggling. "Hey! Put  
me down whoever you are!"  
  
"Shutup! I'm trying to save your butt so just hang on," Pyrate  
snapped, just before Ako's elbow slammed into the back of his head.  
"Hey! Fine, some thanks I get. You trying to knock me out or  
something?!"  
  
"Ya! Now put me down!"  
  
Pyrate moved his head to the side as Ako's fist flew past his ear.  
Shampoo by now was far ahead, so Pyrate decided to get rid of his  
unwelcome cargo. "Fine. Don't want to ride? Then fly! Shampoo,  
catch!" Shampoo instinctively blocked with a sweep toward the  
incoming Ako, giving rise to "Instant Ako served Neriman Amazon style".  
  
Ako made a perfect body impression in the steel wall of the shaft,  
with a shocked expression on her face. Flipping back down, she  
glared at Pyrate, her face changing to one of confusion, then hearts  
radiated out in all directions. "He looks just like Kei!"  
  
Pyrate took a step back, and looked behind him. Automatic assault  
droid shadows could be seen coming around the far corner. To the  
front was Ako taking steps forward, with Shampoo nodding in approval  
of Ako's response.  
  
"Ako was beaten by strong male. Now by Amazon law Pyrate is Ako's  
airen."  
  
This sealed it, and Pyrate ran screaming toward the droids, with Ako  
and Shampoo in hot persuit. The three, with Pyrate at the front,  
plowed over the small army of metal in no time, and kept on running  
through the colony....  
  
==================================================================  
==== SPACE - OUTSIDE COLONY 941A =================================  
  
Outside the space colony, military ships were warping in all around  
the system sealing any way out. Cruisers, destroyers and battle  
fortresses armed long range cannons. Carriars deployed every  
fighter and probe on hand to intercept. On the surface of the  
rotating disc of the colony, guns swiveled looking for any target  
that was not authorized to be in their range.  
  
Diginux frowned at the display, "This is not sporting of them. I  
wanted at least a little party for my three companions in crime.  
Now, lets see about opening up a hole with my fleet."  
  
On que, three hundred silver slivers streaked in between the large  
capital ships and opened fire. Those that were still in the middle  
of preparations had their shields down and were ripped to shreads  
almost immediately. The smaller destroyers, although having full  
power to shields, were next. Death came quickly as generators  
exploded within from the sudden straighn on the shields and from  
the outside chaos energy powered weaponry.  
  
----------------------------- Back on the colony.... ----------  
  
Pyrate noticed a sudden retreat of military personel back to the  
hanger, "Something is up. This may be our only chance to get out  
of here if they are planning something."  
  
With Ako and Shampoo still on his tail, he made his way back  
toward the hanger. Soldiers rushed past him, not even bothering  
to try to deal with him. Their transports were quickly being  
loaded with desparate soldiers. Then, Pyrate's jaw dropped when  
he looked at the largest transport... under its front landing  
gear was the remains of his ship. "THOSE SOBs! YOU GOT MY BEAUTIFUL  
SHIP!"  
  
His temper flared, literally as he melted through the crates in  
front of him as he ran at the large ship. One swipe of his leg,   
and the landing gear on his wrecked ship was kicked out. Ako,   
upset that someone upset Pyrate, grabbed one of the back landing  
gears and lifted the large ship up.  
  
"NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY PYRATE!"  
  
Pyrate teardropped, while Shampoo ran for cover. Ako spun in  
an circle, twirling the hundred meter long craft in the air. Other  
ships were taken up in the whirlwind til she tossed it out the  
shielded air lock.  
  
In the end, the entire bay was clear except for some scraps of metal,  
and three wanted criminals.  
  
"Ako, you do realize that was our ride out of here, right?"  
  
"Oops?"  
  
------------------------------ Outside... -----------------------  
  
Diginux was pleased with the progress. Already a forth of the  
fleet was destroyed, with the rest driven on the far side of  
the system. After giving the mental command to half of his ships,  
he left through a portal.  
  
If he had stayed just five seconds longer, he wouldn't have been  
too pleased. A small squadron of specially customized fighters  
warped in, with large amounts of energy washing through their  
circuits.  
  
"Ready group? This is our first battle toward the source of those  
ships and finding your friends. Nabiki, you have command, I'm  
going in solo to support you and mix it up a little."  
  
Kuno and Gourry transformed into their battlemech modes as  
Nabiki's mental commands ordered the mech's computer systems into  
actions. Energy swords flared, Kuno's a dark blue and Gourry's a  
bright white. Their minds merged with the electronic systems,  
making their bodies the bodies of their ships.  
  
"Come Gourry, let's deal justice to these scoundrals!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Their first target was caught in an x strike from two directions,  
cutting the automatic fighter into four equal sized slices.  
  
"Look behind you!" a female voice blared in his head. Gourry  
glanced over his metal shoulder, raising his hand to block the  
deadly blast coming in. A tingle of pain was felt in the appendage,  
but not mind numbing. After the light faded, the debree of the attacker  
was tumbling in the dead of space, with Mihoshi's craft in the middle.  
His unit's arm was part of that debree, having left a molten stub.  
Gourry always wondered what it felt like to miss an arm.  
  
Lina's voice thundered in everyone's head, "GOURRY!"  
  
Nabiki before that point was formulating a plan till that point,  
when Lina extended the limits of what the modified battletech  
fighters could do. Raw energy was poored from the surrounding area,  
mana lines being forced to conform to Lina's will.  
  
"DIGGER VOLT!"  
  
Raw electricity arced out, fueled continueously. The enemy  
were destroyed, but a handful had their electrical systems shorted.  
None were left to fight.  
  
Panting, Lina glared at the scene before her. Crossing her arms,  
she turned her craft. "Gourry Gabrev, be more careful or I'll have  
to teach you a thing or two."  
  
Nabiki's voice came in over the radio. "We've been spotted, and a  
few ships escaped. We need to follow them, it will probably   
lead to their home base."  
  
Kuno proclaimed, "ONWARD! We shall defeat our enemies!"  
  
"DIGGER VOLT!"  
  
"Thanks Lina... he was starting to annoy me..." 


	17. Searching for Answers

cHaOs Energy Times Infinity  
Chapter 17  
Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/  
Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi  
by Afroplex - jwessels@cse.unl.edu  
http://ranko.homelinux.net  
  
Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters  
within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me,  
you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student.  
  
SPACE STATION EMERGENCE  
======================================================================  
  
Ranma woke with a start, but quickly shielded his eyes from the overhead  
hospital style lights. In shielding himself from the onslaught, his   
arms protested with a dull pain.  
  
"Oh man... feels like my whole boy has been soaking in acid."  
  
"May as well have. You were right in the middle of a quantum reactor."  
  
Ranma slowly tilted his head to see Washu. "What happened? One minute  
I had him, the next I saw his body dissolving into nothing."  
  
Washu placed her hand on Ranma, "I know. I had never seen Tenchi like this  
before. He was always the strength and stability in times of crisis for  
us all. Several times he nearly died - or even crossed that boundry   
a few times to overcome an obstical. Much like you in that respect. My only  
thought is he couldn't take the shock of what he was apart of back  
on Telleo where those billions died, or he was afraid of something else  
I didn't know about."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes, "If only I had more power." Flames curled around  
his hand, "I can vaporize metal with the heat of the sun, take radiation  
levels more intense than... whatever. I can defeat any opponent with  
martial arts. Heck, I even defeated a god. What am I missing?"  
  
Washu knodded, her voice soft and showing the wisdom of two lifetimes  
in different universes thousands of years long, "What is it you wish in  
life? You've fought and learned so much, but have you ever worked with  
others to help themselves?"  
  
"Before, I wanted to be the best there was. I probably am - but being  
the best just doesn't cut it. Losing Akane and Tenchi shows me that.  
I've never lost someone permanently before, that is if you don't count  
the Silver Millenium." The mention of that sparked an idea, that quickly  
went supernova. The flames erupted in a crackle around his fist. "I know  
what I need to do. If I can prevent something like on Telleo from  
happening, it will be worth it.... and I'll start now."  
  
If her suspecions were right, Washu was pleased with this outcome. "What  
is it you are going to do?"  
  
"Begin the final step of my martial arts. Teach the art and discipline  
of my skills, starting with my first student."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Washu face faulted, "Usagi! You know what you are facing? She doesn't   
even have the discipline to get up for school in the morning!"  
  
Ranma sighed, "I know. But I gotta do something. She has emense power,  
just like Tenchi did. One wrong move - and it will happen - and she  
needs to be ready for it."  
  
Sitting up, Ranma fell back from the pain. "But first I need to rest..."  
  
Washu turned down the lights, leaving him in the dark but no closer to  
resting his thoughts. As he drifted in and out of sleep, the images   
of what occured in the reactor played over in this mind, instantly  
waking him dripping with sweat. Giving up on sleep, he concentrated  
on focusing his powers mentally. Seeing the area with his mind, he  
felt out through the station...  
  
The individuals he sensed in the station had varying degrees of power,  
some with large amounts of ki, or magic. Then there were the few that  
didn't focus on either, which surprised him that Washu was amoung them.  
  
Finally with something other than the past events occupying his mind,  
he fell into a dreamless black sleep.  
  
Morning or whatever you could call it on a space station came. Ami,  
no longer in her Mercury transformation greeted him. "Morning Ranma.  
I was hoping to speak with you about something."  
  
Ranma noted the concern in her face, "Sure, watsup?"  
  
"I've already told the rest of the group while you were sleeping,  
but we all came to the agreement to let you know about it..."  
  
Ranma was growing increasingly nervous, "Umm.... don't tell me  
Washu is trying to hook up an engagement with one of you."  
  
Ami's eyes grew wide, "NO! Nothing like like!" Muttering to the  
side, "Well, Minako is trying something like that. But that's  
totally unrelated! This is about our homes."  
  
"Oh, right. Ok, so what's up?"  
  
"You remember those wierd lines we saw going between the blobs  
in the interdimensional void?"  
  
"Uh, sorta. I was too busy concentrating on keep the cats away from  
me. Speaking of which, where are they anyhow?"  
  
"They are on the other side of the station. Well, Washu and I   
analysed the lines, and this could be either good or bad. When  
you crossed from your home to ours, they were connected by those  
things. They act like rubberbands, so eventually our worlds   
will collide, or merge. Our home will be your home." Ami  
paused to let Ranma figure out what she just said.  
  
"Uh?" Ranma said in all honesty.  
  
"Ranma!? Were you listening?"  
  
"Ok. This finger is your home." Ami held up her right index finger.  
"This is mine." The same with her left. "Eventually they will  
fuse and..." Moving them closer and putting the fingers together,  
"we will have one home where both us are."  
  
"Ohhhh... I get it. That should be cool. Now I can visit you   
guys more often."  
  
Ami facefaulted, "But that would be more chaos in your life! There  
might be a chance to stop it!"  
  
"Na, don't bother. I need to train Usagi, the chaos couldn't possibly  
get any worse than what it is right now, and finally at least I   
could use some help in getting rid of those fiance's of mine  
with your help."  
  
From Ranma's perspective, the fuse was beneficial. Ami mulled over her  
negatives, which apart from some superpowered martial artists that  
didn't really want to conquer the universe, wasn't too much. Plus,  
the princess gained some experience.  
  
"I'll let the others know."  
  
"Hey! Wait up! I want to go with ya. I have a little 'surprise'  
for Usagi."  
  
Ami looked at him with a cocked eyebrowe, "What would that be? You  
haven't been up long enough to go shopping."  
  
Ranma jumped to his feet, stretching, "Lets just say it involves  
getting up in the morning on time, every morning. Afterall,   
it wouldn't do for the universe's best martial artist to let  
that happen, would it?" Ranma then started to crack his knuckles.  
  
Ami nervously stepped back, "Umm... right. This way."  
  
Deciding to use his sensory abilities, and to just plain show off,  
Ranma took off in a dead sprint for the last place he felt the  
scouts gathered.  
  
"Uh... Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Quickly losing sight of Ami was a cinch without her transformed.   
Left, shortcut through a weapons depot, over the messhall  
counter, and down to the troops quarters where the scouts  
were staying.  
  
Just outside the door, Ranma crossed his arms across his  
chest and waited for Ami to catch up. "Maybe we should work on  
you also, my pop can run faster than that."  
  
"Also?"  
  
He snickered, "Yup, may as well. But first I need to concentrate  
on my first student." Swinging around, he looked at the door.  
"Um, but first how do I open this door?"  
  
Ami commented while stepping around him, "Maybe I should give  
you some lessons myself."  
  
The door slid open, revealing the rest of the scouts - Minako,  
Makoto, Usagi, and Rei. Cko was trying to force feed Usagi, who  
was promising never to cook again. Jake and Komosauro were out in  
the ship. Ryoko was being looked after by Mamoru and Sakana.  
Kyah was who knew where.  
  
Ranma stepped into the room, with a grin plastered from one side  
of his face to the other. Everyone gulped, except Cko, when he  
started to crack his knuckles and turned his gaze to Usagi.  
  
"I have a little announcement to make. Starting... now... I will  
train Usagi to be one of the best." Raising his fist high into the  
air and looking into the void known as the ceiling, "I call it  
'Operation Rabbit'!"  
  
Space crickets resumed their song, only to be interrupted by   
Usagi letting a scream out and fainting face first into Cko's   
failed attempt at cooking Komosauro's burrito recipe.  
  
Komosauro ran in as Ranma broke out of his pose. "What happened! I  
heard a scream and came packing for a fight!"  
  
"Awe, don't worry about it. I just made the announcement that  
I'll be training Usagi. I'll be getting her up every morning at  
dawn and will train her till she fully understands her power.  
Granted, she won't be as good as me, but it will be an improvement."  
Ranma motioned toward the recovering blonde. "She just was a  
little excited at the opportunity to train with me full time."  
  
Usagi whimpered, "Up. At dawn, full time?" She fainted again,  
this time in Minako's lap with something that _may_ have been a  
burrito splattering everywhere.  
  
"Ewwww. Usagi, get off! It burns! Oh no, its crawling away!  
Kill it!"  
  
Rei looked at Minako beating Usagi's head with a broom. In  
monotone, "Excited isn't the word I would use to describe it."  
  
"On the topic of bettering ourselves, what about our studies?"  
Ami piped up. Growns, except from Komosauro, eminated from the group.  
"What? We may be gone from home for a while but that doesn't mean  
we should just put off our studies!"  
  
"Ya, but what about learning ta fight? It won't help ya when  
it comes time to clean up the trash," Ranma pleaded.  
  
"Wrong there Ranma, Jake has saved my butt plenty of times and  
he isn't a fighter, but a thinker," Komosauro pointed out.  
  
"Ya, but... but that doesn't count," came the rebuttal.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uhm... it just doesn't."  
  
"Right. Come talk to me later when you come up with a better reason  
Ranma." Usagi was just starting to recover and sit up. "Going to school  
here and training will be good for her and everyone else."  
  
Usagi fainted again after hearing Komosauro mention school. Ami  
added in, "If she is going to be the queen, she needs help everywhere.  
Washu and I can take care of the school work. You can help Ranma with  
Usagi."  
  
"What do I help with? A new guinea pig!? I can't wait."  
  
Komosauro jumped to the ceiling light, "Jeez! Don't do that."  
  
Washu blew him a kiss, sending shivers up and down his spine. "Do what?"  
  
Getting down, "Well, we were just discussing study sessions for the group."  
  
Makoto protested, "What? I thought this was just about Usagi?"  
  
"I think that is a great idea," Washu swung her hips as she walked to  
Komosauro and put her finger on his chest. Twirling it, "Besides,  
you and Ranma are my favorite guinea pigs and we need to make sure  
you never leave my sight. You also need to keep little ole' me  
safe from the big bad monsters in my lab."  
  
Ranma and Komosauro both leaped for the nearest wall, and through it  
at the same time. The rest of the scouts and Cko ran off, leaving  
Usagi on the floor and Ami with Washu.  
  
"Well, when should we start?" Ami asked.  
  
"Oh, how about now? Usagi is here. Oh, did you remember to plant that  
transmitter on Ranma and ask him about the merging worlds?"  
  
"Yes, and yes. I didn't tell him about the rest of the group leaving  
the final decision to him sense it was a tied vote. He thought it was  
a great idea to let them merge. What about the one where you are from  
and Cko's?" Ami picked up Usagi over her shoulder.  
  
"With everything that has happened with Tenchi, we are going to need  
some help in my world. I may be the goddess of knowledge, but I know  
things are going to be tough. With Ranma joining up with you, hopefully  
the combined forces will be able to hold off anything. About Cko's  
world, it doesn't seem too harmful, so may as well let it join in  
too." Looking at Usagi, Washu chuckled. "Take Usagi to the lab, I'm  
going to round up the rest with Ranma's help."  
  
Ami smiled, "Yes, I'll start preparing the lessons."  
  
On the other side of the station, Ranma and Komosauro were hidden in the  
food store room.  
  
"Do you think it is safe to come out?"  
  
"Ranma, I wouldn't bet on it. Washu freaks me out no matter how far  
I am from her. In a way, she's worse than staring down the gullet of  
a blackhole since there is no real escape."  
  
"Hey, what was up with her and you? That finger thing was just too  
freaky and familiar."  
  
"Familiar?"  
  
"Ya, I have," Ranma counted on his fingers, "Akane, Shampoo, Kodachi,  
Ukyo... I think that's it. Oh, also can't forget Kuno."  
  
"Kuno, that a guy's name?"  
  
"Yup, after my girl side."  
  
"Sorry, I feel for ya man. Well, what do we do now? I'm starving, and  
all the stuff here is dehydrated. There might be some food on the ship,  
and Jake might be able to help us hide out for a spell. I might even  
activate the automated laser defenses to be sure."  
  
Ranma knodded, and they crawled out from behind the crates. Sneaking  
from corner to corner, they finally made it to the bottom hatch of the  
Shogo. Climbing up the ladder, Komosauro peeked his head in on the first  
floor and spotted Jake - with Washu.  
  
"Hello there Komo! Washu told me everything, and I think it is a  
great idea. Besides, you still owe me one for what you did to my  
ship," Jake glared down.  
  
"Your ship?" Remembering Washu, Komosauro yelled down, "Hey Ranma!  
She's here, make a break for it! At least one of us will make it."  
  
Washu pulled out a control with a large red crab button, "But I have you."  
  
Komosauro felt his limbs rendered useless - and encased in something. Looking  
down at his body in green transparent gelatin with a familiar smell.  
"Lime jello gelatin?"  
  
"Yes. It is one of my most successful experiements from my younger years."  
  
Ranma pushed himself to the limit to try and find an ally to combat the  
evil on his tail. "Aha, there." Pushing over a floor panel, he  
expected to be welcomed by the scouts, but was assaulted by various  
heavy tools and metal piping.  
  
"NO! We will not give up.... oh, sorry Ranma."  
  
Rei pulled the metal pile off, and Makoto brought him back to his feet,  
but he was still whobbly. "Anyone get the number of that pig....  
hello Rei, didn't realize you liked P-Chans running around your head  
either..."  
  
"Uh? Snap out of it big boy. I need you to tell me what happened to   
Komosauro," Makoto slapped him.  
  
"Hey, what'd ya do that for?"  
  
"Yes, that wasn't very nice," said Washu from down the hallway.  
  
Ranma made a full recovery and jumped into the nearest ventilator  
shaft, somehow hoping it led to the reactor core. As he crawled down  
the shaft sounds behind him stopped suddenly - the last word he  
heard was Makoto's voice saying something about she would never cook  
with something never again. He made his way toward Ryoko, who  
seemed to be sleeping in the medical area. Thinking she probably  
wouldn't be the best fighter after just going through such a  
trauma with Tenchi's death, he changed trajectory to Kyah's   
chamber. Then, goosebumps when up and down his spine when he  
realized Washu was on the other side of the wall. Metal was  
dissolved into a green goo, with Washu's face smiling in at him.  
  
"Hello there. Gotcha." A split second later, she pushed the button,  
and teleported Ranma to join the fate of the rest of the scouts and  
Cko.  
  
  
ATLANTIS HOMEWORLD  
==================================================================  
  
Goku was looking out the window, chin resting on his hands.  
  
"This is soooooo boring."  
  
Sitting up, Goku decided to go see what was happening in the control  
room. Gothax said they might be while, but Goku interpretted it as  
being fifteen minutes, not four hours.  
  
Peeking around the corner, Goku whistled. "This place is like Freeza's  
ship!"  
  
Gothax turned around, "Hello again Goku. Give us a few more minutes and  
it will be your turn for some action. We just got a signal from some  
vigilantes that claim they have found some sort of base. Their leader  
gaver her name as Nabiki, but was then cut off. Our probes are trying  
to triangulate her last location, then we can send an assault group  
led by Vegeta to the location."  
  
Goku knodded, "How strong are they - hey! What about me?"  
  
"I'll get toe that in a bit. The ships are more powerful than ours,  
but one on one on the ground is anyone's guess. We don't have any  
clue who their leader is except for a possible lead at some political school.   
Apparently all the students were kidnapped, with the kidnappers   
challenging every empire's military to a face off in a week. The  
only way they would be that stupid is if they had some serious punch,  
like these ships."  
  
"Good call. Anyone that would assault a planet with innocents around  
would take children. I have dealt with this type before, and they  
must be stopped."  
  
Gothax shrugged, "I suspect that too, but until we get further  
evidence, we are going to assume they are different."  
  
The back door swung, and the emperor floated in. "I have the location,  
now we prepare the group to assault the location. Are you ready Goku?"  
  
"It is about time!" Vegeta stepped out of the shadow.  
  
Goku was startled from the sound, "Vegeta! So that is where you  
were hiding, I figured you would be having fun with the local  
police by now."  
  
Vegeta starred at Goku silently, causing Goku to back up slightly.  
  
"Hey hey! I was just kidding Vegeta," Goku waved his hands  
defensively.  
  
"Anyhow, what were you saying emperor? I need get even with those  
that took me without my permission to this universe," Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta is going to Kyah's space fortress to lead them on an assault  
on the hidden enemy base. Goku is going with Gothax to look into some  
clues on the political assault on Kyah's and Gothax' wedding."  
  
Gothax was satisfied with the plan, the saiyans had better plans.  
  
"Why do I have to go babysit a strike team? I can take them myself!"  
  
"Why do I need to investigate? It is so boring!"  
  
Gothax snickered, "I figured it would be difficult with you two, no  
matter what we did. So, look at it this way. Vegeta, you get to  
face off some of the stongest enemies out there and practice before  
then with our best fighters. Goku, you get unlimited food and-"  
  
"I'm in!" Goku yelled. "When do we take off?"  
  
"How about now? I'll be going with you Goku since this matter  
personally concernts me. If Kyah truely is at fault, I want to be  
able to personally cram the evidence up her ass and through her  
skull." Growling, "If not, someone else will take her place several  
times over for costing me a decade of strife against the woman I  
loved."  
  
Goku shivered, "Well, lets just get going."  
  
Vegeta followed a pilot to the high speed transports, Gothax and Goku  
went to a the lower reachs of the underwater palace.  
  
"Our destination is the inner city of this planet. A few shops in the  
black market here might be able to give us a lead on where to purchase  
some extremely rare metals the emperor's spy network found after the  
incident." Gothax threw over a cloak, and tossed another dark one to  
Goku. "Here, wear this. Our get up is probably too out of place for  
anyone to give us information on any places to buy our shopping list."  
  
They emerged from behind a trash dumpster. It was still deeply hidden  
around six corners before they saw the first living person. Goku was  
appauled at the sight he saw. Trash was piled in the corners, with   
people living in metal boxes. Children were making weapons deals  
with some of the adults. After leading a sheltered life in the mountains  
and Bulma's mansion Goku was seeing the world with innocent eyes and it  
was breaking his heart.  
  
Gothax was hunched over, trying not to give away his royal upbringing.  
Goku was looking from side to side, fists clenching.  
  
"Say, want a fight punk? You look like you could use some action in  
the arena tonight..." a withered old man, with fish gills lined with  
copper jewelry piercing.  
  
Gothax laid his hands on Goku's shoulder, "He's not interested, we  
have business to take care of. But if you help us, we might be  
free later..." Gothax's ear twitched slightly.  
  
The old man showed his teeth and hissed, "I don't think I'm interested  
anymore - you will not get any information from me." He then turned  
and sat back on the pile of garbage to observe the crowd.  
  
Gothax turned, and motioned for Goku to follow. Goku then noticed a  
little indention in the wall, "Hey, that looks wierd."  
  
"Good eye. This could be just the place I was looking for." Stepping  
between the two dumpsters that had just enough space for a person  
to go between, but oddly no trash between them given the area  
of town they were in. Leaning slightly on the the stone indent,  
it slide back without a sound. Walking through, it closed just  
as silently behind them leaving no trace that someone was there just  
moments ago.  
  
"Welcome strangers." A large neanderthal man came out of the shadows,  
wearing a tux. "How may I help you? I hope you have either an  
invitation or a gift for the host to gain admittance."  
  
"I have plenty of material to donate as a gift to the host. Would  
half a container of smuggled Golden Empire ship weaponry be fine?"  
  
Goku thought for a moment, and a thought struck him, "Hey, aren't  
you the em-MPPH-OUCHOUCHOUCHOUCH..."  
  
Gothax' fist was extended where Goku's face was a moment ago. The  
injured saiyajin was holding his nose trying to keep the nose bleed  
contained. "Please play no attention to him. He is new to dealing  
in these conditions."  
  
"I will inform the host of the guild you are here. I will return  
shortly."  
  
The guard left, and Goku tried again to speak. "What's the idea,  
punching me. You didn't need to do that Go-MPPH-OUCH-CH-CH...."  
  
Gothax's eyebrowe twitched, "Damnit Goku. They probably have listening  
devices littering the place. We don't want to give away our goods  
freely. We need to find what we came for."  
  
Goku grumbled, "I hope the food is worth it. Vegeta is probably having  
a great time training in space."  
  
---- IN THE ATLANTEAN SPACEPORT... ---  
Several ships were lined up behind an express transport. Inside...  
  
"Mr.Vegeta. You should put on your seatbelt and helmet before we  
can leave, it is the law on this planet before we can liftoff."  
  
"NO! I will not put anything on that has that horrible design."  
  
"But the Hello Kitty belt and helmet look good on you!"  
---- BACK IN THE GUILD ---  
  
"Be quite. The guard is coming back with the host."  
  
Gothax straightened his cloak and bowed slightly to the, whatever it  
was in the floating handycap chair. The old withered lady was  
covered with some sort of glistening goo, and her hair was blasting  
off in several spikes. Goku wasn't paying to much attention, so  
Gothax kicked his feet out from under him and getting another round  
of protesting.  
  
"Greetings host of the guild, I am a trader looking for a source of  
rare metal, and would be honored if I could see trade in your house.  
I would like to offer a quantity of high quality class three photon  
cannons, with munitions as a token of my gratitude.  
  
The host knodded and extended her hand to Gothax, who lightly shook  
it. She then extended it to Goku, and was surpised at the vigor   
behind it. "I will accept your gift. Please give my assistant here  
information on where to retrieve the gift before you proceed. That  
way you may trade and our couriers at the station can take  
care of business. Oh, and as a rule of this house, no trading  
will be done in the slave or drugs. This is a clean house and will  
not be tarnished by such lowly practices."  
  
Gothax was pleased the emperor recommended this area of the town.  
Sure, the higher class guilds are harder to strike a deal but  
the characters are much more respectable and won't put a blaster up  
your tailpipe unless you doublecross them first.  
  
After handing a credit card sized pad to the guard, the two adventurers  
went inside. The main area was surprisingly clean given the outside  
appearance of the guild.  
  
"So, what do we do now? That fight competition outside the old man  
mentioned is starting to sound better than staying here. There isn't even  
any excitement."  
  
"Goku, we came here to trade. If you will just shutup for a bit, you'll  
get your chance soon." They then sat at a small square table, and   
took up the art of people watching.  
  
Before long, a thin teenager loaded for bear with numerous cyber   
implants came up to their table. "Hello, the hostess mentioned you  
may be looking for some rare metals. I have some connections in the mining  
area and some asteroid labs that may be able to come up with what you  
are looking for."  
  
Gothax gave the kid a slow look over, but didn't see anything that would  
scream "foul play". He did however notice a good luck charm haing from  
the belt. "Have a seat and we can discuss business. Say, isn't that   
a Golden Empire jade? I've done some dealing in the area and learned about   
those in my travels. Supposedly those give good gambling luck depending  
on how good looking and rich the princess what was married off with it."  
  
The teenager grinned, "Right on. The lad that had this thing sold it to  
pay off an assassin against her husband. I got it after trading with the   
same guy that did the job."  
  
Gothax made a mental note to look into some of the recent political  
happenings in his empire later. Pulling a small, smooth pebble from  
his pocket, he put it on the table. "This is what I need, 75 kilos."  
  
The lad looked at it closely, "Nice rock. Mind if I do some analysing?"  
  
Gothax knodded and watched with interest. The trader extended his finger  
at the rock, which then split into seven different metal parts and tubes.  
Goku's eyes bugged out, but didn't say anything. The small devices  
probed, sent small laser bursts out, and then went back into the finger.  
  
"Holy, you weren't kiding when you said this thing was rare. This  
one chunk alone is worth a whole freighter of platinum." Several  
heads turned, and then back to their business - although their eyes  
were glued to the three at the small table.  
  
"I know, but i have a great need to use a lot more, can you help me out?"  
  
The youth sat back, and blew a deep breath. "Wow, I usually don't have to  
do this, but I'm going to need to personally see what you have to offer  
to cover the cost of this. I can't do anything before that. Sorry. After  
that though, we can speak to my suppliers."  
  
Gothax let out a mental yell of victory. Just what he needed, to go to the  
source of the black market for the metal. This kid was going to even do  
it without him asking. Besides he had a deep pocket book and didn't  
mind consolidating assets into more compact investments.  
  
"Fine with me. Say, I head that there was a fight tonight. How about  
putting that charm of yours to the test and we enter my friend in the match.  
This trade deal could make or break me, and I just want to make sure  
you are well off to look in my best interests. Goku is a sure fire bet,  
and would be interesting to watch. I can even cover the entrance fee  
and your first bet."  
  
Smiling broadly, "Awesome! Last time I was a the fight was a week ago.  
Those can be interesting - anything goes including weapons. I  
can hook your friend up to enter the competition. Oh, and you  
can call me Tetsuda. We better get going, the first match starts in ten  
minutes."  
  
They got up and made their way to the house entrance. Gothax verified  
the gift was delivered safely to the house before leaving. Tetsuda  
lead the group to the old man they met earlier.  
  
"You sure you can trust them? Fee will be 500,000 neys," the old  
man spit out.  
  
Gothax grumbled, but paid the price. 500,000 was a lot, even for  
royalty.  
  
The old man grabbed Goku and half pulled, half dragged him into  
the large warehouse. Tetsuda went to the stands and did some looking  
for a bookie.  
  
At the ringside, Goku took a survey of the other fighters and noted  
a particularly odd group in the corner. "My first fight in another  
universe.... but man I'm hungry."  
  
Gothax groaned when he saw Goku holding his stomache. "Can we get  
Goku some food on the run?"  
  
Tetsuda pointed out a food stand to the side. "Will that work?"  
  
Gothax ran over and bought everything in the stand. Carrying the   
armful over to the fenced off area, he threw it over. "Goku, catch!"  
  
Smiling, Goku began to eat, catch, and finish the pile in record time.  
  
Tetsuda gave Gothax an odd look.  
  
"What? He was hungry, so I gave him everything he needed." Gothax  
shrugged.  
  
Tetsuda hung his head down, "Ya, but everything in that booth was  
alcoholic. This might be an interesting fight..."  
  
Gothax looked at the other fighters, and then at Goku who was starting  
to whobble. "Uh... ooops?" 


	18. Lost and Found

** cHaOs Energy Times Infinity**  
**_Chapter 18_**  
_Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/ Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi _  
_by Afroplex - jwessels@ranko.homelinux.net _  


_ Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student._

* * *

__

**_ SHIP BAY - SPACE STATION EMERGENCE_**

Jake laughed to himself again, "This is great, I haven't gotten Komo this good in a long time. I should encourage that Washu to keep at the bastard." Untangling some wires in the overhead compartment, Jake snipped one of them to replace. Up front, an alarm started to beep.

Smacking the environmental unit the wire was attached to, "Ah, come on. Shut up."

He dented it once more. "Hmm.. maybe it's something else."

Crawling down out of the maintenance duct, Jake went to the panel. "Let's see, which frigg'n gadget is it this time I need to beat the hell... ahh crap."

Smacking his communicator, "Hey, Komo, you there?"

A pause, *_Yes... I'm here unfortunately. You are soooo going to get a beating from me and Ranma when we get out._*

Jake smirked, and quickly reversed it to a deep frown. "We have someone coming in. Two sort of fighter craft are limp'n in and letting off a distress signal. Looks like they are going to be make'n a crash landing."

*_Crash landing, where?_*

Jake paused, his eyes growing wide with realization. "Shit! The Shogo's in the bay, and they're coming in!"

Komosauro was confused for a moment, *_Huh? What's happening?_*

Jake wasn't concerned with a response and was trying to fire up the generators, "Come on baby, get go'n! I need to get those shields up fast, I just got ya patched together." Smacking emergency power up buttons, the sudden charge blew out a console - the one needed to power up the shields.

Several descriptive words in five different galactic languages could be easily heard through the four inch reenforced armor plating.

_ Outside station, "Here goes nothing! Still with me over there?" "Right with you Nabiki."_

On the Shogo, Jake scrambled through to the hold of the craft, to the shield generators. Just as he was trying to patch through the manual override, metal could be heard screaching against metal outside.

"Here we go again, sorry baby. I'll get ya fixed up again in no time-"

He was knocked unconscious when his head hit the bulkhead when a collision hit the front of the craft.

Komosauro and the other 'students' fell over when a shock traveled the length of the station. "Ranma, let's get outta here. That probably came from the ship bay where Jake was calling from."

Ranma picked himself up and rushed out the doors behind Komosauro. The scouts were just starting to recover, and were still confused as to what may have happened.

"Whoa, that's a nasty fender bender," Ranma commented when entering.

The Shogo was on its side, with some sort of jet shaped fighter propping it up. On the other side of the bay was another fighter, but was more humanoid. The second one attempted to lift itself back up by grasping hold of an overhead beam, but promptly collapsed when its arm came out of its shoulder socket. It remained still.

Komosauro came out of his shock of seeing the Shogo once more out of commission. "You check that one over there that just tried to move. I'll check out the other one. Careful, I don't know if they might catch fire or not."

"Right," Ranma dashed to the cockpit, concerned with the livelyhood of the pilot. A redhead with a cape was unconscious in the pilot seat. She along with the cape, and other ornaments, included a conventional short sword totally out of place for the technology. Curiously, there were no controls in the fighter.

Digging his fingernails into the metal edge of the canopy, Ranma strained to rip it out but didn't budge a millimeter. "So much for that, darn advances in technology." Flaring his fist, he concentrated till a sword of plasma erupted from his golden gloved hand. "Let's see it stand up to the heat of a star." Careful not to place it over the sleeping redhead from molten metal, he cut a whole in the clear canopy. As the section was lifted out, the redhead started to stir.

"Hey, you ok?"

Lina's vision was blurred still, as she looked up. She held her head, and tried to get a better look at the person over her. One, she noticed he was kinda good looking. Two, a sword of obvious magical origins was held in his hand. This second observation lead to the conclusion her personal safety was under attack---

"FIREBALL!"

Ranma caught the blast in the stomache, and continued to travel up until he hit the ceiling. He remained embedded and scorched from the explosive impact. "What'd you do that for!? I was just trying to help you! That hurt you know!"

Lina laughed, "Well, that's what you get for sneaking up on me. Shouldn't be waving that sword around in the first place."

Grumbling, Ranma floated back down. "Just be lucky your a girl."

"Huh?"

"I don't hit girls, they are weaker."

"FIREBALL! FIREBALL!"

On the other side of the bay Komosauro positioned himself between the Shogo and the fighter. "First, to prevent anything from crashing down and also to protect my ship..." One palm on the belly of his ship and the other on the fighter, he slowly pushed them apart, a golden aura coming to life around him. As soon as the ships were an armslength apart he slowly pushed against the fighter and let the Shogo down. Still, he needed to get out from under it so the craft still fell a meter with a sickening metal scrunch.

"Damn, Jake is going to kill me. Oh well, guess things could be worst than death - like Washu's lessons."

"I heard that," Washu said through the doorway, hands on her hips. "I also heard the collision, what's going on here?"

Komosauro crawled up on the craft, and quickly ducked back when a fireball breezed his head. "HEY! Ranma, little red, would you please lay off! I'm trying to help your friend here."

Ranma, thinking Komosauro was refering to his girl side sent a plasma ball in Komosauro's direction. Lina, not liking the 'little' reference also sent a fireball.

Washu rubbed her temples, "Alright, guess I'll be the one to look into this."

Komosauro was frantically dodging around till he went around Ranma. Lina's random bolts hit the martial artist square in the back, and he was propelled into the ceiling once more.

"Alright, no more mister Silver Millenium Anything Goes Heir nice guy," Ranma picked himself out of the twisted metal, melting it around him. He cracked his knuckles, and made a fist. Komo and Lina both gulped, and renewed their attacks with new vigor. They weren't going down without a fight.

Washu ignored the massive amounts of damage being done to Kyah's space station. Punching in a few buttons on the side of the craft, and clearing some security failsafes, the canopy opened. Looking inside, a young woman with midlength brown hair was just starting to stir. 

"Are you alright miss?"

Nabiki looked up at the spiky haired woman who had her hand extended. "I guess, you would be?"

"Washu, but you can just call me Little Washu! I'm the greated scientist in the universe... or two or three. I lost count."

Nabiki was getting another headache on top of the one that was already playing the kongas. She reached up with both hands to grasp Washu's. "Say, where am I? I made an emergency landing here, but don't know where here is anyhow."

After pulling the young lady up, Washu patted down her clothing and jumped back down to ground level. "Well, here would be the ship bay of Kyah's space fortress."

Nabiki was white faced at the idea of meeting her abductor once more.

Before she could continue, the other scouts peeked around the corner in their full transformations. Sailor Moon leaned a little to far forward, and brought the whole group crashing down in a heap.

Even after a run for her life, Nabiki's mind needed to let out something, and she let out a small laugh. "That was great, what are you, the loon squad?"

Sailor Moon stood up, "Hey! That wasn't very nice. We are the protectors of love and justice." Doing an intricate pose, waving her arms. The rest of the group found themselves pulled into doing the same thing by a strange cosmic force. "We are the sailor scouts! And I am Sailor Moon!"

Jupiter stepped forward, "Sailor Jupitor!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury..." Sailor Mercury wasn't getting into the 'spirit' of the moment, and was trying to sneak away quietly.

"Sailor Venus, and cupid of love!"

Nabiki stood quietly, some sounds of air squeeking by her vocal chords. She finally fell over on to Washu in a fit of laughing, both of them on the floor trying to control themselves but failing horribly.

Ranma glansed over from his fight and noticed the two, and who they were. "Nabiki! You're alive!" For his inattention, Komo hammered him into the metal floor of the ship bay, where he rebounded off with this hands to land a double kick in Komo's ribs. "Would you quit it already?!"

Nabiki stopped immediately when hearing the voice, "Ranma?"

Lina and Komo stopped for the meantime as Ranma went over the the new arrivals. "Nabiki! I was afraid I would never see you again! Is Akane alright? What about Ryoga, Shampoo and the others?" Ranma held her hands in anticipation of her answer.

Nabiki shook her hands free and coughed lightly into her hands. "Well, that information is gonna cost you..." She faded off when Washu gave her a cold stare. "Uhmmm... how about we go in and I'll tell you all what happened." Gesturing to Lina, "Oh, and this is Lina Inverse, sorceress extradinare. She can help fill in some details if I miss anything."

Lina bowed to the rest of the group in a circle. Upon coming to Komo and Ranma, "Megabrunt!" An explosion enveloped the two. When the wreckage subsided, the two were twitching on the ground. "That should teach you to mess me next time."

The unfortunate two twitched out, "Uncute.... tomboy...."

Back inside the soldier's barracks, the lounge area the whole cast was assembled including a red eyed Ryoko, Kyah, Mamoru, Sakana, and ticked off mechanic Jake.

Nabiki was to the front of the simicircle group, nervous to see Kyah enter but controlled herself knowing Ranma and the others here could probably deal with her should anything start. "Where do I begin... guess I'll start at the beginning where I was kidnapped. A few weeks ago I was kidnapped by Kyah here to attack the Golden Empire. Ranma, Akane my sister, Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno and myself were zapped out of here."

Motioning to Ranma, "Strangely, Ranma didn't appear with us, so I'm assuming he wasn't included as part of the plan."

Kyah knodded, "Yes, he didn't meet up with me until a two days ago."

Nabiki filed that away, "Anyhow, me and the rest of the kidnapped," she then added with more enphasis, "AND BRAINWASHED were separated out into three groups."

Ranma clenched his hands and looked over to Kyah, "You and I are going to have a little talk after this."

Before a fight could start up, Komosauro broke in, "Let Nabiki here finish, I'm sure there is more to the story before you rip into each other. Oh, and Ranma?"

"Ya?"

"Kyah would probably rip you apart, she's much stronger than me."

Nabiki spoke up, an annoyed tone to her voice, "Everyone, let's get this overwith! As I was saying, we were broken into several groups. My group was made of me, Lina, Kuno-baby, and three others. Their names were Gourry who was a friend of Lina's, Mihoshi some sort of detective-"

Washu was surprised at this reference, "Mihoshi? I know her. She was a galaxy policeman in the universe where Tenchi, Ryoko and I were from. The ditz was always getting into my lab and I never did find out how."

Nabiki chuckled, "Yes, that about describes her. A total ditz. Anyhow, the other friends of mine including my sister were put in other groups. I have no idea where they are now. Back to my group for the moment, we were sent out on our mission. On the way there, we were persued by a strange fighter and crashed into a desolate planet with a small colony."

Kyah narrowed her eyebrows, "So, that's what happened. When you all disappeared, I feared my plan was discovered and attacked Telleo earlier than I hoped."

"You all will need to fill me in on the happenings while I was out after this, something tells me there is more behind this story," Nabiki's gears were grinding, putting together pieces to a galactic puzzle as things were starting to come together. "On that planet, I met up with an individual by the name of, say, what was his name again Lina?"

"Ryuujin was his name."

Komo took in a sharp breath, but remained silent.

"Ya, well, he freed us from Kyah's mind control and in return we were to help his colony with some problems. Turns out there were some ships attacking his supply freighters and he needed some outsider pilots to help get to the bottom of the attacks. Now, I'm getting to the part where Lina and I had to make our escape."

Closing her eyes, Nabiki concentrated on the details of the past 24 hours. "We followed these strange silver small ships to a space fortress, composed almost entirely of energy and crystals. If it wasn't so dangerous, I would call it beautiful. We fought our way to the entrance, just barely. I was leading strategy, with Lina beside me with the big firepower. The others were separated from us and escaped into the fortress. At this time, I lost contact with them and we had to escape. and I sent out a distress signal message. From there we lost our persuit in a deep space battle, and we limped our way here."

Kyah, Washu and Komo looked at each other. Kyah stepped forward and bowed to Nabiki and to Lina, "I'm sorry for my past actions, but the information you have given us is the best breakthrough we have had."

Washu spoke, "Now, I will give you the information the rest of us have gone through. I can probably give you info on Ranma's whereabouts and other juicy details."

Nabiki looked over to Ranma, curious as to what the juicy details may be. She sat down in Washu's previous seat. "I'm ready."

Washu brought out a display, floating in midair. "From what I could tell, Ranma was zapped along with you initially." She then pointed out on a timeline, "Then midway through the transport, these young girls that call themselves the sailor scouts rescued Ranma, Cko and myself and pulled us into their universe instead." The diagram, and zoomed in on a timeline of the scout's universe.

"When we entered their universe, their timeline was altered to accommodate us. Ranma and I now were part of their Silver Millenium, complete with new memories and powers. Cko to my knowledge was not effected or made part of the larger Silver Millenium picture."

"What sort of new powers?" Lina asked.

Ranma stepped forward, and held his arm forward, "I used to be just the best martial artist, now I have some awesome magical powers, like this..." a staff formed in his hands, extending from just above the ground, and just above his head. "I can also control my curse, and see the world much more clearly than I ever dreamed possible."

Nabiki was amazed, "So, I take it you found a cure?"

"No, I can just control it."

Interested, Nabiki waved her hand, "Well, what you waiting for? Give us a demonstration."

Ranma, reluctant, found himself cornered by the rest of the group. "Alright, here goes..."

He focused on the internal trigger to the Jusenkyo magic, and touched it. The familiar tingle of the transformation was felt, but also his other magics warping themselves to match his new form. His magically formed outfit that was for a male body, now warped to match a female version. Being a Silver Millenium attire, it matched that of the sailor scouts.

A sailor fuku, with the white, red, and golden trim now hug to her curves. "I hate this outfit..." Ranma grumbled.

Usagi cooed, "But it looks sooo great on you! We are the protectors of love and justice, we girls have to look the part!"

Ranma, snapped back, "But I'm a guy!"

Komo snickered, "Hate to break it to ya Ranma, but right now you don't have the equipment to meet that requirement."

Ryoko let out the first gleam of humor since Tenchi's death, and smiled. The smile didn't go unnoticed by Ranma or Washu.

Ranma transformed back to his male side, getting a disappointed groan from Jake.

"Pervert."

"Hey, I liked what I saw, gotta give this geizzer something to live for once in a while."

Ranma sat back down, and Washu continued her explaination. "Then, after some battles with Mamoru and Sakana, we came here to try and rescue the others. That was two days ago and now you arrived."

Nabiki nodded, "Well, from what I see, Kyah here is cooperating and I see no need to see vengence for the moment. Now, we need to concentrate on locating them, and dealing with this menace that Lina and I just fought against."

The others agreed, Kyah stepping up to pick up the gaps. "I agree, we need to concentrate on this new enemy first. As the result of their attacks, several planets have fallen, some colonies destroyed, and from what I believe they are responsible for the disappearance of the galaxies' next generation of rulers. I don't believe that the three individuals - from the names of Pyrate, Shampoo and Ako - could do that."

Cko cheered, "Ako! You found her?"

The group turned to face the blond in the doorway. Ranma introduced her to Nabiki and Lina, "This is Cko, one of the more normal of the group, minus her cooking. She rivals even Akane."

Cko heard the comment, "You... you like my cooking?"

Ranma tipped back in his seat, "Uhmm.... no?"

"You don't like my cooking? Even after all those times you ate them?"

The scouts rushed to her side, wanting to perserve what they had of their hearing. Ami patted Cko's back, "No, he didn't mean that. He just doesn't like burritos!"

Minako added in, "Ya, that's it!"

"Really? Is that all?"

Ranma knodded a vigerous affirmative, thankful to have his life sparred.

"In that case, I'll make my delicious cassaroul!" Cko jumped with glee, clapping her hands. She then disappeared out the door, oblivious to Ranma fainting.

Nabiki chuckled, "This keeps on getting better all the time, eh Ranma? Well, about the kids being kidnapped, I don't think Shampoo would do that even. And this Ako character doesn't sound like that type of person either."

Washu coughed into her hands, "Well, this is what I propose. We prepare the resources we have, the Shogo and the new fighters. We then attack when the new warrior - Vegeta his name was - shows up. This new enemy to the galaxy will be destroyed, and revenged for what he caused at Telleo and kidnapping the youth. We need to destroy him before his trap is sprung in two days that the other galactic empires are falling into foolishly."

Ryoko clenched her fist, "I'll lead an attack with Ranma."

Washu was surprised, not at the comment of attacking, but that Ryoko even spoke at all.

"I've lost one I love, and Ranma has suffered just trying to save him. We both will crush who ever did this too us." Ryoko's voice was shaky, and filled with anger, "They will pay."

The others knodded in silence, and left the room. Ranma was still twitching on the floor, "No, please, I'll be good. I'm sure I don't want anymore to eat."

* * *

**_ PLANET ATLANTIS - SLUMS FIGHTING TOURNAMENT_**

Gothax covered his face with his hands and growned. "Why do I get the feeling this is one of those days all over again?"

The announcer stepped up on the stage, "Spectators, welcome to one of the planet's only no-holds-barred fighting arenas. Our fighters this evening should provide you with a special treat, as I haven't seen such a widely arrayed bunch in my time here. Now, enough with my crap, let's get the blood to flying! First up, Goku versus B-Ko!"

Gothax groaned again, "Great... well, let's see how well Goku fights while under the influence."

Beside him, Tetsuda chuckled. At least the first bet wasn't on his dime, and could care less as to the outcome of this fight. Well, the money would be nice if Goku did somehow get lucky.

Goku crawled up on the stage, and staggered to his feet, "Hello everybody! I always liked a good... urk... fight." He struggled to keep his stomache from spewing forth its contents. Gothax began to slap his forehead, remembering that some of the more powerful alcoholic foods out there became more potent after being ingested.

B-Ko jumped up on stage, getting a more than a few whistles from the male half of the crowd. She snapped her enhanced type two akagiyama missile pack, and waved it in the general direction of the crowd. The whistling promptly stopped. Force fields came up, and the whistling resumed.

The announcer, safely outside the ring, "Winner of this round gets to fight in the next. Good luck!"

B-Ko turned, wide eyed, "What!? You mean that in order for me to win I have to defeat everyone?"

"YUP!"

B-Ko's eyes narrowed and she glared at Goku, "Not that I'll have any problems doing so, but I find it terribly irritating." Taking steady aim at Goku, who was just starting to feel renewed protests from his stomache, "Sorry about this handsome, but a girl has to do what a girl has to do.... Enhanced Akagima Missiles!"

A stream of missles launched forward, smoke trails tracing their path behind them. Unlike her previous ones that randomly destroyed anything in their path, these had seaking capabilities, and a few extra technological goodies. Lasers in the tips lanced out, carving deep holes into the arena floor, smashing into the force fields with great ionic bursts, and finally into Goku. His clothes were fried and even caught fire, but otherwise his own aura and natural saiyajin abilities protected him.

At the moment the missles were about to reach Goku's head, he violently bent over and spilled his dinner on the mat and earning an unanimous "ewwww" from the crowd.

The missiles incoming passed over his head. Gothax breathed a sigh of relief from the lucky save. They then made an impossible 180 degree turn. Gothax cursed loudly.

The ai of the missiles wasn't the best, and they collided with the ones behind them in a moderately large explosion. The secondary effects of the missiles then went into effect. Chemicals and nanobots in the explosion reacted, and charged the air with thousands of volts of electricity. Goku, though uneffected by the explosion and lasers, was effected by the electricity.

"Yeeoooooooooocchhhhh!"

After the smoke cleared, Goku was wobbling, his hair now a perfect example of Mr.Satan's - although nobody present knew that fact. None the less, the entire crowd was laughing, even Gothax had to snicker at the sight.

B-Ko growled, "You are a strong one, but let's see how you stand up to my next attack. Enhanced Meteor Whip!"

An energy whip crackled into existance and she swept down vertically at Goku and missed when he fell down to the right stiff legged, twitching, and still smoking from the electrical shock.

B-Ko was getting even more impatient when Goku stood back up and started to stumbled his way toward her.

"Hey... that wasn't nice. Howze we make nice and just... urk.... be friendzzz?" Goku slurred out, still trying to come to an understanding with his digestive system's protests.

"Never! Now die so I can win!" B-Ko brought her arm back fully, which sent the whip back against the forcefield behind her. The ion discharge backfired and proceeded to electracute her.

Goku continued to stumble toward her as smoke wafed into the air and her body contorted into different positions as the electricity continued to pour into her. Finally, the remaining missiles in her pack exploded, destroying the whip's handle, and knocking its owner out.

Goku stepped over to B-Ko's body, and tapped her on the shoulder, "Um... miss... whoa!" Leaning over her didn't do too well for Goku's equalibrium, and he fell over on top of B-Ko's back. "Oh... well... this is nice. I think I'll take... a.. nappp."

The arena was silent, and the crowd was confused as to what just happened. The announcer deactivated the force fields and stepped up to the unconscious fighters. Checking their pulses, he found them both to be ok other than being well cooked.

"The winner, Goku!"

Gothax leaped out of his seat, "YES, WHO'S YOUR DADDY!"

The crowd turned and looked at him.

"Umm.... don't mind me."

The rest of the arena crowd then cheered, and the two were carted off the floor. Medics then went to work trying to revive Goku without success until the most god aweful smelling chemicals were waved under his nose. He instantly jumped up, knocking out half the staff in the process, and now miraculously cured of his drunken stuppor. "Get it away! That stuff's worse than hanging around Uulong after a piggy calling contest!"

Gothax, relieved to have won the previous betting pool started chuckling when Goku fully recovered. "Now, its time to see a real fight."

Tetsuda placed all his winnings on Goku once more, idly fingering the ornament around his neck.

The crowd was starting to get impatient, and was starting to cheer "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The announcer scrambled back on stage, "Now, round two! After that lucky win by Goku, he now has to face the skills of Mari! She too is new to the arena!"

With the introduction of her name, Mari leaped up from the fighters area to the arena. She was wearing a formidable array of weaponry on a metal exoskeleton suit. The blue metal flickered with the hint of a force field.

Goku didn't pay the suit any mind, and instead exclaimed, "THAT'S A SHE!?"

Mari smirked, and in a high soprano voice challenged back, "If you don't think I'm woman enough come and try me for yourself!"

Flexing his right arm, and rubbing his shoulder, Goku calmly walked back down into the arena. "Normally I don't fight girls, but I suppose since you are here for a fight I should get it over with quickly."

Once the force fields were up, Mari didn't waste any time and charged. Goku was caught off guard when a fist connected, lanced with energy.

Staggering back a few feet, he rubbed his cheak. "Nice try, but you're out of my league."

Mari charged again, and reared back for a punch and disappeared momentarily.

Goku recognized a teleportation attack, and turned to grab onto the fist. "I can do that trick too, I know how to defend against it too. Oh, by the way, its my turn."  


Drawing his left fist back, "Jan-ken punch!"  


Mari carrined to the side, holding her face and rubbing at her eyes in pain. The crowd completely missed the movements, and had to turn to the instant replace screens around the arena.  


The first punch was a standard punch to the face, square between the eyes. The next was Goku poking at Mari's eyes. The final was a slap to the face which is what sent Mari flying.  


Goku thumbed his nose, "Easy win. Some nice surprises though."  


The crowd cheered louder, "More! More! More!"  


Gothax grinned at his business partner, "Told ya. Goku knows how to fight. About the only one I know of in this arena that could stand up to him is myself, but I have my reasons for keeping a low profile."  


Tetsuda knodded, idly noting that if this Goku was such a good fighter, why hadn't he made his appearance before now?  


A communicator rang on Gothax's belt and he answered. A text message from Kyah's base was displayed on the small device, with several pictures. "What the hell?" He looked up to the group of fighters that Goku was lined up against and the two he had already fought. "So that's where they went."  


  
  
  



	19. Chap 19

**cHaOs Energy Times Infinity**  
**_Chapter 19_**  
_Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/ Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi _  
_by Afroplex - jwessels@ranko.homelinux.net _  


_ Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student._

* * *

  
SPACE STATION EMERGENCE  
  
"Hey Washu! How's the repair doing?" Komosauro asked, for the tenth time in as many minutes.  
  
The former goddess of knowledge ignored him, but took another note to think of some particularly nasty experiment to add to the ones she noted before. Jake was in his element, now having access to Washu's technology and even suggested new ways she could go about some things. Washu may be a scientist, but it takes an engineer to apply it effectively.  
  
Komo gave up his prodding, just thankful that Washu agreed to help repair the two fighters and the starship.  
  
"Say, this isn't a dimensional-" Jake started.  
  
"Yup! That puppy I've been saving for a few thousand years - just haven't had a reason to use it. Well, there was that one time I had to send Tenchi and the girls back to save the past from Kain, but other than that we can use it." Washu beamed with pride, "Whipped up on Kain well." A sadness than donned her face, "Thanks to Tenchi..."  
  
Jake hefted the two ton machine, not used to these mushy moments and more readly for action. "I could use some help installing it in the engine room. Tell you what, after we are done, we can deticate the ship to his memory."  
  
Washu looked up, "I... my daughter and I would like that." A tear went down her face, while internally she vowed to pull out all the stops and make such a memorial detication the best. "Let's take the ship into my lab. We should be able to do much more." Touching her computer screen, she opened a hole under the fighters and the main ship to move them.  
  
Outside the dimensional lab that now housed the Shogo and fighters, and back in normal space, Komo bumped into Ranma. "Hey, you're alive."  
  
Ranma knodded, "Just barely, I swear that Cko is trying to kill me! Spicy food I like - heck I can take nuclear flavored now complete with radiation. Her stuff now seems to have taken a flavor of the undead now in an effort to kill me on the spirtual side. I'd hate to see her pair up with Akane."  
  
"Akane? Ah, that's right. Your parents arranged something between you two. Any luck with Usagi, Sailor Moon... ah whatever."  
  
A boom, then some smoke came from down the corridor.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Not so well. Lina has tried her out with simple spells, a different method that I was using."  
  
"How so?" Komo asked as they started to walk toward the disaster area.  
  
"Lina's method is more methodical - so we thought that maybe simple steps would easier to do. Mine was interacting with the flow of magic, like a martial artist with the flow of the art. Usagi just doesn't seem to find that point she had when fighting after she saw Mamoru die the first time." Ranma turned the corner into the room where the smoke was just starting to clear.  
  
Lina was just starting to stand up after impacting the far side of the wall. Sailor Moon was buried under a pile of storage containers that was on the far side of the room.  
  
"I see what you mean. Maybe I should give it a shot." Komo rubbed his chin.  
  
Lina and Ranma looked at him, smiles growing glad to have someone to hoist the sailor suited fighter of justice. Then Ranma frowned, "Wait a sec, you don't know any magic. What makes you think you could do a better job?"  
  
"Just a different perspective on things. My teacher in my school taught ways of dealing with forces much stronger or unknown by attacking from a different angle instead of head on." Komo walked over to the pile of containers. Grabbing hold of Sailor Moon's ankle, he lifted her straight up. This freed the unconscious girl, but also gave a free view with the short upside down skirt.  
  
Lina bonked Komo on the head, "Pervert!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean it!"  
  
Ranma wasn't paying attention, and was thinking more on what Komo said. "It sorta makes sense. The old goule was always using a side adventure or other scheme to try and trick me, or train me in a new technique but never was direct."  
  
A large smile spread across Komo's face, "Exactly. That is the one basis of my art to deal with things indirectly."  
  
Mamoru chose this time to stop by to see how his future queen was doing. "Well, how's it going?"  
  
Ranma grunted in disgust, "Heh, like you could do anything rose boy."  
  
Sailor Moon barely registered that comment as she was returning to consciousness. "Hey! Don't pick on my Mamuchan!" Taking a second to realize the position she was in, "Uhm... could you please put me down?"  
  
Komo put her down, trying not to knock her out again on the floor.  
  
Lina stepped in front of the recovering warrior of love and justice. "He does have a point. Mamoru can't do much except some fancy jumps, a few knocks with that cane, and throw roses. Most anyone in this space station could probably beat him - including Nabiki if she uses that fighter of hers. She has a lot more battle brains than he has shown. From what I've heard from the other scouts, he just shows up toward the end of the fight instead of from the beginning to give a thorough decisive victory."  
  
During Lina's little lecture, Mamoru frowned deeper. Finally after she was done, he spoke up, "I have done what I did to make sure that the scouts grow stronger from their fights."  
  
Komo this time laid into him, "That's what training is. Only when the fight isn't life or death do you take the time to restrain yourself from the fight. You were playing with their lives when you didn't step in from the beginning."  
  
Mamoru tried to think of a response to that, when Sailor Moon nodded her head and studied the floor. "They're right. I guess we were just kinda caught in the fantasy idea of things. Transforming into magical soldiers of justice might have gone to our heads."  
  
The group just stood their as an uncomfortable silence settled, then punctuated by a beeping on Komosauro's communicator.  
  
"Better not be another collision course ship..." Lifting the device he tapped the receive button, "Ya, what is it?"  
  
Kyah's voice hummed through the small device, "Vegeta is coming in from planet Atlantis. Just thought you may want to meet him since he will be leading our group in the assault."  
  
"Ok, I'll bring Lina, Ranma and Sailor Moon with me. Mamoru might join us as well if he is up to it." Closing the call, "Well, let's go meet our big bad leader. Who ever he is."  
  
Outside the space station, Vegeta was in a single seat automatic pilot ship. He looked up through the canopy, thankful the trip was faster than the Saiyjin pods he used to ride around in destroying planets. Also he had to admit the seating and view were much more accomodating. "I sense some strong powers coming up, I might have something to work with after all."  
  
Komo entered the ship hanger, now empty with the ships in repair. "Where the hell is my ship!?"  
  
Kyah was in the third story control room overlooking the spacious hanger. "Relax, Jake and Washu took them for repair." Outside the group noticed a fast moving star moving toward them against the galaxy background. "Well, our guest has arrived."  
  
The dot came into view, formed into a triangle shaped craft (similar to an A-Wing from Star Wars), then came to a light landing in the middle of the hanger. The canopy lifted open, and the dark haired warrior stepped out.  
  
Kyah and Komo both growled, "Well, if it isn't the guy from before."  
  
Vegeta strode toward the pack, "Fancy meeting you here. I recognize you from our fight on that destroyed planet. Telleo was it?"  
  
"Billions died on that planet you know. You were partly to blame, and should be arrested. I'm surprised that Atlantis didn't deal with you while you were there." Komo stared down at Vegeta, who was a whole head shorter.  
  
"I never harmed any innocents, just their excuse for a robotic military." Vegeta didn't waver, simply sizing up his possible opponent.  
  
Kyah's voice came out over the PA system, "We can discuss this later. Sir Vegeta is here to lead us on the assault against where the enemy may be staging their attacks from. Now, if you would lead him up here to the control room, I can brief him personally on what we know."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Maybe I can show you what a true super saiyjin can do sometime. You won't be disappointed."  
  
Ranma didn't like what he was seeing of Vegeta's attitude. "I'll show him up. You guys can get back to Usagi's training and fixing up the ships."  
  
Vegeta followed Ranma, who was silent as they went up the elevator. Both stared at each other from opposite sides of the doors, and remained quiet as the doors opened to show Kyah with her arms crossed.  
  
"Vegeta, thank you for coming. I seem to remember our last battle - hopefully you have grown stronger since then."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "I don't need any advice in battle from you woman. I am a saiyjin warrior, and can handle myself in battle fine."  
  
Kyah chuckled, then quickly hid her amusement at the tough front Vegeta was trying to put out. "I'm sure you can. Now, we can get down to business." Turning to Ranma, "Would you stay, I believe your abilities will need to be demonstrated to get Vegeta here an idea with what we are."  
  
Ranma shrugged an affirmative. "Sure thing."  
  
In the control room a door branched off toward some of the more militarized areas of the space station, including the tactical ops room.  
  
The moment Kyah stepped in, the projector hologrid came to life in the middle of the room. A shot of the spiral galaxy swirled with several silver, red and golden dots blinking.  
  
Vegeta went to the far side of the projection, "Nice show, so what is it?"  
  
"As you probably know from Atlantis, this new enemy is making a push to disrupt anything and everything. With the force of several empires congregating in one place due to the kidnappings, that leaves the other planets they left wide open. While you were coming here, those planets fell under attack - and the forces that were congregating were attacked before the deadline the kidnapped individuals were to be returned. It is an ambush in progress as we speak." Kyah tapped a few buttons on the side of the grid, zooming into the alpha quadrant. "This is where most of the action is - here is where we are, and this is where we believe the enemy is coming from. As close as it is, I'm amazed the station hasn't been attacked."  
  
Ranma yawned, "Ok, maybe we got lucky."  
  
Vegeta grunted, "Lucky indeed. This station probably wouldn't stand a chance. If I was against us, I would eliminate the weak cannonfodder first."  
  
"ANY-how," Kyah tapped another button hard, "We are supposed to eliminate the enemy - our force is probably the only one that is free to do so. So, it is your call Vegeta - do we attack their fortress, or lend a hand and try to free up the galactic empires force being ambushed?"  
  
"It is a no brainer, we take out the root of the problem given the opportunity. We take out the fortress." Vegeta stated. "Surprised you would ask such a thing - it is simple war tactics here. Any royalty or command would know that."  
  
"Wait, shouldn't you see what the team can do?" Ranma asked. Vegeta turned to the martial artist.  
  
"I have no need to. I can feel the power here, and with me here you have nothing to worry about. I know a thing or two about magic too - Freeza was a demon, and with that comes a little in the area of the dark arts." Vegeta started to form a thin, but very bright well defined blue battle aura, "I didn't live as long as I did without learning a thing or two."  
  
Walking to the doorway they entered from, Vegeta looked over his shoulder back at the two, "We leave tomorrow morning. Make sure you are ready cause I'm not waiting for no one."  
  
Kyah put her hand on Ranma's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you. I've let petty things cloud my judgement for many years, and all it got me was an empty space station. If Vegeta isn't careful, his arrogance will get him the same thing."  
  
Ranma's shoulders sloped, "I know, its just that sometimes it feels like everyone is out to get me."  
  
Laughter erupted, causing Ranma to back away with a hurt look on his face. Kyah shook her head, "Don't we all, but at least you have friends that are willing to listen to you and fight for you. Here I'm basically a wanted criminal by everyone in the known universe - or if you count the multi-verse kidnappings."  
  
"Hey, at least you are trying to correct your wrongs. Wish my pop would at least help me out instead of making things worse," Ranma sat down on on of the hologram briefing chairs. Swinging around with his back toward Kyah, he leaned back with his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Only after getting away from the trouble back home and trying to help others with their problems lately have I been able to take a new look on things. It's amazing I grew up like I did with what my father did to me."  
  
Kyah leaned up against the wall and crossed her arms, "Don't tell me this is one of those whining sessions."  
  
Ranma snorted, "Hardly, just one of those thinking out loud things."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go check on the ships and lend any resources I can to helping their repair. Be ready in the morning." The door opened with a swish of air, and closed in the same way leaving Ranma alone with the glowing projection of the galaxy. Turning the chair, he looked up at it.  
  
"This all seems like a dream, but is too real - and right on par with my usual craziness." He mentally triggered his curse and the clothing adjustments for the smaller body. He also didn't notice the shape phase in through the floor behind him. "Won't the old goule be surprised when I get back. Technically with my silver millenium memories, I am probably older than her now."  
  
The mention of the Amazon matriarch sparked his - now here - memory to remember that it just wasn't her and Nabiki that was pulled through, but also Kuno, Shampoo, Akane and Ryoga. "I guess after this fight, I'll have to find out where they went to."  
  
Cyan spiked hair came into view, surprising Ranma and toppling her over in a tangled heap. "Ow..."  
  
Ryoko lent out a hand, "Sorry about that, just thought you might want to talk." Ranma reached out and grabbed the strong, firm, but still definitely femine grip. Ryoko easily pulled Ranma up, "Spending some time in your girl form?"  
  
"Ya, I accepted this form when I sorta merged with my new past self. I just don't like doing everything girly like that stupid outfit," pausing unconfortably. "It's about Tenchi right?"  
  
Ryoko's stoic neutral appearance crumbled, tears came immediately to Ryoko's eyes, and she collapsed in the redhead's arms - almost toppling them over if it wasn't the chair behind Ranma. She collapsed in the chair, holding Ryoko in her lap like an overgrown child. Ranma was totally caught off guard, and was stiff as a board not knowing what to do. Reaching around Ryoko, she hugged her which quieted Ryoko down.  
  
They stayed like that for a minute... then five minutes... an hour... till Ryoko fell asleep. Ranma not wanting to disturb her, didn't move then finally fell asleep - till finally night fell over the space station.  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**cHaOs Energy Times Infinity**  
**_Chapter 20_**  
_Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/ Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi _  
_by Afroplex - jwessels@ranko.homelinux.net _  


_ Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student._

* * *

  
SPACE STATION EMERGENCE - MORNING  
  
Jake stood back, admiring the polished surface. "Good as new. Better than new. With everything we put into my baby, we should be able to on take half a fleet." He stepped back beside Washu.  
  
A holographic screen came up between them, a large red button blinking.  
  
"Should I do the honors? Or you should you?" Washu looked up at the mechanic.  
  
Jake smirked, "Knowing you, it's best if I forego the honor. Hit it!"  
  
Washu tapped the display, and the the ship began to power up. "Hahaha! IT'S ALIVE!"  
  
Back in the space station, Vegeta entered the military bunks. The sailor senshi in their untransformed states were sprawled around. Usagi face down was on the floor, with just her legs on the lower bunk. Minako on the top bunk, spread eagle in her night gown. Ami, Rei, and Makoto were peacefully sleeping under the covers.  
  
Vegeta smirked, and powered up to super saiyjin, forcing the girls, blankets, pillows and all back against the fair wall with the burst of power. "Time to rise and shine little girls!"  
  
On the other side of the station, Mamoru stepped out of his room. Sakana had significant pull on the station being second in command below Kyah and had arranged special accomodations for her "brother". As he as about to tap on the door to Sakana's room, it opened to reveal her in form fitting battle armor. Nodding silently, they turned down the hall toward the ship bay.  
  
In the tactical display room, Ranma's internal clock reached its limit. He jerked away, ready for a sparing match with his pop. A second later, he dodged an energy blade. "Whoa!"  
  
Ryoko had been rudely kicked away and swung back at her attacker instinctually.  
  
Ranma bounded back to the other side of the room and flicked the light switch to see his attacker. Ryoko and Ranma blinked when they realized who each other were. Ranma relaxed his stance and rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, "Heh, sorry about that."  
  
When they realized just the position they were both in all night, both blushed and looked around at the floor. Ryoko spoke up first, "Uhm, I think we should get going to the ship bay. The ship might be ready."  
  
"Uh, ya."  
  
Kyah stepped out of her throne room after leaving final instructions with her troops - contingency should she not make it back.  
  
Komosauro was in the dining area of the station, "Ah, all you can eat. Always tastes better before a fight. Wait, maybe that's after. A hell, it's food! Wonder where Ranma's at?" Grabbing a full load, he ran out headed for the ship bay. "Hopefully Jake remembered to fix the fridge on the ship!"  
  
Slowly everyone converged on the ship bay, only to be greeted by emptyness.  
  
Nearly dropping his food, Komo yelled out, "Where the hell is my ship!? Washu said she would have it done by now!"  
  
As if on queue, a midair semitransparent ripple spread out from a point in the middle of the bay - similar to heat waves above a highway in the summer. The green, highly polished surface of the ship began to take shape through the ripple. Strangely, everyone thought they could hear music in the background. Eventually, it warped entirely - with the classical fanfare growing louder. Komo hung his head in disbelief, "I bet that is Little Washu's doing. Jake probably went along with the music just to annoy me."  
  
As the ship settled down on its landing hear - silver crome everywhere, and all the edges of the ship streamlined. A larger bottom hatch was installed - completely removed was the small hatch and now a ramp that lowered to allow a pair to walk in. Washu and Jake walked side by side down the ramp, smiles spread across their faces.  
  
"May I present, the Shogo IV - reborn. A detication to Tenchi. May it take us to victory to take revenge on the one that actually destroyed Telleo," Jake thundered. He then turned to Komo, "You owe me big time for this one buddy, I would almost say it is my ship again."  
  
Two dolls appeared over Washu's shoulders, "Washu you are the greatest!" "The greatest scientist in the universe!"  
  
Followed by... "I am! This ship is a work of scientific and engineering art. With Jake's ideas, and my science, we have put together a craft not only to dish out enough damage to level a continent - " everyone sweat dropped at that " - but it has a built in swimming area, interdimensional warp capability, and the best music sound system this side of the the time stream!"  
  
Vegeta (with a red hand mark on his cheek) stepped around them, "Well, if you are finished patting yourselfs on the back kids, we can get on our way." He then walked up the ramp and made his way to the cockpit without another word."  
  
Ranma leaned over to Komosauro and grabbed a few handfuls of food, "What was up with Vegeta? I know it's like he has an attitude problem, but why did he have that red mark on his face?"  
  
Rei coughed from the far side of the group, "He deserved it."  
  
With his mouth now full of bread, Ranma muffed out "Hmm?"  
  
"The pervert walked in on us while we were half dressed. He also woke us up in one of the rudest ways." Minako huffed. "He gave what he wanted."  
  
"That's 'Reaped what he sowed'. Lina and Rei sent some heat his way, then he was slapped by Minako," Ami corrected.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Jake bowed, "Ladies - if you may we are ready to depart." They went in single file. As Ranma passed, Jake bowed again, "Ladies first, I insist."  
  
"I'M A GUY!" Ranma kicked out, sending the balding man flying into a pile of debree where two days before the robotech fighters had brought down. "Geez, he's as bad as my old man."  
  
Komo knodded behind him. "Well, let's get going. I'm eager to see what other improvements this baby has."  
  
Ryoko and Jake (after digging himself out) were the last ones in when the ramp closed.  
  
Manuvering past Vegeta, Jake sat one of the front pilot seats by Washu. Instead of going for the controls, he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Hello Shogo. Ready to go?"  
  
A female computerized voice responded, "All systems go. Where to?"  
  
Jake bent his head back to look up at Vegeta, "Well? It's your show."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms, "Set a course for the coordinates Nabiki provided. We will approach from below the rotational plane of the galaxy."  
  
If an individual were standing outside the ship in the hanger, the engines of the craft wound up. The landing gear retracted as the craft levitated without drifting. Then, the craft shimmered, disappearing entirely. The void left by the ship was filled by air with a large boom.  
  
Inside the ship, Washu commented as the ship began to make forward progress - toward the back of the hanger. "This ship has the most advanced cloaking system - able to pass through matter completely undetected. Only interdimensional, gravity and time distortion weapons can effect us how."  
  
As soon as they had passed completely through the station, the ship angled down and went into high warp. The computer announced, "We should be reaching our destination in four hours. Feel free to relax in the meantime!"  
  
Jack responded with a snore.  
  
Washu raised an eyebrow at the response, "I guess I should also try to get some sleep. We were up all night fixing the ship." Getting up, she went down the hall just past where Komo and Ranma were trying to figure out some unknown piece of equipment. Opening a door, she went into the subspace cavity into a full bedroom suite with up and downstairs, and a full sized bed.  
  
Komo's eyes grew wide with the discovery, "Come on Ranma. Let's see if there are any more surprises. There may be a full sized training area in here."  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles, "Alright! You have any new techniques you can teach me?"  
  
A large smile grew, "Yup."  
  
Ryoko followed them down the hall past Nabiki and the scouts still marveling at the ultramodern technology. Lina was laid out on one of the full sized couches in the rec area, with Kyah sitting in the middle of the floor in a meditative trance. Sakana and Mamoru exchanged glances, and got up from their seats to make their way towards the scouts.  
  
Mamoru coughed into his fist to get their attention, "I'd like to apologize."  
  
Usagi stepped forward, "What for?"  
  
Nabiki could tell this was going to be one of 'those' moments and commented, "Well, if this isn't interesting."  
  
Mamoru lowered his fist to his side, "Sakana and a little chat with me, and I'm afraid I was wrong in how I dealt with our battles before. She agreed I need to exercise my powers more directly, and we need to train. Our last defeat under Sakana was evidence of just how lucky we've been. Next time we won't be so lucky."  
  
Usagi stepped forward and held his hand, "I forgive you. You'll always be my Mamuchan. I'll have to try just as hard."  
  
As Mamoru wrapped his free arm around his future queen, soliciting a groan from the rest of the scouts. Sakana and Nabiki just chuckled.  
  
In the training area, Komo walked around the sparce area. "Well, this doesn't look too interesting. Wonder why Washu didn't beef up this place compared to the rest of the ship?"  
  
A computerized female voice started the two warriors, "All you need to do is ask. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Wha!? Who said that?" Ranma looked around.  
  
Snapping his fingers, Komo figured it out, "Ah! Must be the computer. Well, what do you have to offer?"  
  
"The training area can simulate gravity levels, workout equipment, sparring partners, and even full fledged battle areas." As each of the items was mentioned, Ranma's grin grew wider. Finally, "Also, past opponents you have fought can be simulated using your memories."  
  
Ranma cracked his knuckles, "In that case, I would like to fight someone I know. His name is-"  
  
===================================  
  
As the ship approached the space fortress, Diginux felt the approaching powers. "So, Washu comes. I must not disappoint her."  
  
===================================  
  
Five hours later, Ryoga's simulated body hit the simulated Tendo dojo perimeter wall. The simulation faded out, leaving Komo with his fist extended. "Heh, try and beat that time. Less than three seconds - and starting three miles away."  
  
"Yah, but you knew what to expect. The guy has the bad habit of showing up at the worst times," Ranma commented from the side. "He also has the knack like me of coming up with new techniques. I'd say he probably has something to counteract my new powers already."  
  
The two went back to their exercises bashing on various Nerima individuals, being more successful than some on the ship about the approaching battle.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**cHaOs Energy Times Infinity**  
**_Chapter 21_**  
_Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/ Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi _  
_by Afroplex - jwessels@ranko.homelinux.net _  


_ Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student._

* * *

  
SHOGO - DEEP SPACE  
  
Ranma was interrupted by the computer during the sparring, "One hour to arrival. May I suggest resting in my hot spring facilities?"  
  
He straightened up, "Not a bad idea, I'm all for it. Coming Komo?"  
  
In the changing area, Ranma willed his white and golden outfit into a towel. He still had the gemmed handpiece. Komo swiped out some of his wardrobe, and opened the door into the hot springs - only to shut it immediately. "Uhm, I think I'll do something else."  
  
"Eh?" Ranma asked, "Well, suit your self." He opened the spring door and entered. "Oh well, I could use a good soak." He turned around to be greeted by the scouts, Lina, Washu, and Sakana. They didn't look very happy - especially being as they weren't wearing anything.  
  
"PERVERT!" "Arghh! It's not my fault!"  
  
Five minutes later Ranma was twitching, badly beaten and thrown out in the ship corridor. Komo reached down and dragged the poor martial artist away. "That was mean of me, oh well."  
  
A while later and fully refreshed everyone came out. Vegeta greeted them with a smirk, "Suit up for battle."   
  
The scouts nodded to each other. Lina felt some large magical powers concentrating, and watched closely.  
  
"Mercury Star Power Makeup!" "Mars Star Power Makeup!" "Venus Star Power Makeup!" "Jupiter Star Power Makeup!" "Moon Crystal Power Makeup!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at the free show, while Lina wondered why someone would waste power on such a transformation.  
  
Mamoru's tranformation occured instantly, putting him into an outfit similar to his Edymion persona - only all black like his tux outfit. Also instead of the cane, his sword was already in hand. On his face was a look of all seriousness.  
  
"Now, I'll show you a real transformation," Vegeta clinched is fists. The computer registered an increase in power from the prince, and compansated the dampeners to prevent any vibrations in the ship. The scouts were ready this time for the powerup, and braced themselves. It also helped that Sakana (and her own power) were between to buffer.  
  
First going into super saiyjin, he continued to powerup. Kyah felt the powerup during her mediation, and snapped out with a jerk. "He's stronger than I first thought. He might very well be stronger than me." Pausing, she felt Vegeta's power level off - then spike once more as he hit super saiyjin 2. "My god, how does one get such power!? I would hate to see one that could beat him."  
  
Back in the corridor, Lina's heart was pounding. Through her mind, she realized she was dealing with real powerhouses. The scouts may be inexperienced but had determination. Vegeta was all raw power.  
  
Nabiki noticed the concern on Lina's face and understood, "Don't worry. You make up with what they lack in focus and knowledge. Let's get to the fighters and show them what we're made of. We still need to get in that fortress - again."  
  
Going up the small lifts, the two pilots went to their robotech fighters. Several controls were added for manual control, but the interface between their minds and the systems were just as seamless.  
  
Washu's voice came through - although in their minds. *I added telepathic interfaces for communication for you. You should be able to respond faster, and not just communicate with words anymore. Ideas and images should be able to be communicated across the link if you want. The fighters should be more responsive, and have heavy weapons and shielding only surpassed by the Shogo's systems.*  
  
Nabiki knodded, and began to work with Lina without saying a word on their strategy to exact vengence for losing their comrads the last time.  
  
In the ship, Vegeta went forward to the cockpit and opened the PA system. "As soon as we are in, the girls will open up with a barrage as Kyah, Ryoko, Komosauro, Ranma and I make our way to the center of the fortress. Nabiki and Lina will escort the Shogo in, and defend the ship while we take whatever is in the middle out. Jake will stay behind with the Shogo. As soon as the way is clear to the center, the scouts and Washu will make their way in to rescue any hosteges. Any questions?" Vegeta didn't wait for any. "Good!"  
  
Sailor Moon missed most of it, but Mercury filled her in saying the moment the hatch opens, fire away with everything at anything. Mamoru wondered why he was included with the group "girls".  
  
Jake sat forward, "All weapons arm!"  
  
The compute counted down, "Five seconds to arrival and decloaking."  
  
As the warp engines clicked off the blur of stars outside changed to specks. In the distance, a crystal flickered with silver and blue - causing Sailor Moon to whisper out, "Beautiful."  
  
They heard the robotech fighters detach, and Nabiki's voice came through, "And just as deadly." The fighters in their jet form screamed forward at the fortress. "Here we come!"  
  
Streams of silver fighters came out of the fortress. Some materialized out of the vacuum of space behind the Shogo. Hidden turrets on the surface of the ship answered back in waves. Four rows of missile banks opened up on the sides, releasing their fury - and even minifighters of their own all acting in concert with the AI on the Shogo.  
  
Lina's fighter changed into battlemech mode, and shoved its right arm forward, "Elemekia lance!" The white energy shot forward - further enhanced by Washu's energy focus projectors. It continued forward, and struck a shield surrounding the fortress - then bounced back just as strong. Lina was prepared for this, and was already off to the side in fighter mode launching autoguided missiles at another cluster of silver fighters.  
  
Nabiki communicated her next strategy, luring a pack back. "Just like negotiating a deal - and going in for the kill." The squadron of AI controlled enemy fighters was hit with a barrage of lasers and magical energy between Lina's and Nabiki's craft.  
  
The Shogo approached the fortress. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the scene, "That shield has to come down."  
  
Washu reached above her, "Already done. Watch this."  
  
The nose of the craft opened up like a flower - to reveal a very nasty looking swirling dark red energy. "Instead of blasting our way through with a push, we'll try a pull."  
  
Her grin grew wider as the enemy shield became visible as it was pulled and extended - and absorbed into the vortex.  
  
"Alright Shogo dear, time to let them have it." Washu began to laugh as a pulse of energy erupted around the ship. The shields around Nabiki and Lina's crafts, and another thirty minifighters sent out by the Shogo, aborbed the energy and recipricated the pulse. The tripple pulse destroyed not only the enemy fighters, but also slammed into the shields of the fortress. They held for a moment, then disappeared - not even a flash. The leftover energy hit the crystals.  
  
Nabiki yelled out, "Look out!"  
  
Jake noticed the facits of the cystals change to a dark purple and send out a concentrated beam at whatever direction it had been hit with - meaning everywhere, "Oh crap."  
  
The shields of the ship buckled, and collapsed just as quickly as the fortress, the occupants had to grab on to something . The same with Lina and Nabiki, but their armor wasn't as tough as the main ship and some internal damage did occur to their electronics. Displays came up on all three, counting down the auto repair systems. However, no new opposition came out to greet them.  
  
Kyah felt the stillness in the back of the ship, "It appears that we have reached an impass for the moment." The ship jerked, "Or may be not."  
  
Washu was frantically typing on her midair console, "I'm trying to pull in replacement parts from my lab. Hopefully we should be able to get out of this tractor beam lock."  
  
Jake stood up, "Well, I'm useless up here. I'm going back to take a look." Brushing past Vegeta, continued back. Ranma and Komosauro had their arms crossed, waiting by the exit ramp.  
  
"Well, what's up? My ship banged up again?" Komo snagged Jake on the shoulder.  
  
"Just a few fixups to the external systems and engines. Nothing serious. Even if 20% of the ship was still functional, the auto repair systems would fix it back up to 100% in a day. Its just we don't have that much time." Jake muscled his way past to get to the engineering areas.  
  
Outside, another pulse traveled through the tractor beam. Washu cursed as the ship died completely. "Well, it appears whoever our host is, has just insured we are coming in for a visit."  
  
Vegeta turned around, "Then we best greet them."  
  
Nabiki and Lina were also pulled in. All three craft slowly were let down, not even a shudder traveled through the ships as the tractor beams let go. Jake thankfully had manually released the landing gear, leaving the exit ramp free to open.  
  
"Now!" Vegeta stomped down on the ramp, smashing it down on the crystal of the fortress.  
  
"Aqua rapsody!"  
  
"Oak Evolution!"  
  
"Venus Cresent Beam!"  
  
"Mars Fire Soul!"  
  
The crystal soldiers that had surrounded the ship were destroyed, only to have a second wave appear down a long corridor that lead in the direction of the center of the fortress.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there, uncomfortably. "Um, I don't really have an attack that destroys things."  
  
Everyone ignored her as the heavy hitters flared up and blasted out of the hatch. Ryoko was the first to let off an attack as she had teleported out of the ship and was above the incoming cannon fodder. "Take this!" A red beam of energy lanced out, sending the disembodied fragments flying out. Vegeta blasted through them, the fragments deflecting harmlessly against his aura.  
  
Inside the fortress, Diginux felt the attack through his link with the energies. "Hm, so Washu had a daughter." He disappeared with a flash.  
  
Ranma was tailing the group, being much slower than those in the main assault group. He felt a change just ahead and above Ryoko, "Look out!"  
  
Ryoko paused to turn around at Ranma, so she didn't see the new arrival above her. Diginux held his hand out, "You're mine." Clear crystal enveloped her instantly, and the pair disappeared just as quickly. Ranma's flare and ki combination attack passed through empty air.  
  
"Damn! Not this time! The best way to take one down is where they least expect it." He flared up and plunged through the ceiling, melting the walls to a bright glow around him that would have made the Phoenix God think twice about confronting the martial artist.  
  
Ahead, Komosauro brought the dark arts of ki manipulation to bear, crushing several crystal hulks to dust without laying a hand on them. He then noticed Kyah bringing her hand above her head.  
  
Without a yell, the ball of ki that was forming above her palm exploded sending smaller - but highly lethal - balls of ki homing in on their targets. The explosions sent more shrapnel through the air, but all of it was harmlessly deflected by the fighters. Just as many minions developed from the walls.  
  
Komo brought a communicator out from his wrist, "Washu, we are making progress. I don't think though the scouts will be able to take them on their own. They keep on regenerating. Know how to isolate the source?"  
  
He was greeted with static. "Damn."  
  
Yelling to Kyah, "Something may have happened to the ship. I'm heading back!" Kyah didn't answer, and sent another blast down the hall. Vegeta was nowhere to be found. "Well, talkative crowd here." Concentrating, he sent a variation of the breaking point forward with his aura and blasted forward. Any enemies that came within a few yards of him were shattered into dust.  
  
As he approached the Shogo around the curve, the scouts were firing various attacks around the ship. But the assault enemies were less in numbers than much deeper in the fortress. "Odd. I would have thought being stationed in one spot would be easier to converge on."  
  
The Shogo shuddered, and began to levitate. It began to make its way forward, its self defence systems coming online and picking up the slack. Almost immediately, Komo noticed the forces being flung at the ship increase accordingly. "They're playing with us." He also noticed that the corridor increased in size to accommodate the Shogo's larger frame - almost as if space was being warped around it. "Alright, this freaky. Either Washu is doing something, or our hosts are more powerful than they let on."  
  
Manuvering to a point above the ship, he surveyed the situation with the occasional helping hand. His communicator sounded, and a weak voice cracked through - but what was said wasn't decernable. It was Kyah. On the other side of the galaxy, Gothax felt a twinge of pain, and he knew exactly what had happened.  
  
"Double damn." Komo rushed back into the now dark core ahead of the Shogo. Reaching out with his senses, he was shocked to feel absolutely nothing. "I should at least be able to feel the scouts."  
  
Turning around a corner, he spotted a badly bleeding Kyah. Reaching down, he realized she was almost. "This is getting worse all the time. She couldn't even get a shot off." Picking her up, he rushed back to the Shogo.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Take care of her!"  
  
Putting Kyah on the ground, he went back into the center of the fortress.  
  
Looking around, he tried to locate the one that almost murdered what was once the number one queen of terror in the universe. Above and around was nothing but darkness - he then realized they were now in the exact center of the fortress. Yet, not a gleam of technology or sentient beings had made an appearance. Nothing but mindless crystal golems.  
  
The Shogo came through the warped corridor - looking back he saw that the corridor was several dozen times smaller than what the ship was, yet while in it there seemed to be nothing but unlimited space. The ship was now effectively trapped.  
  



	22. Chapter 22

**cHaOs Energy Times Infinity**  
**_Chapter 22_**  
_Crossover Bid For Power/Ranma/Sailor Moon/Slayers/ Project A-Ko/DBZ/Tenchi _  
_by Afroplex - jwessels@ranko.homelinux.net _  


_ Disclaimer - This crossover story is not for profit. All characters within are property of their respective owners. Please don't sue me, you won't get anything out of it since I'm but a poor college student._

* * *

  
CRYSTAL FORTRESS - DEEP SPACE  
  
Cupping his hands, Komo called out, "Ranma?! Vegeta?! Where are you?" Turning toward the scouts that were making their way toward him, "Turn back! Its a trap!"  
  
All of a sudden, the darkness flashed into a brilliant light. "Now you finally notice." A voice echoed from above.  
  
Everyone turned to face the individual. He stood in midair, but not a ripple of power sustaining him moved his white cape. "Welcome to my abode. I especially would like to extend my welcome to Washu, former goddess of knowledge," the figure bowed and swept his arm forward and to the side. The crystals around him lining the outer walls lost their foggy appearance to become crystal clear. Everyone sucked in their breaths when they realized what they contained.  
  
"and Washu's daughter. As you may have noticed, several other guests have joined her."  
  
Around them, the trapped figures - all with their eyes open but not moving - made shivers run up everyone's spines. Vegeta was beside Ryoko, Edyminon, Sakana and beside them were others. Nabiki and Lina recognized the others as their comrads during the first raid. Washu recognized Ayeka and Sasami. Also were dozens of youth in school uniforms.  
  
"I take it you like my decorations? Good. My name is Diginux."  
  
The name struck a cord with Washu within the ship, and she clenched her fists.  
  
Pointing his finger at the ship, "Ah, so you do remember me Washu. Thousands of years ago you imprisoned me after my first attempt at harnessing the power of chaos. This time I have fully realized my potential. That place you had sent me, a place where my powers were isolated from me, was more of a training ground. I learned focus, and with that now I have more control than you can possibly imagine."  
  
Komo called out, "Control, ha! That is the exact opposite meaning of the idea of chaos!"  
  
Diginux nodded, "True, so you understand the delima I have. I could control the entire galaxy with ease, but at the cost of my power that stems from the fact that the galaxy isn't under my control. Or I can direct the entire symphony of empires into war, and control the galaxy from a far. Never in control, but pulling the strings none the less."  
  
Levitating lower, just above the floor, "And, I still have my own personal agendas than to disrupt the order. For one, I seak revenge on you Washu, and any one around you."  
  
Raising his arm, he aimed it at the ship. "Now, it is time to finish this." Komosauro was already on his way to intercept, and Sailor Moon was running to place herself between the ship and Diginux. However, it wasn't by the action of these two that threw Diginux off - it was Ranma blasting through the floor to upper cut the crazed energy master.  
  
Diginux was sent into the ceiling, nearly forty meters above the group.  
  
"Guess again wacko!" Ranma touched down. "Hey Washu, try to find a way to get those folks out of those!" Clenching his fists, "I'll take care of the wierdo."  
  
Sailor Moon and Komosauro stepped up on either side of Ranma. "We'll help too."  
  
An explosion above sent crystal fragments flying everywhere which bounced off a ki shield Komosauro had errected, "Impressive. Never thought I'd meet another agent of chaos for another million years." Diginux began to float down - only to be blasted back into the ceiling with a large laser blast.  
  
The others looked back to see a huge turret out of the top of the Shogo, powering up for another blast. Inside Jake smirked and pulled the trigger once more. The energy blast shot forward, the ship shuddering from the energy recoil. It streaked forward, only to be absorbed by Diginux' outstretched palm.  
  
"Impressive. I will enjoy adding you to my collection," Diginux sent a blast at the Shogo, destroying the turret but leaving the rest of the ship.   
  
Ranma flared and charged, "Kachu tenshin arguriken!"  
  
Diginux simply blocked all the attacks with a force field, and the midair combat began. Komo and Ranma traded off, while the scouts fired barrages of magical energy. However, when they did land a blow, Diginux either absorbed the energy or was batted around, but his armor was too tough to give him any damage.  
  
Meanwhile, Washu was in a corner by one of the trapped students. Diginux noticed her tampering through his link with the fortress crystals.  
  
He disappeared from the battle, and teleported beside Washu. "I don't think so, I would hate too lose one of my decorations."  
  
Washu had expected the response, and already teleported herself and the individual in the crystal away to a dimensionally shielded portion of her lab.  
  
Diginux yelled in anger, "Not this time Washu! You may have saved one, but can you save your friends!?" He teleported into the middle of the area, and began to powerup a blast in his hands.  
  
Jake noticed the buildup, and turned on the shields on the Shogo to full, and diverted all power from the disabled weapon systems to the pinpoint barriar.  
  
Before Diginux fired off the spread, he sent out a force field blast. It went out in a sphere, first hitting Ranma and putting him against the side of the crystal room. Komo was sent down by the scouts, and erected another shield to protect them from the barrage. Lina, beside Nabiki, also put up a magical barriar to re-enforce everyone's defences. The robotech fighters outside the field were crushed into the crystals and further adding to the damage the autorepair systems were scrambling to deal with.  
  
Meanwhile, Washu having discovered how to pull one person out of the crystals, was able to advance her method to being able pull the individuals out one by one from the safety of her lab. This further angered Diginux, and he was content to torture those that remained.  
  
Ranma was on the receiving end of most of the real damage Diginux was dishing out, only able to survive the million degree blasts with his link with the energy of the stars. Still, he was yelling in pain.  
  
Below, Komo was straining from the increasing punishment against his shield. "I could use some help here! If we don't do something, we aren't going to make it."  
  
The scouts knew this was a request for power, Mercury answered the call first.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
Venus layed her hand on Komo's shoulder, and channeled her power with Mercury, "Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupitor Star Power!"  
  
"Mar Star Power!"  
  
Sailor Moon though stalled. She was reliving the battle with Sakana, and seeing Tuxedo Mask die. "Not again!" The battle suit she had once wore during that battle, reformed around her. The Moon Sceptor extended once more to a staff. Waves of power washing around her, she blasted upward to the point in front of Ranma. Extending the point of the staff toward Diginux, a beam lanced out deflecting the smaller blasts and making its way toward him.  
  
Diginux noticed the blast, and fired a counter beam to meet it in midair. The two battled for dominance. Sailor Moon struggled to keep up the effort, while Diginux didn't appear to be exerting any. He seemed darn near invulnerable, and unstoppable.  
  
Above them, another party was about to make their entrance.  
  
Akane peered over the darkened crystal for her first real view of the battle. What shocked her the most was seeing Ranma. What was more was seeing the group battling the figure in silver armor in midair, flames rolling around him and into a sword as bright as the sun. Yet, he was barely moving after the pummeling.  
  
"Ranma..." Ryoga whispered beside her. "I never thought I would see him here." Putting his hand on Akane's shoulder, "I think it is time we made out entrance. First training, then our travel here after finding out the info from those probes. We've learned so much. Can't let Shilo's sacrifice be in vain getting us in here."  
  
Ranma stirred once more, and realized the position he was in. Flaring up, he dove around Sailor Moon to resume his assault.  
  
Knodding, Akane powered up and pushed the crystal structure they were behind. Cracks spread through the foundation, but the combatants below didn't notice.  
  
As it finally gave way with a large crack that finally got the attention of those below, Akane and Ryoga leaped on top of it.  
  
Diginux moved to the side so the falling crystal would miss him and turned back to his opponent - all the while still sending out bursts of energy that Ranma barely was able to dodge, "Shall we continue this futile exercise?"  
  
Ranma was panting his energy almost spent, the same with Sailor Moon.  
  
The link that the scouts shared with Komo was dwindling to almost nothing, and he could tell that Venus and Jupitor were out cold from exhaustion. He cringed when he felt Mercury gave out just then. "I'm not over yet."  
  
As the crystal passed by, the bottom of it empacted one of the half columns jutting out below. Komo's shield protecting the scouts shimmered with energy as it took the impact of thousands of razer sharp crystal fragments.  
  
Ranma looked back up to Diginux his eyes widing in surprise. "Wha?"  
  
Diginux felt a precense behind him, just as he turned his head it was snapped back immediately as Akane's uppercut fist slammed into his jaw. Ryoga followed up from above, "Bokusai tenketsu!" releasing an improvised attack on the points of Diginux's armor, cracks spreading through the chaos energy enriched metal.  
  
Ranma knew it was his turn, "Time to finish this, Diginux your time is up! Nova flare!" Shoving his gloved hand forward, instead of waiting for his own energy to pool, he reformed the waves of ki and magic from the scouts, Lina, and Komo. The funneled energy blasted forward. His remaining reserves of ki were intermingled.  
  
Diginux felt the millions of degrees plasma wave wash over him - and into his armor. He knew his time was up as soon as the first crack in his invincible armor appeared. In one last act, he yelled out, "Chaos ripple!"  
  
At that moment on the Shogo, Washu registered the effects of an inter-universal wave being unleashed.  
  
Ranma turned white as he heard the attack name. Instead of a shearing explosion as he expected, the last remnants of the chaos being were swept away. He finally collapsed, and caught by Akane.  
  
The energies holding the crystal fortress together began to collapse in on themselves, cracks appearing in the large columns and floor. Akane noticed Komo slinging Venus and Mercury over his shoulder and tried to yell to Ryoga to do the same.  
  
Ryoga couldn't hear her over the rumbling, but got the idea and picked up Jupitor and helped support the barely moving Sailor Moon. Akane grabbed the unconscious Ranma gruffly by the arm and supported Mars.  
  
Lina and Nabiki brought up the rear, giving last glances to the fighters they had grown attached to. They then turned toward the Shogo that was beginning to powerup now that the hold on its systems that Diginux had were released.  
  
Komo handed the scouts and Ranma up through the bottom ramp while Vegeta pulled them through. Akane, Ryoga and Komo jumped in after retrieving Lina and Nabiki in a quick rescue to beat the collapse of the opening. The engines flared to life before the ramp was even closed, and the ship made it out to space with not a moment to spare as the tail was clipped by the unsupported ceiling.  
  
Washu and Jake set the auto pilot to the Space Station Emergence, and breathed out a sigh of relief, but were concerned with the heavily injured state of Kyah - Gothax would be devasted if she died before he found the truth behind what the true cause of their failed wedding. Otherwise the mission was successful. A nagging feeling was in the back of Washu's mind about that energy burst from Diginux, but for now it could be ignored.  
  
Turning to eachother, Jake and Washu gave each other high-fives. "Yes!"  
  



End file.
